


Our Life

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Angst, Attraction, Barebacking, Beers, Bisexual Characters, Bleeding, Blood, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dirty-minded Thoughts, Drama, Drinking & Talking, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fangirl and Writer, Father-daughter relationship later on, Feelings, Fingering, First time bottoming with a guy, Gay, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, Love Triangle, M/M, Male Bonding, Nicknames, Older Man/Younger Man, Pregnancy, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Referenced Dark Past, References to Depression and cutting, Relationship(s), Rimming, Romance, Romantic parts, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, She has a younger sister who's shy, Shooting, Slight fluff, Smut, Some Humor, Some sadness, Staring, Tears, Touching, Warm, being alone together, gunshot wound, happiness, knife, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Go ahead and cry. Nobody does it like you do. I know how much it matters to you. I'd do whatever I could do. I'd run away and hide with you. I tried to write your name in the rain. But the rain never came.'Two close friends, Kenzie and Berry are trying to deal with their (slightly complicated) lives. Their love life, relationships, and other problems.[Female Oc x Lamar x Male Oc, Trevor x Male Oc, & Franklin x Female Oc]~ I wrote this with a close friend of mine, B. His name on here and Wattpad is TheGayBerry.(On Hiatus for now.)





	1. Chapter 1 - Kissing & Flirting

Kenzie and Lamar are in a relationship, have been for almost a year. 

 

Gin made a slight sarcastic joke to Lamar, saying he was gonna be a father. 

 

Lamar looked around him. "Ah'm WHAT? Nah, hell nah!" He huffed a little bit. "When did we even..” He breaths heavy. “Dayum..” Then, he passes out. 

 

Kenzie walked over, she gets near Lamar and sat down, next to him. She was smiling as she puts his head in her lap. "Lamar? You okay?" she asked him in a quiet, sweet voice. 

 

Lamar lets out a small noise and wakes up.   
  
\- “Huh? Babe, what's your friend talkin' about..?” 

 

“She’s my lover, Lamar.” Gin said to him, sarcastically, joking around. 

 

Kenzie saw Gin, standing near the doorway. 

 

"Oh Ah' ain't losin' mah girl for lesbians!" 

 

Kenzie smiled and kissed Lamar's lips, lovingly. 

 

Lamar hums.  
  
\- “Yeah, that's right.” he mumbles against her lips. 

 

Kenzie pulled back as she laughed a bit. "Shut up, you silly bear~" she said, also lovingly. 

 

Gin just rolled her eyes. 

 

Lamar tickles Kenzie.

 

"No! Bear! Don't!" Kenzie said as she is laughing now. 

 

Lamar growls playfully and buries his face against Kenzie's tummy. 

 

Kenzie was surprised again when Lamar did that. She blushed and was glad that babies can't kick until at least the sixth month.

  
  
Lamar nibbles Kenzie's tummy.

 

"Lamar, what are you doing?" Kenzie asked, confused and blushing slightly. 

 

Lamar looked up at her with a smile.  
  
\- “Your tummy is just so soft and cute.” he murmurs. 

 

Kenzie smiles back as she kept her slight blush. "You're adorable, Sugar Bear." she said back to Lamar. 

 

'He's probably gonna really like it when he finds out that I'm pregnant.' she thought to herself. 

 

Lamar placed a kiss on her tummy and then, he sat up. He also pulled Kenzie on his lap. 

 

Gin was looking at them. “I ship it.” 

 

Kenzie smiled again as she snuggled up against him. 

 

Lamar kissed Kenzie's head and wrapped his arms around her. 

 

Kenzie secretly texted Gin. 'Don't tell Lamar anything, I want to tell him.' she texts Gin when her phone was hid from Lamar. 

 

Berry walks in, from the open front door.   
  
\- “Oh, hello.” 

 

"Berry Senpai!" Kenzie said, happy and loud. She gets up and ran over to him. She hugs him with her arms wrapped around Berry, tightly. 

 

“Hey Berry.” Gin also said 

 

Berry tenses a bit by the sudden hug, then awkwardly hugging back with a smile.   
  
\- “Hi, Kenz. Gin.” 

 

Kenzie noticed that, pulling away with another smile. 

 

Berry smiles to both of them. 

 

Kenzie had put her phone away in her pocket. She walks back over to Lamar, sitting near him, hugging his side now. 

 

Lamar wraps his arm around Kenzie. 

  
Berry takes a seat, looking at the couple.   
  
'Huh.. okay then.' he thinks to himself. 

 

Gin looked at her friend. “How about we dance, Kenzie?”

 

"Um, sure." Kenzie said, getting up.

 

They started slow dancing with no music, Kenzie taking the lead in the dance.

  
  
Those two guys, Lamar and Berry watched them. 

 

Gin whispers in Kenzie's ear. “Should we mess with them?”

 

"Sure, my beloved." Kenzie said with another smirk.

 

“I love you.”

 

"Je t'aime too, Gin." Kenzie also said to her.

 

'Jet melon what..' Lamar thought. 

 

'Uh oh.. I know where this is going..' Berry also thought. 

  
  
Lamar was watching them more intensively.

 

Kenzie pulled Gin closer. 

 

Lamar's jaw hung open. 

 

Berry just stared at the girls.

 

Kenzie puts her forehead on Gin's forehead, their lips inches apart. 

 

"Gin~" she said 

 

Lamar gulped at that and blushed. 

 

"Kenzie~" 

 

Kenzie smirked again and kissed Gin, on the lips. 

 

\- “Shit..” Lamar said, staring at them.

  
  
Berry smirks at Lamar's face. 

 

Kenzie was smirking as she kisses her more, deepening the kiss as she grabs Gin's ass. 

 

Gin blushes even harder. 

 

Lamar was blushing madly. Berry whistles to that. 

 

They pull apart. 

 

Kenzie held in her laughter as she pulls away, fully from the kiss and starts kissing Gin's neck then, pulled back again. She walked away. She walks over to Lamar with a big smirk. 

 

Gin lays down on the other couch, near them. 

 

Kenzie was still standing in front of Lamar. 

 

Lamar looks at Kenzie in awe.   
  
\- “Baby~ Give me some sugar too..” 

 

Kenzie sat down, on Lamar's lap, legs on each side of him. She smirked at him.

 

Lamar smirks back.

  
  
Berry sits there like nothing is happening. 

 

Kenzie kissed him on the lips again then, pulls away. "Liked my little show, Bear~?" she asked, saying it into Lamar's ear. 

 

\- “Mh-hm~ But Ah' prefer ya on mah own lap~” 

 

She laughed a bit then, started kissing his neck, grinding against him. 

 

Lamar grunts softly and smirked. 

 

Berry stares at the ceiling. 

 

Kenzie looked at Lamar, with another smirk. "Wanna take this upstairs~?" 

 

Lamar licked his lips and nodded.   
  
\- “Sure~” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❥


	2. Chapter 2 - My Bear ♡

_Kenzie kissed him on the lips again then, pulls away. "Liked my little show, Bear~?" she asked, saying it into Lamar's ear._

 

_\- “Mh-hm~ But Ah' prefer ya on mah own lap~”_

 

_She laughed a bit then, started kissing his neck, grinding against him._

 

_Lamar grunts softly and smirked._

 

_Kenzie looked at him with another smirk. "Wanna take this upstairs~?"_

 

 _Lamar licked his lips and nodded._ _  
_   
\- “Sure~” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie smirked even more, getting up. She winked at him. 

 

"Follow me~" she said then, went upstairs into her room. She takes off her clothes, leaving the clothing on the ground. She was only in a black bra and panties, standing there, waiting for Lamar. 

 

Lamar followed her with a smirk, closing the bedroom door and locking it. He took off his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him with his boxers. He looked back at her. 

 

Kenzie pushed him on the bed, onto his back. She pulled off his boxers, throwing that clothing on the ground. She started stroking his dick, rubbing it, up and down. She also rubs the head of it. 

 

Lamar looked down at her, with another smirk.   
  
\- “Dayum girl, ya are so good at this~” He murmured. 

 

Kenzie blushed with that smirk again. She started to lick the tip of Lamar's dick now. 

 

Lamar chuckled and breathed heavier. 

 

Kenzie licked down his shaft but, didn't take him in her mouth to tease Lamar. 

 

Lamar gave her a little frown, but smirked. He didn't approve of the tease.   
  
\- “C'mon, baby..~” Lamar murmured. 

 

"Fine, Bear~" Kenzie said then, puts Lamar's dick in her mouth and almost all the way down her throat. She started licking and sucking it. 

 

Lamar threw his head back with a satisfied moan. 

 

Kenzie sucks more then, pulled off him. 

 

She reached into the nightstand drawer, grabbing two things, a condom and a bottle of lube. She opens the condom and puts it on Lamar's dick then, lubed it. She puts the bottle away, closing the drawer. She took off her bra and panties, also throwing them on the ground. 

 

She got on Lamar's hips, putting his dick inside herself, she grabs on Lamar's shoulders with her hands to steady herself too. 

 

Lamar held Kenzie with one of his hands on her hips, the other snaking to play with her breasts. He sighed by the tightness of hers. 

 

Kenzie bit her lower lip, bouncing up and down on Lamar's dick. She was also thrusting down. She moaned softly because she didn't want to be loud, considering there is people downstairs. 

 

Lamar smirked and panted, playing with her nipples. 

 

Kenzie moans quietly. "Lamar~" she said 

 

Lamar thrusts gently in Kenzie, panting.   
  
\- “You're doin' good babe~” Lamar said to her. 

 

"You're sweet, Sugar Bear~" Kenzie also said as she leaned down and kisses him again.

  
  
Lamar hums in the kiss. 

 

Kenzie notices that Lamar is close as she goes a little faster. 

 

Lamar shudders and gulps, holding some moans. 

 

Kenzie had a smirk as she pulls away from the kiss again. She goes harder down now. 

 

Lamar grabs Kenzie's hips with both hands and thrusts in her a couple more times before he cums. 

 

Kenzie slowly got off Lamar's dick. She takes off the used condom, ties and throws it away. She puts back on her bra and panties. 

 

Then, she got back on the bed, pulling the blanket halfway over them. They started cuddling now. 

 

Kenzie had her arms wrapped around him as she snuggled in Lamar's neck. 

 

Lamar kept Kenzie in his embrace, sighing gladly. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Talking, Beers, and Kisses

Gin had left after Kenzie and Lamar walked upstairs, leaving Berry alone. It's been a few minutes now. 

 

Berry browsed his phone when Trevor decided to make an appearance, slamming the front door shut after him - starling B.   
  
\- “Holy shit! The fuck are you- Oh.. Hey?” Berry looked up at Trevor who was covered in blood. 

  
  
Trevor didn't say anything and sat down. 

 

Berry was still staring at Trevor. 

 

Trevor looked back at him.    
  
\- “The fuck are you lookin' at?!” 

  
  
\- “Oh! Nothing..sheesh..!” Berry looks away.    
  
'Just wondering if you're alright.' he thought to himself. 

 

Trevor rubs his neck.    
  
\- “..And I'm left with this?” Trevor points at Berry. 

  
\- “Hey, hey you want some fuck?” Trevor asks him. Berry blushed at that.    
  
\- “Psh. What do you mean? I ain't gay..” B blushes more. 

 

Berry and T share a quiet moment. 

 

Then,  Berry looks at him when Trevor's not watching.    
  
\- “..Y-you alright? I-I mean you have blood on your-”    
  
\- “-face? DUH, I just killed someone!”    
  
\- “..okay then..” 

 

Berry still looks concerned about Trevor.    
  
\- “But are you..hurt?” 

  
  
Trevor shrugs.    
  
\- “Nah, I'm fine..” 

  
  
\- “Okay..☹️ C-can I clean that up?” Berry points at Trevor's face. Trevor grunts and rolls his eyes. 

 

Berry claps his hands together and stands up.    
  
\- “Hookkaay.. where does Kenzie keep her towels..?” he said to himself. 

 

Berry finds a white towel.    
  
\- “Aha! This is good..” Berry smiles. Trevor is bored and looks for beer from Kenzie's fridge. 

 

Trevor bumps into Berry when he comes back with the towel, only finding T in the kitchen.    
  
\- “..sowwy!” 

 

Trevor grunts and looks at him with a frown.   
  
\- “..Meh.. Does one of your girlfriends have beer?” Referencing Kenzie and Gin. 

  
  
\- “..What? Nonono they ain't- Ach.. I dunno..”  Berry blushes again and avoids eye contact.    
  
'He's scawy..' 

 

Trevor sighs to that.    
  
\- “..BOOORING!” 

  
  
Berry gets startled. Trevor's about to go away.    
  
\- “N-nonono! Stay! Sit! I-I mean sit down, I-I was supposed to...clean your face..” Berry had another blush. Trevor turns to look at him with another frown. Then, he shrugged again and sits down on a chair.    
  
\- “Alright then.. Like I'd have better to do..” 

  
  
Berry had this look, ☹️ 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie remembered something, getting up. 

 

"I forgot something downstairs. I'II be right back, Bear." she said to Lamar. 

 

She puts on dark gray sweatpants with a white crop top. She goes downstairs for a second, she saw Trevor. 

 

"Hey." Kenzie said to him. 

 

Berry's about to use the towel when Kenzie comes. Trevor moves to look at her.    
  
\- “Hey sugar-tits! You have any beer?” 

  
  
Berry shifts awkwardly. 

 

Kenzie giggles at the name. "I do have some, be right back." she also said, going downstairs, into the basement. 

 

She looked in the refrigerator down there, opening it. She grabs a pack of cold beer, six of them so that she doesn't have to go down there again and goes back upstairs. 

 

Kenzie puts the pack of beers near Trevor. "Here you go, beers for you." 

  
  
Trevor's expression lightens up.    
  
\- “I'll love you forever! Come here and I'll give you a kiss!” Trevor says to Kenzie. Berry has a slight blush again. Trevor opens one of the beers, chugging it. 

 

Kenzie smiled as she walked over. "Sorry, sweetheart but, I'm taken already. I'II give you a kiss tho." she said back to Trev. 

 

Then, Kenzie wipes the blood off the side of Trevor's face and kisses his right cheek. 

 

Berry feels jello but, hides it. 

  
  
Trevor smiles widely to Kenzie.    
  
\- “Aww, you're such a sweetheart!” 

 

Kenzie was smiling with a small blush. She leaves, going back upstairs to be with Lamar again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry sighed softly.    
  
\- “So..anyway..your face-”    
  
\- “-is beautiful, I know.” 

  
  
Berry's speechless. Trevor continues to drink. 

 

Berry is getting annoyed by Trevor. He steps closer to him when he's being ignored. Trevor glares at Berry, making him blush.    
  
\- “P-put the beer down, let's get over this..”    
  
\- “You still wanna clean my face that badly?”    
  
\- “..just let me do it..it's gonna' dry and-”    
  
\- “Why do you care?” 

  
  
Berry gets quiet again. 

 

He lifts the towel up again. Trevor's eyes are on it.    
  
\- “Seriously, that's not necessary-”    
  
\- “Oh c'mon! Stay put for a fucking second and let me clean your stupid face!” 

  
  
Trevor looks at him, surprised.    
  
\- “..the fuck you just said?” 

  
  
Berry stayed quiet, blushing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie gets in the bed, under the blankets, hugging Lamar again. This time, her arms wrapped around his stomach and also her head was on Lamar's chest too. 

 

Lamar hums and strokes Kenzie's hair, gently. 

 

'What if I'm pregnant? We've been having sex for a few months now. I haven't had my period and I've been sick during mornings for two weeks now.' Kenzie thought to herself. 

 

Kenzie looked at Lamar. 'I wanna say this before he finds out. Just in case.' she also thought again. 

 

"I love you, Lamar." Kenzie said to him, with a slight smile. 

 

Lamar looked down at her.    
  
\- “I love you too, doll~” Lamar murmured. 

 

Kenzie blushed again as she smiles. She closed her eyes, slightly tired. 

 

Lamar gets comfy as he also closes his eyes. 

 

Kenzie and Lamar both fall asleep. They were sleeping now. 

 

Kenzie still had a smile, in her sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry takes a deep breath and tries to man up. He takes a grip of Trevor's face and starts to wipe T's face clean. 

 

Berry leans down and wipes the rest of the blood from T's face. He puts the cloth away then. Trevor smirks and leans to peck B's lips. Berry gets startled and flinches away, blushing madly. 

 

Trevor seems disappointed. Berry leaned against the kitchen counter behind him.    
  
\- “Wh-what was that?” 

  
  
Trevor sighed again and gets up, stepping closer to Berry.    
  
\- “Nah, I thought you'd want to have fun..” Trevor said with a smirk. Berry looks up at him. 

 

Berry would want another kiss but, he's too short. 

 

Trevor looks down at him and leans over, not to his lips but ear.    
  
\- “Name's Trevor, by the way~” He growls and nibbles his ear. Berry's breath hitches. 

 

Before Trevor pulls away, Berry grabs his face and pulls him into a shy kiss. 

  
  
Trevor kisses Berry back, smirking before pulling away, just parting their lips.    
  
\- “Huh, I thought you weren't gay?” he teases him. Berry blushes slightly more. 

 

Berry looks in Trevor's eyes. Trevor licks his lips. 

 

Trevor kisses Berry again and lifts him on the counter. Berry kisses shyly back. 

 

Trevor leans his hands against the counter, supporting himself while deepening the kiss. 

 

Berry wraps his arms around T's neck. Soon enough they pull away. 

 

Trevor looks at B with a tilt of his head.    
  
\- “You don't seem to have much experience.” Trevor says. Berry kept his blush and pulls his hands away. Trevor lifts B's chin up so he'll look at him.    
  
\- “It's fine, Uncle T forgives you~”    
  
\- “..don't ever say that again..” 

 

Trevor lifted Berry up and carries him in the living room.    
  
\- “Wh-what are you-?!”    
  
\- “Oh fuck you! Haven't ya been carried before?”    
  
\- “Not..many times..” 

  
  
Trevor sat down again, on the couch, Berry on his lap. 

 

Trevor pecks the back of B's neck and nuzzles his face against his neck. Berry has goosebumps and blushes again. 

 

Trevor inhales his scent.    
  
Berry was leaning against him, smiling a bit. Trevor wraps his arms around him.    
  
\- “I would've wanted a fuck but I guess this is good too.” Trevor slightly smirks. Berry hides his face. 

 

\- “Do you think I'm lame?” Berry asks from Trevor. He grins back.    
  
\- “Psh. Just inexperienced..” Trevor chuckles a little bit. Berry thins his lips, feeling pissed.    
  
\- “I can give you a handjob if you like..” Berry says.    
  
\- “..Fucker..” B mumbles. 

  
\- “I want a happy handjob not an angry handjob.” Trevor smirked as Berry sighs again. 

  
\- “Fine.” he said, quietly and kisses his (Trevor's) cheek.    
  
\- “Is this good enough?” Berry asked him. Trevor nods at that.    
  
\- “Don't worry about it, cutie.” Trevor murmurs and kisses his lips, making Berry blush. 

 

Berry and Trevor make out lazily on the couch. 

 

Trevor gets tired with the kisses and pushes Berry away, then taking him in his arms.    
  
\- “You're warm, cuddle me..” Trevor demands. Berry smiles and stays close to him. 

 

Trevor strokes Berry's hair. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor and Berry have fallen asleep, B in Trevor's arms. 

  
  
Berry wakes up, noticing Trevor is still holding him. He has a blush to that and struggles to get out of Trevor's grip. 

  
  
\- “Mhm.. where you goin'?” Trevor mumbles.    
  
\- “I need to pee, let me go..” 

 

Trevor grunted, rolling his eyes and lets go of him. Berry sighed and goes to the bathroom. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Finding Out About BL & Cuddling

Kenzie wakes up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and starts browsing the internet on there. She was looking at her phone as she was still laying on Lamar. She was staring at yaoi/gay pictures now. 

 

She is also glad that Lamar was sleeping, she didn't want him to find out about this, considering she ships her other best friend, Tate with him. She has a notebook, full of drawings and one-shots of the 'Tate x Lamar' ship. 

 

'Hopefully Lamar doesn't find that notebook.' Kenzie thought to herself. 

 

She gets up and goes in the bathroom, closing the door after. She takes off her clothes and gets in the shower, turning it on, warm water was falling down on her body, onto her skin now. 

 

Lamar's still fast asleep. 

 

Lamar wakes up, seeing Kenzie's not around. He looks for his phone but finds a notebook instead. He opens the notebook and starts reading it.   
  
\- “..What the fuck is this shit?!” 

 

Kenzie got started by Lamar's loud voice, almost falling backwards and slipping but, didn't. 

She gets out, putting on a towel, wrapping it around herself. 

 

She walked out and looked at Lamar. "What is it, Lamar?" she asked then, saw him holding the notebook. She was blushing now. 

 

Lamar looks at Kenzie.   
  
\- “What. The. Fuck. Is. This?” 

 

"It's just something I write." Kenzie said with a slight smile and a blush again. 

 

Lamar takes another look in the notebook.   
  
\- “Oh..” Lamar gulps and puts the book away like he had touched something nastier. 

 

Kenzie gets a sad look on her face. She slowly walked over to her dresser. 

 

\- “Um.. how long have ya written this stuff..?” Lamar asked, he has a blush on his cheeks. 

 

"Since highschool." Kenzie said back to him.

"If you're talking about you then, two months." she also said. 

 

Lamar folds his arms and huffed.   
  
\- “Well..you could've at least made me the top..!” Lamar slightly yelled. 

 

Kenzie had a slight smirk. "You are, sometimes. But, why? You're cuter as a bottom." she said 

 

\- “Oh Ah' am the greatest Alpha Male of all of 'em!” Lamar said 

 

Kenzie laughed as she smirked again. "Righttttt~" 

 

\- “Huh?! Ya won't believe me?! C'mon..” Lamar said with a smirk. 

 

"Oh, my love, I believe ya. But, still, as a yaoi/bl fangirl, I just can't help myself." Kenzie was still smiling, saying that. 

 

Lamar looked at her weirdly, but shrugged and got comfy on the bed again.   
  
\- “Come here~” he whined. 

 

She giggled a little bit.

 

"What?" she asked, slightly confused. "Lamar, I'm still naked." 

 

Kenzie still only had a towel on her. 

 

Lamar chuckles at that.   
  
\- “So am Ah', so what's the excuse babe?” 

 

"Oh, yeah..." Kenzie said, blushing again. Kenzie grabs two pillows from the closet near her. She threw the pillows, one in Lamar's face, the other on Lamar's dick, now covering it. She got on the bed, laying there, on him. "That's better." she said with a smile.

 

Lamar just smirked at this.   
  
\- “Did Ah' fuck your memory away?” he teased. 

 

Kenzie playfully glared and slightly punched his chest. "Jerk." she said to him. 

 

Lamar was smirking again. 

 

Kenzie cutely tilts her head to the side. "I'm like a kitten and you're a big bear. Like a teddy bear." 

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “Alright then, kitty~” Lamar murmured. 

 

Kenzie smiled more again. "Bear~" 

 

Lamar smiled and kissed her cheek. 

 

Kenzie rests her head on Lamar's shoulder, closing her eyes to rest too. She has been very sleepy lately, not that she mind tho. She loves sleeping, napping around. 

 

Lamar stroked her hair, staring at the ceiling. 

 

Kenzie falls asleep, still laying on Lamar. 

 

Lamar also falls asleep. 

 

They were sleeping peacefully together now again. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - That Strange Morning

_ Kenzie rests her head on Lamar's shoulder, closing her eyes to rest too. She has been very sleepy lately, not that she mind tho. She loves sleeping, napping around.  _

 

_ Lamar stroked her hair, staring at the ceiling.  _

 

_ Kenzie falls asleep, still laying on Lamar.  _

 

_ Lamar also falls asleep.  _

 

_ They were sleeping peacefully together now again.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ The Next Day -  _

 

Kenzie was still sleeping until she felt sick and quickly got up. She ran into the bathroom, closing the door. She started puking into the toilet. The towel that was on her had fallen off, onto the bathroom floor. 

  
  
Lamar woke up to the puking noises.    
  
\- “Kenzie?” Lamar gets up and follows her to the bathroom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Trevor and Berry were cuddling on the couch.    
  
\- “I'm hungry..” Trevor whines. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie was done puking as she gets up again, hearing Lamar's voice. 

 

She flushes the toilet and cleans her mouth with sink water. 

 

She grabs the towel off the ground, putting it back on, covering herself again. She opens the door, seeing Lamar there. 

 

Lamar looks at her with worry.    
  
\- “Are ya a'ight, doll?” He asked and cups her face. 

 

"I'm okay, just a little sick but, I'II be fine." Kenzie said with a small smile. She walked past him and went to her dresser. She grabbed some clothes, putting on a bra and panties then, black sweatpant shorts with a dark gray tank top. She was talking as she got dressed. "I'II make you guys some breakfast." 

 

Lamar smiled to her and puts on a pair of sweatpants.    
  
\- “A'ight, love you, pumpkin~” Lamar walked behind her and placed a kiss on her neck. 

 

Kenzie smiled at him then, goes downstairs. She still wasn't feeling good but, she wasn't going to show it tho. She walked into the kitchen. She puts her hair back in a ponytail. Then, she started making breakfast in a pan on the stove, bacon and eggs. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Trevor lifts Berry off him. Berry pouts to that. 

 

Berry fiddles his thumbs. 'Now I'm cold☹️' 

  
  
Trevor and Berry watch TV together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few minutes later -  _

 

Kenzie finished making breakfast, a lot of it, plenty for everyone. She'll let them serve themselves. She puts some bacon and eggs on her plate. 

 

She also gets a diet coke soda from the refrigerator for her stomach. She sat down at the table and started eating, alone, mostly waiting for Lamar. 

 

Lamar came downstairs when he smelled the food. He noticed Kenzie and walked to her.    
  
\- “Oh, creeper is here?” He asked when he noticed Trevor. 

 

Trevor looked at him with a smirk.    
  
\- “My N-word! Guess we all crashed here..” Trevor chuckles. 

  
Trevor stands up, looking at Berry.    
  
\- “Huh..ya gonna' eat or what?” He asks with a frown.    
  
\- “S-sure..” Berry also gets up. 

 

Kenzie smiles at all of them. She is in a happy, good mood. 

 

Trevor and Berry sit down. He hands Berry a plateful and begins to eat his own. Berry pokes the food with a fork while watching Trevor. 

 

Kenzie noticed what Berry was doing and got worried. Kenzie looked at her food and stopped eating. 

 

'Well, if Berry ain't gonna eat, I'm not going to either.' she thought then, grabs her can, opening it. 

 

She was slowly drinking her soda now. 

 

Trevor nudges Berry's side with his elbow, making him wince.    
  
\- “Eat.. C'mon you have bacon there..” Trevor mumbles with his mouth full and points the plate. Berry blushes at that.    
  
\- “I don't like bacon..” Berry said, quietly and takes a forkful of eggs.    
  
\- “Are you fucking serious? This fine piece of ass here (pointing at Kenzie) has made a delicious breakfast here and you're not bothering to eat it?!”    
  
\- “Hey, ya talkin' 'bout mah girl!” Lamar frowns and wraps his arm around Kenzie. 

 

Berry folds his arms and glares at Trevor. Trevor grabs the piece of bacon off Berry's plate.

 

Kenzie smiled at Trevor and Lamar. But, because of a mood swing, she felt sad. That and Berry's one of her best friends. She got a sad look. She didn't mean to make him upset. 

 

"Sorry Berry, I should've asked what you wanted instead of assuming." she said, quietly, loud enough for them to hear tho. 

 

Berry cocks his brows.    
  
\- “Nonono! It's alright, Kenzie!” Berry also said, with a hesitated smile. 

  
  
Lamar frowned and rubs Kenzie's back. 

 

Kenzie had a slight smile back, very small but, it was there. She started eating her bacon again. She loves bacon a lot. She was chewing on it, slightly happily then, she also drank her soda again. 

 

She was very quiet tho and wasn't talking ethier.  

Kenzie got up, walking away. "I'II be right back, you guys." she said to them. She went into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself again. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. 

 

'What is wrong with me? Usually when I feel sad, I hide it. What the hell? I have to find out, later tho.' she thought to herself. 

 

Kenzie walked back out, nearly laughing. She sat back down and started eating her food again. 

 

Trevor groans and rolls his eyes.    
  
\- “I should get going soon anyway.” 

  
  
Berry's eyes widen.    
  
'No, don't go.' 

 

Kenzie finishes eating, noticing that everyone else was done too. She grabs the empty plates, putting them in the sink. She started washing the dishes now. 

 

After she was done, she walked over and is standing there, near Lamar, drinking her soda can again. It was almost empty. 

 

Kenzie throws the can away. She hugs Trevor before he left. 

 

Then, Berry follows Trevor outside.    
  
\- “Trevor..”    
  
T turns around to look at him with a frown.    
  
\- “What?” He gives him a cold stare. Berry blushed again.    
  
\- “Um..” Berry fiddled his hands.    
  
\- “Is there any chance to see you again?” ;-;    
  
Trevor looks at him, then snickering.    
  
\- “Gimme your phone, fag..” Trevor steps to him. Berry gives his phone to T. He adds his number in Berry's contacts.    
  
\- “Call me, sugar, but I seriously gotta' go now.” Trevor smirks and leaves. Berry holds his phone with a smile. 

 

Berry walks in and sits down, on the couch again, still smiling and staring at his phone. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Her Secret and Silent Happiness

_ Trevor smirks and leaves. Berry holds his phone with a smile.  _

 

_ Berry walks in and sits down, on the couch again, still smiling and staring at his phone.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry gets up.    
  
\- “Well, I guess it's better that I leave too.” 

 

Berry leaves the house. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie kisses Lamar on the lips then, goes upstairs. 

 

She changed her clothes. She is now wearing a black cropped hoodie with black sweatpants and black timb boots. 

 

She walked back downstairs. She looked at Lamar. 

 

"I'm going to that liquor store nearby. You want anything?" she asked him. 

  
  
Lamar kissed her lips.    
  
\- “Nah, Ah'm good.” he murmurs. 

 

"Ok, bye, love you." Kenzie said then, went outside, getting into her car. 

 

Kenzie drives to the nearby liquor store that actually sold good things. She stopped and got out, walking inside. She looked around, grabbing a few stuff. A bag of chips, a small pack of diet coke sodas, gum, and finally the important thing, why she was there. She grabbed two pregnancy test boxes, both two different brands. She payed for everything. 

 

Then, she walks out, bag in hand. She gets back in her car. 

 

Kenzie grabs the gum, opening it and putting two pieces of gum in her mouth. She puts the rest of the gum back in the bag after closing it. She is chewing the gum as she drives back to the house. 

 

She gets there and walked inside, quickly going into her room. She puts her gum, chips, and sodas in the bottom nightstand drawer. 

 

After that, she goes in the bathroom with the bag of pregnancy test boxes, not wasting any time finding out if she is pregnant or not. She also closed and locked the door. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was upstairs, doing push ups in another room. 

 

He heard Kenzie coming back. Her actions were just a little..suspicious? 

 

Lamar frowned and got up, stretching himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie reads the directions on the boxes. Both said that she needs to pee for the test. This made her a little mad. She puts the tests back in the bag, hiding it down under the bottom sink. 

 

She walked out and into the kitchen, grabbing two waters bottles from the refrigerator. She opened one, starting to drink it. 

 

\- “Kenzie?” Lamar heard her going downstairs and he followed. 

 

"What?" Kenzie asked 

 

She drank the water again, it was half empty now. 

 

Lamar smiled and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
\- “Mhm, heard ya gettin' back home~” He hugged her. 

 

Kenzie smiles in the water bottle, finishing it. She opens and starts drinking the other one now too. 

 

\- “Thirsty ain't ya~ Ah' wonder if ya'd chug my dick like that~” Lamar smirked. 

 

Because of the 'mood swings', Kenzie got very angry at what Lamar said. She pushed him away and was about to slap him but, didn't. 

 

"Just for saying that, you're not getting sex for a week." she said, angrily as she glared at him. 

 

She also finished the second water bottle. 

 

Lamar lets out a helpless squeak, not understanding what he did wrong. 

 

"Don't you ever say that I wonder if you'd chug my dick like that! I'm not for just blowjobs, you ass!" she yelled as she walked away. 

 

Kenzie left, going back upstairs then, into the bathroom again, also closing and locking the door. 

 

Lamar feels guilt hit him. He wondered why Kenzie got so mad. He sighed and goes upstairs. He notices that she has locked the bathroom door. Lamar leans against the door.    
  
\- “Kenzie..” Lamar said with a soft tune. 

 

Kenzie had already went pee on two of the sticks from each of the boxes. She's waiting for the results now. 

 

Because of the 'mood swings' again, she got sad and started crying. She puts her forehead against the door, where Lamar's back would've been, considering he's on the other side of the door. 

 

"I'm sorry for getting angry and yelling at you." she said to him, sadly as she cried more. 

 

\- “Whaat? Honey, Ah'm sorry.. Ah' didn't mean to hurt ya babe.. Ya are everythin' to me. Beautiful, cute.. Ya are my kitten~” Lamar murmured. 

 

Kenzie smiled at that. "I know. You're everything to me too. You're funny, nice. I love you. You're my bear." she said in a soft, gentle, loving tone of voice. 

 

Lamar hums and smiles.    
  
\- “Come out, please? Ah' wanna' see yo beautiful face, love.” Lamar murmurs. 

 

"I will in a second." Kenzie also said then, checks the pregnancy tests. One said 'pregnant' on a text while the other had two red lines meaning positive. Her eyes widened. 

 

"Damnit..." Her voice was quiet. 

 

'Last time, Lamar fainted while he thought about that. How's he gonna reaction now?' she also thought. 

 

Lamar sat down on the bed. 

 

Kenzie grabbed the test with two red lines and walked out. She walks over towards Lamar, the test in her hands, behind her back. She was in front of him now, her eyes puffy and slightly red from crying. 

 

Lamar looks at her with raised brows. Then, he looks at the test.    
  
\- “Is that..a pregnancy test?” He asked, quietly.    
  
\- “What does it say?” 

 

Kenzie gives the pregnancy test stick to him, putting it in his hands. She wiped her eyes then, lays on the bed, next to Lamar but, facing the other way so, her back was to him. She was slightly curled up in a ball. She slightly touches her stomach. She knows that she won't feel movement until the sixth month but, she still like to. Half of her felt happy, she always wanted children. 

 

Lamar looked at it, noticing two red lines. 'Pregnant? Ah'm the Dad.' Lamar begins to smile more, happy tears falling from the corners of his eyes.    
  
\- “..Ah'm gonna' be a dad, Kenzie..” Lamar said with a cracking voice, smiling. 

 

Kenzie looked at him, glad that he's happy. She pushed him down on the bed, on his back. She hugs him, wrapping her arms around his body. She also kissed him on the lips. 

 

Lamar chuckled and wraps his arms around her.   
  
\- “Ah'll love all of us..” Lamar murmurs, looking in Kenzie's eyes. 

 

Kenzie snuggled against Lamar's neck again. She closed her eyes, feeling tired but, also happy. She rested now, staying on top of Lamar. 

 

Lamar holds Kenzie close to him, thinking about the whole parent thing. 

 

"You'd be a good father." Kenzie quietly said to him, her eyes still closed. 

 

\- “Ya will be a good Momma.” Lamar said with a smile. 

 

Kenzie smiled, hugging him tightly, loving how warm Lamar is right now. 

 

Lamar smiles more and hugs her back again. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Telling Others and This Nice Mood

_ Kenzie snuggled against Lamar's neck again. She closed her eyes, feeling tired but, also happy. She rested now, staying on top of Lamar.  _

 

_ Lamar holds Kenzie close to him, thinking about the whole parent thing.  _

 

_ "You'd be a good father." Kenzie quietly said to him, her eyes still closed.  _

 

_ \- “Ya will be a good Momma.” Lamar said with a smile.  _

 

_ Kenzie smiled, hugging him tightly, loving how warm Lamar is right now.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry has come back, he walked in and goes to Kenzie's fridge, looking for something to eat. 

 

He's homeless, for now anyway. 

 

Berry makes a sandwich and sits down on the couch. It's comfort food, he didn't find Trevor. 

 

He browses his phone. 

  
  
'I wonder if this is even the right number he gave me..' 

 

He hugs his legs while munching on the sandwich. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"What do you think that Franklin's gonna think?" Kenzie asked, almost laughing. She had been best friends with Lamar and Franklin, before getting together with Lamar. She still has a good friendship with Franklin. 

 

Lamar hummed in thought.   
  
\- “He'll be happy.. He's gonna' be the best godfather ever.” Lamar chuckled. 

 

Kenzie got up. "Let's go, I wanna tell him now. I'm gonna go tell Claudia and Berry, if he's here. Be right back then, we'll go." Kenzie said, happily. 

 

She ran downstairs, she saw Berry in the kitchen. "Berry? Not that I'm not happy to see you but, what ya doing here?" she asked him. 

 

Lamar follows Kenzie downstairs. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry gets startled by Kenzie.  
  
\- “Oh! Hey, Kenzie.. I just.. stumbled by..heheh..” Berry smiles, hiding his slight sadness. 

 

Kenzie noticed this and sat down in front of Berry. "What's wrong? And don't lie." she asked then, said. 

 

Berry looks away with a blush.    
  
\- “It's nothing really.. I just.. got a liking for Trevor.. I think I have a crush.” 

  
  
Kenzie got a big smile. "Really!? You two would be so cute together! I ship it! :D" she said, loud and very happy. 

 

She grabs Berry's hands while saying that. 

  
  
Berry blushes more, smiling a bit.    
  
\- “Really..?” He says quietly.    
  
\- “I don't know if he likes me that much..” 

 

"I think he does. I can talk to him if you want me to." Kenzie also said to Berry. 

 

Berry nods a bit.    
  
\- “I'd appreciate that, thanks Kenzie.” Berry smiled again. 

  
  
Lamar looks at the situation a bit helplessly. 

 

Kenzie slightly hugs him then, pulled away. "By the way, I wanted to tell you something. I know that you don't like children but, I want you to know anyway, that I'm pregnant." she said, smiling. 

 

Berry raises his brows.    
  
\- “Pregnant? You? Wow.” Berry had a smile, then smirks at Lamar.    
  
\- “Congrats.” he says with another smile. Lamar smiles and rubs his neck. 

 

Kenzie was smiling more. "You can stay here as long as you like." she said 

 

Berry nods with a smile. 

 

"Lamar, lets go tell Franklin." Kenzie said, looking at her boyfriend. 

  
  
Lamar nodded at that.    
  
\- “A'ight, lemme' just get some clothes, hun.” Lamar said 

 

"Oh, right." Kenzie has a smile. 

 

She went upstairs, with him. She changed her clothing, putting on dark gray sweatpants. She also puts on her black timb boots. 

 

Lamar wears his iconic outfit, with the green cap. 

 

Kenzie grabs his face, gently and kissed him again. 

 

Lamar kisses her back with a smile. 

 

Then, they went outside and got into Lamar's vehicle. 

 

Lamar has a classic purple and green Lowrider. They drive to Franklin's house in Vinewood Hills. 

 

Kenzie texted Franklin. 'Me and Lamar are here, outside' she texts him. 

 

She smiled and got out of the car. 

 

Franklin has grown to like Kenzie and her friends. He opens the door for them.    
  
\- “Sup, Kenzie and Lamar!” Frank smiles at them. 

 

Kenzie hugs Franklin then, they all went inside the house. Kenzie sat down on the couch. When Franklin offers her a beer, she said 'no' to that. 

 

Lamar sits with Kenzie, taking a beer. 

 

Kenzie looked at Lamar. 

 

"Tell him, Lamar." she said to him, smiling again.

 

Lamar rubbed his neck and smiled. Franklin also sat down and looked at them again, with a frown.    
  
\- “Um..? What is it?”    
  
\- “Franklin, homie.. Me and Kenzie.. we're gonna be parents!” Lamar smirked. 

 

Franklin's eyes went wide.    
  
\- “..What?! Really?” Franklin looked at both of them, for a second time.    
  
\- “Ya pregnant, sugar? That's..awesome!” 

 

Kenzie smiles again as she nods her head to him. 

 

Franklin smiled more and hugs Kenzie.    
  
\- “Damn..! Ah'm so happy for ya!” Franklin said 

 

Kenzie hugs him back, with another smile. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Really Gay ♡

_\- “Ya pregnant, sugar? That's..awesome!”_

 

_Kenzie smiles again as she nods her head to him._

 

_Franklin smiled more and hugs Kenzie._

_  
\- “Damn..! Ah'm so happy for ya!” Franklin said_

 

_Kenzie hugs him back, with another smile._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After she lets go of Franklin, she texted someone.

 

'Tate, I have to tell you something and there's someone you should see. Meet us by the bench on the beach.' she texts then, looks at Lamar.

 

"Lamar, lets go, I want you to meet someone and I have to tell that person the news too. Bye Franklin, we'll hang out some other time." she said, with a smile.

 

Kenzie and Lamar get up, from the couch. They walked out, leaving now.

 

Lamar drives them where Kenzie wanted to be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie smiled again as she got out and saw Tate standing there.

 

She smiles even more.

 

"Tate! :D"

 

Kenzie hugs him, tightly, wrapping her arms around him.

 

Tate smiled as he also wraps his arms around her.

 

He is wearing a dark gray tank top with a black, unzipped jacket over it and black jeans with dark gray timb boots.

 

Lamar gets out of the car and looks at the guy. He smiles a bit and walks to them.  
  
\- “Hey, Ah'm Lamar.” he said

 

Tate smiled at him. "Name's Tate."

 

Lamar nods to him with a smile. The name rings a bell though. This was the guy that Kenzie had written in her book?! ..Dayum~

 

Tate stared at him. 'Damn, I saw pictures but, he's more attractive in person.' he thought to himself.

 

Lamar shifts awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

 

Kenzie noticed the way Lamar was acting. She got in front of Tate with that happy smile.

 

"Tate, I'm pregnant and it's Lamar's." she said to him.

 

Tate smiles again. "Really? That's great :D" he said then, hugs her again.

 

Lamar smiles at that.

 

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to your house." Tate said

 

Kenzie nods her head.

 

They all started walking to Lamar's vehicle,

 

Lamar walked ahead of them. Tate and Kenzie falling a little bit behind to talk.

 

"When we get to your house, I wanna test the waters with Lamar." Tate whispered to her.

 

Kenzie blushed as she smiled and almost fangirled. She nods her head as Tate was smiling, silently. Both of them were quietly walking.

 

They all get in the car now.

 

Lamar drove them back to Kenzie's house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry was taking a nap on the couch, while they were gone.

 

He wakes up, hearing them coming back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

All three of them went upstairs and in Kenzie's room.

 

Kenzie closed the door then, looked at them.

 

"I'm gonna go take a bath, be right back." she said to those two. Then, she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

 

She left them alone in the room. She liked baths. Also, she was slightly fangirling that Tate and Lamar were alone now.

 

She takes off her clothes and turns on the water. 

 

After it's done, she gets into the warm water, relaxing in the bath now. 

 

Lamar was sitting on the bed while Tate was standing there, near him.

 

Lamar tapped his fingers on his lap.  
  
\- “So, Tate.. How long have ya and Kenzie known each other?” Lamar asked, feeling a string of defense in his mind. What if Kenzie left him for this guy? Maybe he's her ex!

 

Lamar didn't know that Tate is hella gay ;) 

 

"We've been friends since highschool. And before you assume anything, cutie. I'm bisexual and mostly into guys." Tate said to him.

 

Lamar frowned with a slight blush.  
  
\- “Uhm.. A'ight..” He mumbles.

  
  
Tate smirked as he walked over to Lamar, getting near him. He was leaning down now and putting his hands on each side of Lamar, on the bed. Their noses were touching as they were very close now.

 

Lamar leans back as an instinct.  
  
\- “Dawg, have ya heard about um.. personal space?” Lamar frowns again.

 

Tate got sad, he wasn't expecting Lamar to act that way. "Right." he said, slightly pulling away but, still standing there.

 

Lamar's face is bright red. He folds his arms and glares at Tate.

 

"You're adorable when you glare at me, Lamar." Tate also said, with a slight smirk.

 

\- “Just because Ah'm Kenzie's boyfriend, doesn't mean ya'd have a chance on me!” Lamar says sassily.

 

"Ooh, feisty~" Tate was smirking and teasing. He couldn't help that he's a flirtatious being.

 

Lamar huffed at that.

 

"Can't know until you try it. I'm guessing you're a bottom with males~ considering how feisty you're acting." Tate smirked again after saying that.

 

Lamar's jaw hangs open.  
  
\- “Ah'm sorry..? Dawg, mah woman is only in the bathroom! Ah'm not appreciating.. whatever this is!” Lamar huffs again, that blush still strong on his cheeks. 

 

"I love when you blush, cutie~ ..and don't worry about Kenzie, even if she knew, which I think she does. She wouldn't mind this." Tate said as he smiled at him.

 

Lamar raises his brows.  
  
\- “..sounds a lot like MINDING!” Lamar bites his lip.

 

Tate laughed, smiling more.

 

Lamar wasn't buying Tate's attitude, his mind screaming for help from his beloved girlfriend.

 

Kenzie was still in the bath, she relaxed, closing her eyes. She heard the whole conversation.

 

'Just kiss each other already.' Her fangirl mind thought.

  
  
Lamar was feeling nervous about this. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry sighed, to himself and tries to call Trevor. He's not picking up.

 

He tries another time. This time he answers, tho the line is scratchy.

  
  
\- “H-hello..? -?!”

  
  
The line goes quiet with a loud noise.

  
  
Berry puts his phone away.  
  
'..I wonder if he's alright..' he thought. 

 

Berry decides to take a walk. He's going around the block.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie gets out, draining the tub of the water. She had put her clothes in the dirty clothes bin.

 

She puts on a towel again, wrapping it around her body. She walked out, seeing Tate in front of Lamar.

 

Kenzie smirked with her fangirl mind and pushed Tate.

 

Then, she walked over to the dresser.

 

Tate falls on top of Lamar, catching himself, his hands on each side of Lamar while Lamar was laying on the bed now, on his back. That fall made their clothed dicks accidentally rub up against each other. Tate tried not to moan with another smirk.

 

Kenzie was fangirling in the background.

 

Lamar's eyes widen and he stares at Tate's face. He was feeling uncomfortably aroused by the situation.

 

Tate couldn't help himself and it's not like Lamar was saying 'no'. He started rubbing their clothed shafts together, grinding against him.

 

Lamar let a gasp out, before coming to his senses and pushing Tate.  
  
\- “The fuck's wrong with ya?!”

 

"For a second, you were enjoying it. I'II take that." Tate also said to him, as he smirked again. 

 

Lamar huffs in disbelief, getting up and glaring at him. He shakes his head and leaves the bedroom, slamming the door after him. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - That Promise & Loving Relationship

_Lamar let a gasp out, before coming to his senses and pushing Tate._

_  
\- “The fuck's wrong with ya?!” _

 

 _"For a second, you were enjoying it. I'II take that_ _." Tate also said to him, as he smirked again._

 

_Lamar huffs in disbelief, getting up and glaring at him. He shakes his head and leaves the bedroom, slamming the door after him._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Tate got a very sad look in his eyes.

 

Kenzie was wearing a white tank top with dark gray sweatpant shorts now.

 

She also got a sad look, not running after Lamar, instead sitting in front of Tate, on the ground and hugging him.

 

"It's okay, he just needs to calm down." she said 

 

This wasn't just some experiment or something to tease Lamar. Tate actually has feelings for Lamar, he has for a few months now after Kenzie talked about Lamar and showed pictures of him. Kenzie promised to Tate that they could share Lamar, considering they both like him. If only they could convince him tho.

 

Kenzie doesn't like the fact Tate is sad and hasn't found love until he got a crush on Lamar, a liking for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was boiling mad, pacing downstairs and mumbling to himself. This just wasn't right! He loved Kenzie and now her friend acts nastily around them. It all was fishy, Lamar sighed and left the house. Maybe a good run would calm him.

 

He was out for the jog, clearing his thoughts. He had earbuds, listening to music, to help him calm down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie saw Lamar had left, she got very sad again now. She was glad Tate didn't look out the window.

 

Tate had took off his jacket. He also takes off his glasses and two necklaces, putting these things on the nightstand. He takes off his boots.

 

Then, he lays down on the bed.

 

Kenzie lays next to him and pulls Tate closer, hugging him. Her arms wrapped around Tate as he rested his face in her neck.

 

Tate felt sad but, liked Kenzie comforting him. Kenzie didn't like him in this sad mood. Tate usually didn't be sad over things but, he hasn't had love yet.

 

Kenzie understands, she touches his hair and kisses his head.

 

Tate slightly smiles. He closes his eyes, to rest now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie and Tate were still cuddling. Tate was slightly tired and sleepy. He was falling asleep in Kenzie's arms, tho not that he didn't like it. But, he wished that he was in Lamar's arms or better, holding him in his arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was back from his run, he headed in a cold shower.

 

Kenzie heard the shower and smirks. She gently lets go of Tate, replacing herself with a pillow. Tate didn't notice and was still asleep, hugging the pillow now.

 

She smiled, quietly getting up. She takes off her clothes, leaving them on the dresser and left the room, closing the door too.

 

She went into the bathroom, silently again and gets in the shower with Lamar, sneaking behind him. She hugs him, kissing Lamar's back.

 

Lamar was mostly in his thoughts and got startled by Kenzie, not jumping up but tensing. It wasn't the first time of her doing so. Lamar sighed softly and placed his hands on Kenzie's.   
  
\- “Hey.” Lamar said

 

"You still grumpy, grizzly bear?" Kenzie asked with a slight smirk, almost laughing.

 

Lamar pulled away from the hug, just to turn around, to face her. He placed his hands around her waist.   
  
\- “Ah'm good.” he said

 

Kenzie looked at him. "You shouldn't be mean to Tate." she said, hoping this wouldn't start a fight, she'd hate that.

 

Lamar frowned a bit.   
  
\- “Oh Ah' think it went vice versa..” Lamar questioned with a calm tune.

 

"He was just playing around. He was sad when you left tho." Kenzie also said to him.

 

Lamar sighs again, to that.

 

Kenzie gets saddened as she stares up at him.

 

Lamar cups her face.   
  
\- “Honey, Ah' don't tend to hurt yo friends cus Ah' know how much it hurts ya.. But Ah' felt wrong. Ah' love you and Ah'm loyal to ya..”

 

Kenzie started crying, with the mood swings, she couldn't help it. "Tate has feelings for you..I can't hurt him..I promised him that w-we..." she also said, sadly.

 

'I can't say it, Lamar will hate us..' she thought to herself again.

 

Lamar raised his brows, keeping Kenzie close to him. Tate has feelings for him? Not a surprise after what happened, but was this alright?   
  
\- “..Ya promised what..?” Lamar asks with a dark tone of voice.

 

Kenzie didn't want to but, she pushed Lamar away, crying more. Knowing Lamar will never love Tate was breaking her heart, she didn't want Tate to be alone again. But, Lamar will probably never agree to the promise, her and Tate made to each other. These tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

 

Lamar feels helpless and it felt bad to see his girl crying.   
  
\- “Honey..talk to me..” Lamar said, quietly.

 

Kenzie looked down now, for a second. "We promised each other that we'd share you because we both like you. I don't want him to be alone or sad again. When I showed pictures of you and talked about you. He looked so happy, finally. I don't wanna take that away from him..." she said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar pieced the puzzle together in his mind. He folded his arms, biting his inner cheek. He felt sort of betrayed, but he was happy with Kenzie and wanted her to be happy.   
  
\- “..How does he take the pregnancy?” Lamar asked

 

"He's happy, he always wanted me to have children, knowing that it's yours, he is very excited and even more happy." Kenzie had a small smile, wiping her tears away. 

 

Lamar smiled a bit at that.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. 

  
\- “Ah’ think..it could work. If it's just okay for ya, kitty~” Lamar smirks.

 

Kenzie kissed Lamar's lips, happily and lovingly. She pulled away, looking in his eyes. "Love you." 

 

Lamar kisses her back.   
  
\- “Love ya too.” he murmured.

 

"I think Tate's still asleep in the room." Kenzie said then, she laughed a little bit.

 

Lamar chuckled too.   
  
\- “Let him sleep, poor guy.”

 

"I will, Bear~"

 

Lamar smiled and got out of the shower, drying himself.

 

Kenzie did the same, drying off and putting a towel on her body. She walked out and back into the room, smiling at a still sleeping Tate on the bed.

 

Lamar changes his clothes in the bathroom, having a black tank top, boxers and sweatpants on.

 

Kenzie got dressed in the room, putting her dark gray sweatpant shorts and white tank top back on. She dries her hair then, puts the towel in a dirty clothes bin.

  
  
Lamar follows Kenzie.

 

Kenzie's bed was huge, three people could be on there. Kenzie lays on her side as she goes on her phone, browsing the internet on there again.

 

She was laying on the bed now, with Lamar and Tate.

 

Lamar takes the other side of the bed, facing away from Kenzie and Tate. He just tried to get used to the thought that Tate would be part of their relationship.

 

Kenzie smiled, finding a picture of a cat and a bear. She was showing it to Lamar. "Hey look, Lamar, it's us." she whispered, nearly laughing.

 

Lamar turns to look at her phone, clicking his tongue and rolling his eyes.

 

Kenzie quietly laughed. "I think Tate would be a fox." she said, smiling at that.

 

\- “Then we'd be quite a zoo..” Lamar mumbled.

 

"No because those are wild animals, sweetheart and cats aren't in zoos." Kenzie said, disagreeing with him.

 

Lamar rolls his eyes again while facing the other way.   
  
\- “Yeah yeah..” he said, with a smirk.

 

Tate cutely hugs the pillow, tightly.

 

Kenzie smiled at that. "This is adorable." she whispers then, takes a picture of Tate sleeping, holding the pillow still in his arms.

 

Lamar has closed his eyes, trying to rest.

 

Kenzie also takes a picture of Lamar. She sends it to Tate's phone. She always did this so Tate would've had something nice to wake up to. She send this one for him just cause.

 

Lamar had learnt from Kenzie's acting when she had something in her mind. Being so quiet, he knew that she was taking pictures.

 

Kenzie took a picture of herself with the kitty filter and sent it to Lamar's phone.

 

Lamar's phone buzzed on the nightstand, he took it and opened the message. He couldn't help but smile at it. He replied with a heart emoji and then, he puts his phone away. 

 

Kenzie smiled and leaned over. She kissed Lamar's cheek.

 

Lamar smiles and turned to look at her.

 

Kenzie cuddled against him.

 

She was gonna put little tests to see if Lamar was serious about Tate being in the relationship too, Tate was probably also gonna test him a few times. She had sent 'the sleeping Tate' picture to Lamar's phone. This is test one.

 

Lamar browsed his phone again, looking at the sneak pic of Tate. He chuckled quietly, not really putting much mind to it.

 

Kenzie smiles again, snuggling up to him more.

 

Lamar put his phone away again now and gets comfy. 

  
  
Kenzie closed her eyes, falling asleep, after that. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Feels and Touches ♡

Berry had made his way to Vanilla Unicorn, to get these gay thoughts out of him. He sat down on one of the couches and looked around, not calling any girls, just watching them go by.

  
  
A familiar silhouette caught his eye, a tall bloody guy going in the backroom. Trevor? Berry shook his head with a sigh.

 

Berry was about to pay for a lap dance when he saw Trevor again, the Canadian looked back to him with a frown.   
  
\- “T-Trevor?” Berry blushed a bit. Trevor smirked and grabbed him by the hand. Trevor took him to his ‘office’.

 

Trevor lets go of Berry's hand and goes for the fridge. Berry looks at his hand, pouting when Trevor doesn't hold it anymore.   
  
\- “Do you..run this place?” Berry frowns. Trevor rolls his eyes.   
  
\- “Duh.. Trevor Philips Enterprises gotta expand!”   
  
\- “Enter..prises?”   
  
\- “Yeah, are you deaf or retarded? Or both?” Trevor glares at Berry.

 

\- “Huh..” Berry shrugs.   
  
Trevor takes a beer and gets one for Berry too.   
  
\- “Didn't expect to see you here..” Trevor says and sits on a table. Berry does the same, sitting beside T.   
  
\- “Same..” Berry said, quietly and sipped the beer.

 

Trevor and Berry were quiet for a while.   
  
\- “..I tried to call you.” Berry said, in a quiet voice again. He looks down at his feet when Trevor looks at him.   
  
\- “Oh, didn't get any calls..” Trevor mumbles. Berry rocks his feet, nervously. Trevor frowned at that.   
  
\- “Stop that..” he said, with an annoyed tune.   
  
\- “Stop what? ..This? Sorry..” Berry tries to stay still.

 

Berry carefully leans against Trevor's shoulder.

 

Trevor raised his brows and looked at him. Berry looked down, just quietly seeking for his attention. Trevor chuckled silently and wrapped his arm around Berry.

 

Berry fiddles his thumbs but, gets stopped by Trevor's hand.   
  
\- “What-?”   
  
\- “What makes you so anxious around me?” Trevor asked. Berry blushes.

 

Berry takes Trevor's hand in his own.   
  
\- “I don't want you to go away..” Berry also said quietly. He pulls Trevor's hand against his chest.

 

Trevor cocks his brows askingly. Berry leaned to peck his cheek quickly.   
  
\- “I think I'm growing to like you, it's scary..” Berry says and looks away.

 

Trevor chuckles in disbelief.   
  
\- “Like..me?”   
  
Berry smirks a bit.   
  
\- “Yeah, you deaf or retarded? Or both?” B said and looks up at him.

 

Trevor smirks back.   
  
\- “Heyy..that's my line, you can't use it!” Trevor punches him lightly. Berry smirks again, to that. Trevor pushes Berry down on the table, on his back and leans on top of him. Berry blushed again and looked at T.

 

Trevor smirked and leaned to kiss Berry.

 

Trevor plays with B's lips, sucking his lower lip.   
  
\- “Can we crash at your place~?” Trevor murmured.   
  
\- “I-I don't..have a place.” he says awkwardly. Trevor stops and pulls away.   
  
\- “..What do you mean?” Trevor frowns again. Berry chuckles in embarrassment.   
  
\- “I live here and there.. I had a trailer but.. someone burned it last week..heheh..”

 

Trevor frowned a bit, more concerned.   
  
\- “You livin' on the streets?”   
  
\- “..More like bunking with my friends..” Berry has another blush.   
  
\- “..Alright, you'll stay with me, since now.” Trevor said. Berry raises his brows.   
  
\- “W-what?”

 

Berry smiles a bit.  
  
\- “But..thanks..” he also said.   
  
Trevor smiles to him.   
  
\- “So, what's your name? Wanna know who I'll be fucking..” Trevor smirks again. Berry was blushing at that.   
  
\- “My friends call me ‘Berry’..”   
  
Trevor snorts at that.   
  
\- “Cute..” Trevor said to that. Berry blushes more.

 

Berry tugs Trevor's shirt collar.   
  
\- “Kisses?” :3

 

Trevor was smirking as he kisses Berry again. B wraps his arms around T's neck to pull him closer.

 

Trevor deepens the kiss, making Berry to let a small sound from him.

 

Berry reaches down to touch Trevor.

 

Trevor pulls from the kiss with a smirk.   
  
\- “So eager, huh?” Trevor murmurs and starts kissing Berry's neck, making him shudder and squirm under the Canadian.

 

Trevor nibbled his neck, teasingly. Berry shuddered again and snaked a hand in T's pants, taking Trevor's semi-hard in his hand.

 

Berry blushed, Trevor looked in his eyes. He licked his lips. Berry swallowed and began to pump T’s shaft while they deepened the kiss.

 

Berry kept stroking him, a little faster. Trevor broke their kiss and nibbled his (Berry's) ear. B circled his thumb over the tip, making Trevor sigh which caused goosebumps to Berry.

 

Trevor's breath got heavier, he concentrated to his climaxing. Berry massaged his shaft before stroking him again, strongly. Soon enough, Trevor came, staining his pants and B's hand. He let out a choked moan, breathing heavily while relaxing.

 

Berry looked up into T's half-lidded eyes, smiling a bit. Trevor smirked even more, licking his lips.

 

Trevor put his head on Berry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Berry smiled, stroking Trevor's receding hair, gently.

 

Trevor soon enough gets up and takes another beer. Berry goes to the nearest sink and washes his hands. He's startled by Trevor who wraps his arms around B’s waist from behind.

  
  
\- “I'll take us home soon.” Trevor murmurs. Berry smiles at him. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - His Place, Danger, and Heated Evening ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with just Berry and Trevor xD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it :)

_Trevor put his head on Berry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Berry smiled, stroking Trevor's receding hair, gently._

 

_Trevor soon enough gets up and takes another beer. Berry goes to the nearest sink and washes his hands. He's startled by Trevor who wraps his arms around B’s waist from behind._

_  
\- “I'll take us home soon.” Trevor murmurs. Berry smiles at him._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor pressed his head against Berry's shoulder. Berry smiled more, liking the attention. Trevor sighed with a smile too.  
  
\- “Do you like me, Trevor?” Berry asked quietly, it made Trevor chuckle.  
  
\- “You're fun. Yes, I like you.” Trevor murmured.

 

Berry sighed happily and turned around, looking up at him with a small smile.  
  
\- “So..you kill people and own a strip club. What else you do?” Berry also asked, with a smirk. Trevor smirked back to him and finished his second beer.  
  
\- “A lot more, sugar.” Trevor also murmured.

Then, after that, they left the Vanilla Unicorn. Trevor led Berry to his Bodhi and began to drive to Sandy Shores.

 

Berry holds Trevor's hand during the drive and watches the landscapes.

 

After awhile, Berry falls asleep. Trevor glances at him with a slight smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Trevor and Berry arrive to his trailer. Berry wakes up and looks around.  
  
\- “Back from the plastic city!” Trevor sighs in relief.

 

Ron and Wade make an appearance.  
  
\- “Oh hey Trevor! W-who's this?” Wade scratches his neck and points at Berry.

 

Berry frowns. Trevor smirks and gets out of the car.  
  
\- “He's living with me now.” Trevor said

 

Berry smiles shyly and he also gets out of the car.  
  
\- “..Trevor, why haven't you talked about HIM ever? I don't trust him!” Ron glares at Berry.

 

Berry huffed at that.  
  
\- “To be honest I wouldn't trust you either creep..” Berry rolls his eyes. 

 

Berry and Ron start arguing with each other. Wade looks at them confused.  
  
\- “Trevor, isn't that guy like me-?!”

  
  
Trevor shoves Wade away and grabs Berry by his shoulder, dragging him in the trailer.  
  
\- “Alright, that's enough social encounters for you..” Trevor mumbles and tosses him on the couch. He then goes outside to have a chat with Ron and Wade.

 

Berry sighs and lays down on the couch, looking around the trailer, lazily.

 

Trevor comes back to the trailer, bringing a pizza box and putting it on the kitchen counter.  
  
\- “Hey, you hungry?” Trevor asks and looks at Berry.

 

Berry smiles and sits up.  
  
\- “Yeah, everything alright with your..buddies?” Berry asks him. Trevor snorts at that.  
  
\- “Yeah, don't mind Ron and Wade, they're piece of shits. Now, eat.” Trevor also said and opens the box. Berry gets up and comes to take a slice of pizza.

 

Trevor watches him eating.  
  
\- “I thought you'd live somewhere more fancy if ya have a strip club..” Berry said  
  
\- “I hate ‘fancy’.” Trevor mumbles to that.

 

Berry shrugs and munches his slice.  
  
\- “Can't blame ya.” he smiled to Trevor. Berry was cringing a bit to the mess the trailer had, but he decided it was alright.  
  
\- “Have ya ever shoot anything?” Trevor asked, Berry raised his brows.  
  
\- “Not really, how com-?”  
  
\- “Then I should teach ya!” Trevor smirked.

 

Berry looks at him in surprise.  
  
\- “That would be cool, I guess.” Berry smiled again.

 

Trevor's really excited about that. Berry's taking another slice of a pizza but Trevor snitches that. Berry pouts while Trevor smirks again.  
  
\- “Open your mouth, sugar.” Trevor murmurs. Berry does as said. Trevor holds the slice and brings it on B's lips to feed him. Berry has another smile, blushing.

 

Berry and Trevor finish the slice, they smile to each other.  
  
\- “Wanna’ have a look around? I'll show you.” Trevor says with a smirk.

 

Berry nods eagerly.

 

There's two quad bikes in the yard. Berry looks at them excitedly when they get out.  
  
\- “Can I drive that? I looove quad bikes~”

 

Trevor chuckles at his excitement.  
  
\- “Have ya even driven one before?” Trevor asked. Berry nods his head.  
  
\- “A bit, I always wanted to have one.” Berry smiled.

 

Trevor smirked.  
  
\- “Get on it then.” he said

 

Berry's face lit up. He takes the yellow one while Trevor takes the red one.

 

Trevor starts the quad bike and drives away.  
  
\- “H-H-Hey! Wait!” Berry yelled.

 

Trevor does some donuts and looks back at him.  
  
\- “C'mon, I'm waitin'~!”

 

Trevor and Berry drive around Sandy Shores. They stay a while in deserted area, drifting and doing tricks. Trevor teaches him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_After awhile -_

 

Trevor stops his quad bike, getting off. Berry does the same, a bit confused. Trevor walks over to him with a smirk. He cups B's face.

 

Berry takes support from the seat of his quad bike. Trevor then leans down and kisses him hungrily.

 

Trevor deepens the kiss and pulls Berry closer to him.

 

Trevor grinds their crotches together.  
  
\- “Fuck~ I want you..~” He growls, making Berry blush, shuddering.

 

Trevor nibbles Berry's lips, but stops when they hear engines revving. Three of the bikers arrive.  
  
\- “Philips! You. Are. Dead!”

 

Trevor's eyes widen.  
  
\- “Down..” Trevor hisses and forces B down with him, behind the quad bike. The bikers show off, shooting on both sides of the quad, threateningly. It's enough to cause panic for Berry.  
  
\- “Shit..” Trevor curses and takes a pistol out of his pocket.

 

Berry's shaking. Trevor clicks his tongue and tries to shoot behind the quad. One of the bikers pops the other side's tires, scaring B again.  
  
It gets quiet when they start reloading. Berry looks at the other quad bike when Trevor starts shooting the bikers.  
  
\- “Fuck off! You'll get killed anyway, you fuckers!” Trevor yells. Berry tries to crawl towards Trevor's quad bike.

 

Trevor takes cover again. Berry takes cover behind Trevor's quad bike. Trevor gets a headshot to one of the bikers, running then to steal his assault rifle. He knocks one of the bikers down, shooting the other. He then bashes the head of the last one's with his foot.

  
  
Berry gets onto the quad bike. There were more bikers coming. He drives to T and he gets on too. Berry drives them away while Trevor shoots the following bikers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a while, they get away, Trevor tells Berry to drive them back home.

  
  
Berry stops the quad bike at the trailer, he's shaking like a leaf. Trevor hugs him, tightly against himself, kissing his (Berry's) neck.  
  
\- “Thanks for the help.” Trevor murmured to him.

 

Trevor gets off the quad bike and carries Berry into the trailer. Berry looks at Trevor with worry.  
  
\- “A-Are you alright..?” he asked quietly, his voice shaky. Trevor huffs with a smirk.  
  
\- “You can't be serious.. I'm more worried about you.. That seems to be your first time in a situation like that..” Trevor said, with raised brows.  
  
\- “Duh..” Berry sighed and hides his face in Trevor's neck. Trevor carried Berry in the bedroom, laying him down.

 

He's about to get up when Berry tugs his shirt.  
  
\- “Stay..?” Berry said, quietly.

 

Trevor raises his brows, then chuckles. He gets on the bed and pulls Berry in his embrace. Berry is still shaking, but calming down in Trevor's arms.

 

Berry clings to Trevor's shirt.  
  
\- “..is that why you want me to learn to shoot?” Berry asked, in a quiet voice again. Trevor rubs his back, soothingly.  
  
\- “Yeah, that's one reason.” Trevor also said to him.

 

\- “What are the other reasons?” Berry also asks. Trevor rubs his chin against B's head.  
  
\- “So you can defend yourself and help me with getting them down.. and cus it's fun..” Trevor smirks a bit.  
  
\- “Why are they after you?”  
  
\- “They fuck with my businesses..”  
  
\- “The strip club..?”  
  
\- “No! Psh, my meth and gun business..”  
  
Berry's eyes widen a bit.  
  
\- “Oh..” 

 

Trevor chuckles.  
  
\- “Welcome to the T.P.I!”  
  
\- “TPI?”  
  
\- “Trevor Philips Industries!”  
  
\- “..didn't you say earlier it was Enterprises-”  
  
\- “Shut up, it's gorgeous!”

 

Berry was calming down, snuggling against Trevor.

 

Trevor places playful kisses on Berry's neck, making B’s breath hitch. Trevor smirked again, at that.  
  
Trevor tugged Berry's hoodie.  
  
\- “Take this off~”

  
  
Berry blushed a bit. 

He took his hoodie off, looking at Trevor, shyly.

 

Trevor smirks, taking off Berry's shirt too, exposing his chest. Berry looks away, blushing.  
  
\- “What's wrong, B~? C'mon, don't be shy..~” Trevor said, into Berry's ear and begins to nibble Berry's collarbone. Berry lets out a small sound.

 

Trevor keeps kissing Berry's body, Berry shudders under him. He grabs Trevor's face and kisses his lips.  
  
\- “I wanna' see your body too..” Berry said, also shyly. Trevor had a smirk as he takes his own shirt off.

 

Berry traces his fingers on Trevor's exposed chest. Then, he leans in to kiss Trevor's tattoo on his neck. Trevor sighs and strokes Berry's hair.

 

Berry looks in Trevor's eyes for a moment before pushing him on his back. Trevor smirked back to him. Berry began to kiss every inch of Trevor's chest, lovingly.

 

Berry sucked Trevor's nipples, making him gasp lightly. Berry smirked at that, tracing his teeth alongside T's abdomen. He tensed a bit, but smirked back to B.

 

Berry's hesitant, but takes the band of T's sweatpants between his teeth, smirking. Trevor smirks back.  
  
\- “Have ya ever taken a dick?” Trevor asks, the band snaps from Berry's mouth, he looks away. Trevor cups his face.  
  
\- “It's okay.” Trevor murmurs. Berry smiles to him.

 

Trevor lifts Berry closer to his face. B gets confused, blushing in embarrassment. Trevor pecks his lips.

 

Trevor and Berry keep playing with each other for a bit longer: kissing and touching each other's bodies.

 

After awhile, they both fall asleep. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - Love Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are back to Kenzie, Tate, and Lamar :) ♡

_Kenzie smiles again, snuggling up to him more._

 

_Lamar puts his phone away now and gets comfy._

_  
Kenzie closed her eyes, falling asleep, after that. _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_The next day, 9:29am, in the morning -_

 

Kenzie and Lamar were still sleeping.

 

Tate wakes up and goes in the bathroom. He takes a shower, a warm one. He washes his hair.

 

Then, after that, he got out. He gets dressed in only his boxers and jeans. He's shirtless.

 

He goes back in the room, he noticed Lamar was awake and smiled at him. He's comfortable with being without a shirt around him and Kenzie, what about Lamar seeing him this way?

 

Lamar was listening to the shower running, Kenzie in his arms. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. When Tate got out, Lamar glanced at him, then he was quickly looking away. His lack of clothes made him somehow..uncomfortable?

 

Kenzie wakes up and got out of Lamar's grip. She sits at the edge of the bed, smiling at him.

 

Tate smiles back, walking over. He grabs her hand and kisses it.

 

"Good morning, goddess." he said, smiling more.

 

Kenzie smiled as she slightly blushes. "You haven't called me that since highschool." she said

 

Tate still had a smile. "But, it's true. You're as beautiful and kind as a loving goddess." he said to her.

 

Lamar looks at them, slightly jealous about it. So he sits up and pecks Kenzie's neck.   
  
\- “Morning, kitty~” He murmurs.

 

"No need to be jealous, Lamar, I'm pretty sure that Tate wants you, more than me." Kenzie said to him, smirking and almost laughing.

  
  
Lamar grunts and pouts by the lack of Kenzie's love. He sighs, rolling his eyes and gets up, walking to the other side of the bed, to Tate.   
  
\- “Well, good morning, Tate..” Lamar said, with a neutral tune and grabs Tate's face, giving him a careless kiss on the lips - far from cute, gay, or romantic, but he did! And Lamar hoped Kenzie was happy. He pulls away with a sigh and folds his arms.

 

Tate noticed and got a sad look then, smiles seeing Kenzie's smiling. He quickly picks her up. "Let's run away from the big bad grizzly bear!" he yelled, playfully.

 

He went downstairs.

 

Kenzie looked at Tate. "I'm not too heavy?" she asked him.

 

Tate just smiled again. "Not at all." he replied then, puts her down on the couch. "I'II make breakfast for us all. Relax here, my goddess." he also said.

 

Kenzie has another smile. "Ok." she said

 

Tate went into the kitchen and started making breakfast, Kenzie's and his favorite. He was cooking bacon and eggs in a pan on the stove.

 

Lamar was a bit confused by their childish act, but he chuckled quietly when they had got away. He decided to do some push ups as his morning starter.

 

Tate was cooking so, he won't think about Lamar's kiss, it wasn't in love.

 

He gets lost in thought anyway. Lamar doesn't love him and the only reason he did that was for Kenzie, he's just getting in the way of their love. They love each other so much, passionately too. 

 

Tate cares and loves them but, it will never be enough. He gets very sad as his eyes starts tearing up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar however, wasn't thinking it so seriously. He was still trying to get a hold onto this..change. After Tate's little flirt in the bedroom, Lamar was suspicious about him, still. He felt it was quite of a ‘dick move’, from both Kenzie and Tate.

 

However, if this was what Kenzie wanted, Lamar decided to want it too. It would take time, but he decides to learn to love Tate too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate was so deep in his thoughts, he almost burned himself but, Kenzie pulled him away.

 

He quickly wiped his eyes and the slight tears away.

 

"Tate, you have to be careful. Don't get lost in thought while cooking, you'll burn yourself." Kenzie said to him.

 

Then, she looked up at Tate with a small smile.

 

Tate smiles back at her as he nods his head.

 

He finished cooking the breakfast after that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar was done with his morning routine. He had a black tanktop and grey sweatpants on now. He walked downstairs. He looked at Tate and Kenzie with a smile.

 

Tate and Kenzie also had a smile.

 

"Breakfast is done." Tate told them.

 

He puts two plates on the table for them as Kenzie and Lamar sat down.

 

"Where's your plate, Tate?" Kenzie asked him.

 

"Oh, I'II get it in a second. I forgot my glasses, I'II be right back." Tate also said, to that.

 

Then, he went upstairs.

 

He closed the bedroom door and lays on the bed. Getting his glasses was a lie. He wasn't gonna eat, he wasn't in the mood.

 

He stayed there so, Kenzie and Lamar could have time alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Since Lamar's not the sharpest pen in the case, he didn't see through Tate's lie. He sat down and began to eat. He brushed Kenzie's cheek with a smile.

 

Kenzie felt uneasy and not sure. She knew when Tate lies. She smiled at Lamar and kissed his lips. She'll check on Tate in a minute.

 

Lamar had kissed her back, continuing to eat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate was still laying on the bed, he closed his eyes. He felt sad and depressed, he hated it.

  
  
Kenzie finished eating then, she walks upstairs.

 

Lamar began to do the dishes with a sigh.

 

Kenzie walked into the room. She saw Tate on the bed and got saddened.

 

She gets on there and hugs Tate from behind.

 

Tate knew it was Kenzie. He covered his eyes with his hand to hide the fact he was slightly crying, his eyes red from it.

 

He turned around, facing Kenzie and snuggled against her. He started crying into her shoulder.

 

"Shh, it's okay." Kenzie whispered to him.  

 

Kenzie had gently grabbed Tate's face, wiping his eyes. She gave him a small, loving smile.

 

Tate smiles a little back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar got the dishes done. He bit his lip and wondered what was going on upstairs.

 

He walked upstairs, noticing the bedroom door closed. He sighed, listening a bit before knocking.   
  
\- “Kenzie? Tate? Ya'll a'ight?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie and Tate were cuddling again.

 

"You can come in, Lamar." Kenzie said

 

Tate wasn't in the mood to talk ethier.

  
  
Lamar opened the door, seeing them cuddling. A hint of jealousy and doubt stung him. He was quiet about it though.   
  
\- “Hey.” he said, quietly, with a smile.

 

Tate noticed that and got up. His eyes still red and also slightly teared up. He goes in the bathroom and closes the door behind himself, also locking it.

 

Kenzie got a sad look, feeling bad for Tate. She had sat up.

 

Lamar looked away with a small sigh. He cursed under his breath and went for the bathroom door.   
  
\- “Tate..” he said with a gentle tune.

 

Tate leaned against the door. "What?" he asked in a sad and broken, slightly depressed voice.

 

Lamar sighed, feeling bad by his sad voice.  
  
\- “What's wrong? Ya can tell me, Ah'm here for ya..”

 

Kenzie lays down on the bed, staring at the ceiling now.

 

Tate got angry and unlocked then, opened the door, he pulls Lamar inside and pushed him against the wall.

 

He closed the door again. He pins Lamar there and looked at him.

 

His eyes with tears as he glared at him. "Why do you care? I really hate it when someone kisses me and they don't even love me. Tell me the truth, you don't love me. Then, I'II leave." Tate said to him.

 

Lamar let Tate handle him how he wanted, frowning a bit by the impact, but otherwise keeping quiet. He looked Tate in the eyes, listening to what he had to say. He realized Tate was upset about the kiss. Lamar didn't say anything, but he pulled Tate in a hug, the similar he'd give Kenzie when she was sad.

 

Tate hugs back, silently crying in Lamar's shoulder. "Why are you so jealous when you see me and Kenzie together? I love her but, not that way, not the way you love her. She's my best friend.." he also said to Lamar.

 

Lamar stroked Tate's hair, soothingly. He swallowed at the question, letting a quiet chuckle out.   
  
\- “Ah'm sorry, it's all just new to me..”

 

"I get it. And just don't kiss me until you actually love me. If you kiss me without loving me, it just hurts..." Tate said

 

Lamar nodded.   
  
\- “Alright, Ah' am sorry Tate, for hurtin' ya..” Lamar said, hugging him a bit tighter.

  
  
"It's okay." Tate also said, slightly smiling now.

 

Lamar cupped Tate's face and made Tate look at him. Lamar smiled and wiped a tear trail off Tate's face.   
  
\- “A smile suits ya better.” he chuckled.

 

Tate smiled more at him as he blushed a little bit.

 

Kenzie had changed her clothes, wearing a different outfit now. She knocked on the door then, she opened it.

 

She kisses Tate's cheek and then, she kissed Lamar's lips. She pulled away after a second.

 

"I love you both, I'm gonna hang out with Gin for a few hours." she said to them, with a smile.

 

Lamar smiles to Kenzie.   
  
\- “A'ight babe, we'll keep company for each other.” Lamar said, with another smile.

 

Kenzie smiled at him.

 

She left after that, walking out and getting in her car. She started driving, somewhere else. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Heist

Michael has gone home to Rockford Hills. Just because he lives there. 

 

He was going to meet Lester today. There had been a talk about a new robbery where Franklin and Trevor would join too. 

 

Michael calls T to join their meeting. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor's cuddling with Berry in the bed. He answers the phone.    
  
\- “Mikeyy~ Sure thing, I'll be there ASAP, sugar-tits..” Trevor says before hanging up. 

 

Berry looked up to him.    
  
\- “Yeah, we gotta get goin', sugar. Sorry that we didn't have time to sleep.” Trevor smirked and winked. Berry blushed a bit. 

  
  
They got up and get dressed, then they are getting in Trevor's Bodhi. 

 

Trevor began to drive them to LS. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry falls asleep again, now because of the lack of sleep. Trevor drives to the meeting place, stopping the car. He looks at Berry. 

 

B has a dark hickey on his neck from last night. Trevor smirks at that. He leaves the car, letting Berry to sleep. 

 

Trevor, Michael, Franklin, and Lester have a meeting. 

 

Berry wakes up by the traffic noises, grunting a bit. He looks around, noticing they're at some big building, though Trevor's gone. He rubs his face, tiredly and gets up. 

 

Berry exits the car, leaning against it. He takes out his phone, browsing it. 

 

He sits on the hood of the car, bored and tired. 

 

The meeting is over now. Michael, Trevor, and Franklin get out of the building. Berry's snapped from his thoughts when he hears Trevor and Michael arguing. Franklin mumbles something and gets onto his bike, leaving. Berry looks at him go, then gets startled by Trevor who jumps in front of him.    
  
\- “Sleeping Beauty! You awake!” Trevor grins. He lifts Berry in his arms, making him blush.   
  
\- “Let me down, Trevor..!” Berry whines when Michael looks at them. 

 

Michael sighs and shakes his head.   
  
\- “You shouldn't be hanging with that psycho, kid..” Michael says.    
  
\- “Hey! Don't call me that, fatso!” Trevor barks and lowers Berry down. He frowns.    
  
\- “You hang out with him, so what's your excuse?” Berry huffed.    
  
\- “Yeah, don't listen to that snake..” Trevor mumbles.    
  
Michael leaves with his red cabriolet. 

 

Berry looks back at Trevor when Michael's gone.   
  
\- “So, what's with you two?” Berry asked. 

 

Trevor snorted.    
  
\- “You don't wanna' know, too long of a story..” he said and got in the car. 

 

Berry did the same.    
  
\- “He has something to do with your meth business?” Berry also asked, Trevor bursted into laughter.    
  
\- “I wish! Haha, he's my EX-best friend. We just do heists together cause he can't do them without me and Franklin. He wants his cut to feed his spoiled kids and wife with tits and ass made of plastic!” 

 

Berry shrugs.    
  
\- “..Kay then.” he said, with a yawn. 

 

Berry looks at Trevor.    
  
\- “Where are we going now?” he asks.    
  
\- “Home, the heist isn't up yet in a while.” Trevor said, focusing on the road. 

 

Berry sighed to that.    
  
\- “I'm tired and hungry..” 

 

Trevor takes Berry's hand.    
  
\- “Shush~” He smiles. 

 

Berry tries to sleep the car trip back to Sandy Shores. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor's getting hyperactive by the lack of sleep, drumming the steering wheel.    
  
Trevor and Berry arrived to Sandy Shores, crashing in the bed in the trailer. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Bloodthirsty Psycho

_ Kenzie smiled at him.  _

 

_ She left after that, walking out and getting in her car. She started driving, somewhere else.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie gets out of the car and walked away. 

 

She took a pocket knife out, her eyes darkened. 

 

When Kenzie got like this, she is slowly losing her sanity. Not even Lamar saw this side of her. 

 

She tilted her head, getting a creepy and twisted smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie was hiding behind a tree, crowbar in hand. 

 

Michael's back was facing her. 

 

Kenzie's eyes were dark again with a slight insane smile. She slowly walked up to him. 

 

She hits Michael in the head, knocking him out. 

 

Michael goes limp on the ground. 

 

Kenzie grabs Mikey and drags him to the car, putting him in the back seat. 

 

Kenzie also gets in and drives somewhere else again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

She had kidnapped him, taking Mikey to an abandoned warehouse, far away from there. 

 

Michael was tied in a chair, his hands weren't behind his back tho, instead on the arms on the chair, tied tightly down. 

 

Michael grunts, still passed out. 

 

Kenzie was in the back part of the warehouse, waiting for Michael to wake up. He couldn't see her. 

 

After another minute, Michael starts waking up. He tugs his arms, noticing he's tied up. He starts struggling with the ties, aggressively.    
  
\- “What the fuck?! Hey! Hey assholes!” 

 

Kenzie had a kind smile as she walked out. She looked like a sweet girl, walking up to Mikey. She stops in front of him, leaning down, holding herself by the arms of the chair. 

 

Michael looks up at Kenzie, gritting his teeth.    
  
\- “Who the fuck are you?” 

 

"Aww, no reason to talk to me that way." Kenzie said, acting sweetly. 

 

Michael struggles to get away from the ties. 

 

Kenzie smiled at that. 

 

"Mikey, were you just using her for sex?" she asked him, talking about one of her friends (not Gin), getting straight to it. 

 

Michael frowns.    
  
\- “..What? ..what the fucking hell of a question is that?!” 

 

Kenzie got a dark look. "Fucking answer me!" she said, angrily. 

 

\- “Calm the fuck down! And no, I didn't use her! Oh, you're one of her friends? Great.. a psycho one.. Why do I keep hanging out with psychos?!” 

 

Kenzie started laughing like a psycho would. 

 

"Yes I am." she said 

 

Michael sighs, rolling his eyes.    
  
\- “Oh great..” He struggles with the ties again. 

 

Kenzie didn't like his attitude. And she wanted to leave a warning. Her eyes darkened again as she took out her pocket knife, opening it. She stabs Michael's right hand, the knife going through it. 

 

Michael yelps in pain and glares at her.    
  
\- “Fuck you!” 

 

Kenzie smiled insanely at Michael's pain and slight agony. 

 

Michael looks at the bleeding wound.    
  
\- “Shit..” 

 

Kenzie puts the knife against Michael's neck. "This was just a warning. You're no fun tho...we were just getting started but, again, no fun. Oh well.. It will be worse next time. Just know, I'II always find you~" she said, saying it creepily at the end with an insane small laugh. 

 

Her knife was bloody as it drips onto the ground. She turned around and walked out, leaving him alone after. 

 

Michael frowned again to her, listening to what she had to say. He didn't understand this threat at all - or how major it was. 

 

He was left alone, tied up. He curses and tries to get out. 

 


	15. Chapter 15 - Some Pleasure ♡

Lamar looked at Tate.    
  
\- “Well..how about we get ya some breakfast?” Lamar asked with a raised brow. 

 

Tate lets go of him with a smile as he nods his head. "Yeah." he said then, left the bathroom. He grabs his gray shirt, putting it back on. 

 

He started walking downstairs. 

 

Lamar followed him with a smile. 

 

Tate went into the kitchen, he puts some leftover bacon and eggs on a plate. 

 

Then, he sat down on the couch, starting to eat his food. 

 

Lamar sits with him, making sure that he eats. He also switches on the TV. 

 

Tate slightly smiled at him. "Sorry, I don't really like to eat when I'm depressed. I'm in a better mood now tho." 

 

Lamar smiles again.   
  
\- “Ah’ understand, I'm glad to see ya doin' better.” 

 

Tate had a bigger smile now. "I fell asleep yesterday because I was so exhausted from writing all tonight." he said, almost laughing at this. 

 

Lamar chuckled.    
  
\- “Writing?” He questioned. 

 

Tate smiles more. "I'm a writer, tho a bartender on the side." 

 

\- “Oh, that's cool.” Lamar said, with another smile. 

 

Tate was still smiling now. 

 

Lamar watched the TV, leaning back on the couch. 

 

Tate finished his food, getting up and putting it in the sink. He washes the plate. 

 

After that, he walked back over, sitting on the couch, next to Lamar again. 

 

Lamar glanced at him with a smile. 

 

Tate lays on the couch, on his back. He's relaxing with another smile. 

 

Lamar looks at him, still smiling. 

 

Tate gets closer to Lamar and wraps his arms around Lamar's stomach, starting to cuddle him. 

 

Lamar blushes, but wrapped one of his arms over him too. 

 

Tate smiled again, looking up at Lamar. 

 

Lamar chuckled again, softly.    
  
\- “You're warm.” he said 

 

Tate had a smile as he sat up. 

 

He still cuddles Lamar but, this time, wraps his arms around Lamar's shoulders. 

 

They were very close again. 

 

Tate slightly smirked. "I could keep you very warm and always will~" he said into Lamar's ear.

 

Lamar got goosebumps by that, blushing at the close contact.    
  
\- “Ah'm not doubting that.” Lamar smirked. 

 

Tate kisses Lamar's cheek. He wants to kiss Lamar on the lips tho. 

 

'I want to but, what if he doesn't like it? Or acts the way he did yesterday? And I did just tell him a few minutes ago that I didn't want him to kiss me until he loves me. Damnit...' he thought to himself. 

 

Lamar didn't mind the kiss, smiling to him. He did respect Tate's thoughts from earlier. He rubbed his back, soothingly. 

 

Tate looked at him. 'Fuck it.' he thought then, kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

After a few seconds, he pulls away. 

 

Lamar tensed a bit by the kiss, he pulled away soon after with a half-smirk, examining his (Tate's) face. He was getting mixed messages from him.    
  
\- “Well ain't ya kissy..” He murmured with a slight smile. 

 

Tate smirks again, at him. "I want you, Lamar~" he said, into Lamar's ear again. 

 

Lamar blushed again, a bit at that. 

 

Tate did the same thing as last time, he sits in Lamar's lap, leg at each side. He grinds against him, rubbing their clothed dicks again. 

 

Lamar was tense by it, but decided to let Tate have at that. He placed his hands on each side on Tate's hips, looking up to him. 

 

Tate was smirking, kissing Lamar on the lips again. In a few seconds, when Lamar's mouth was slightly open, he puts his tongue in there. 

 

Lamar caressed his hips and curved his ass while he kisses him. He was trying to get used to kissing and touching someone else, other than Kenzie. 

 

Tate pulled away, only slightly panting. He still had a smirk as he got off and pushed Lamar down onto the couch, on his back. 

 

He crawled on top of him. He puts his hand in Lamar's shirt, touching down his chest but, not his nipples. 

 

Then, he reaches into Lamar's boxers and grabs Lamar's shaft, starting to rub it, up and down. He was stroking it now. 

 

Lamar was a bit tensed and nervous, he looked back at Tate with another half-smirk. He sighed at the feeling of getting pleased. 

 

Tate rubs the head of Lamar's dick in circles too. He pulls Lamar's sweatpants and boxers down, halfway. He got in between Lamar's legs, laying down on his stomach. He starts to lick the tip of it and then, licks down the shaft. 

 

Lamar watched him and stroked Tate's hair a bit. 

 

Tate puts his mouth on Lamar's dick, putting it down his throat. He starts licking and sucking it now. 

 

Lamar sighed again with a smirk, slightly tugging at Tate's hair, encouraging him. 

 

Tate had his eyes closed as he sucks more, his tongue around it too. 

 

Lamar shuddered, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. 

 

Tate felt like he needs to breathe but, he didn't want to stop pleasing and pleasuring Lamar. So, he stays there, tongue going down it as he sucked Lamar's dick. 

 

Lamar let a soft moan out, getting closer to his climax. 

 

Tate bobs his head, up and down. 

 

Lamar tensed and arched his back, cumming in Tate's mouth. 

 

Tate pulls back, off him. He swallowed and then, he takes some breaths. 

 

Lamar was coming down from his orgasm, looking at him with a tired smirk. 

 

Tate also smirks at him. He lays down on his back, on the other side of the couch. He looked and noticed that he was hard. 

 

'Great, just what I need...' Tate thought 

 

He wasn't going to ask Lamar to pleasure him. 

 

'He probably wouldn't want to anyway.' he also thought, to himself. 

 

Tate reached into his own boxers and started to stroke himself. Masturbating like Lamar wasn't there. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened when Tate started jacking off himself. He blushed a bit, but watched him. 

 

Tate was rubbing his dick, up and down, circling the head of it sometimes too. 

 

Lamar smirked, getting himself comfy while watching him. 

 

Tate kept stroking until he moaned and came in his boxers. Tate was staring at the ceiling now, slightly panting again. 

 

Lamar chuckled quietly, just now fixing his pants and boxers. 

 

Tate looked and realized that Lamar had been staring, watching him. He glares at him. He had pleasure him and now Lamar was laughing at him. 

 

Lamar smirked again.    
  
\- “What?” 

 

"Stop laughing at me, pervert." Tate said to him. 

 

\- “Ah'm not laughing at ya, dawg.. Can't Ah' feel glad that ya had some of a good time too?” Lamar said with another smirk and folded his arms. 

 

Tate laughed a little bit. "Fine but, next time, you're gonna be the one pleasuring me~" he said in a flirtatious voice, smirking again. 

 

Lamar still has a smirk.    
  
\- “Sounds fair.” he said 

 

Tate smiled at that. Then, he remembered the mess he made. He got up and went upstairs, carefully. 

 

He went in the bathroom. He took his clothes off and puts them in the dirty clothes bin. 

 

He got in the shower again, turning it on. That warm water was going down his skin. He washes the cum off then, he washed his body and hair after. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was preparing to go for a run. He changed his clothes. He is wearing sneakers, a tanktop and tight pants. 

 

He leaves after that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate finished as he turns the shower off. He gets out and wraps a towel around his waist. He walked out and into the bedroom. 

 

He dries off his body and hair, putting the towel in the dirty clothes bin too. He looked in the closet and found his extra clothes there. He had clothes here because he usually stayed over at Kenzie's house sometimes anyway. He grabs some clothing then, puts the bag back. 

 

He puts on boxers and black sweatpants. He's also shirtless again. 

 


	16. Chapter 16 - Together & Apart

_Trevor's getting hyperactive by the lack of sleep, drumming the steering wheel._

  
_Trevor and Berry arrived to Sandy Shores, crashing in the bed in the trailer._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor had woken up and left to handle his businesses. Berry was left in the bed, still sleeping.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Lamar got back, he took a quick cold shower. After he was done, he listened to some music in the living room.

 

Tate was upstairs, laying down on the bed, on his back until he noticed Lamar was back.

 

He went downstairs and grabs a diet coke soda from the fridge. He opens the can and starts drinking it. He was still shirtless because he liked to walk around the house like that.

 

Lamar was wearing his tank top and sweatpants again, he watched TV now.

 

Tate sneaked up behind Lamar, quietly and got very close to him, he said something into Lamar's ear. "Hey, Sugar~"

 

Lamar tensed a bit, flinching and frowning.  
  
\- “Hey..?” Lamar said with a half-smirk.

 

"Aww, that's no fun, I thought that you'd jump more or something." Tate said, nearly laughing.

 

\- “Ya think Kenzie hasn't done that to me dozens of times?” Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “Ah’ have a tolerance, dawg!”

 

Tate playfully rolled his eyes with a slight blush. "Whatever."

 

Lamar smirked and watched the TV again.

 

"Too bad that Kenzie missed what happened earlier, she would've fangirled so hard at us." Tate said, he laughed at the end.

 

Lamar rolled his eyes.

 

Tate looked at him. "Something wrong, Sugar?" he asked Lamar.

 

Lamar chuckles softly again.  
  
\- “Nah.” he smiled to him.

 

Tate smiles back and sat next to him.

 

His phone started ringing, he answered it, forgetting that his phone was on speaker.

 

"Hey, my gay lover!" A guy said.

 

"Jax, how many times have I told you not to call me that." Tate said then, sighed. "Nevermind, what's up?"

 

Tate turned speaker off and puts the phone to his ear now.

 

He started talking to Jax over the phone, having a small conversation with him.

 

Lamar listened lazily to Tate's phone call.

 

After three minutes, Tate hangs up after saying 'bye'.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry finally wakes up, finding that Trevor's gone. He pouts a bit but gets up. He's hungry and wondering where he could go now.

 

He goes outside of the trailer. He sees Ron stalking over his house to the trailer.

 

Ron goes back in his house when Berry sees him.

 

Berry frowns and walks to his yard, he knocks on the door.  
  
\- “Hey! Where's Trevor?” Berry barks at the door.

 

\- “Go away!” Ron shouts through that door.

  
  
\- “I just wanna' know if he's around.” Berry said

 

Ron doesn't answer.

 

Berry sighs and walks back to Trevor's trailer. He notices the Bodhi is gone.

  
  
He takes the red quad bike and drives somewhere to eat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Trevor gets back to his trailer, noticing the quad bike was gone. He believed Wade or Ron had it. He gets in the trailer.  
  
\- “Heyy, how's the Sleeping Beauty doin- What?!” Trevor raises his brows. He smirks, to himself.  
  
\- “B? Where are you~?” Trevor looks for him. He frowned when he doesn't find him. He walked over to Ron. He's in the yard.  
  
\- “Ron~ Have you seen B?”  
  
\- “Who? Oh, the slick parasyte?”  
  
\- “..YES. WHERE IS HE?!”  
  
\- “I-I don't know, Trevor.. H-he was looking for you earlier..! Don't get mad at me!”  
  
\- “Ohh great..!”

 

Trevor's getting pissed. He grits his teeth.  
  
\- “The fucker left me..” 

 


	17. Chapter 17 - After Everything

_ Kenzie puts the knife against Michael's neck.  _

 

_ Her knife was bloody as it drips onto the ground. She turned around and walked out, leaving him alone after.  _

 

_ Michael frowned again to her.  _

 

_ He didn't understand this threat at all.  _

 

_ He was left alone, tied up. He curses and tries to get out.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor calls Michael about the heist, to ask something. In Michael's phone, T's call would be answered right away in speaker.    
  
Michael's phone vibrated in his pocket, soon the call unlocking.    
  
\- “Hey fatso! Have ya done your part with the preparations? I'm in the mood to continue..” Trevor growls.    
  
\- “T, great timing.. Get your ass here, some psycho bitch kidnapped and tied me up!”    
  
Trevor begins to laugh.    
  
\- “Did you just describe yourself?” Trevor teases.   
  
\- “Fuck you! If you won't make it, call Franklin, cause I can't reach my phone!”    
  
Trevor laughed more.    
  
\- “Alright alright, I'll come.. I gotta' see this myself.” 

 

Trevor is still moody that Berry's gone, he drives to LS. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie cleaned her knife and hands in the water nearby. There was no blood on her now. She closed and puts her knife away, in her pocket. 

 

She gets into her car and drives away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Berry goes to the trailer, pouting when Trevor's still not there. 

 

He goes to the beach, driving with the quad bike. 

 

After a while, he just sits on it and browses his phone. He checks the group chat with Kenzie. 

  
  
‘What's up?’ - B 

 

'Nothing much xD' - Kenzie 

 

'as always xD’ - Berry 

 

'xDD' - Kenzie 

  
  
‘.. I'm in Sandy Shores and met Trevor :)’ - Berry 

 

':D' - Kenzie 

 

‘What?! Don't ship me!’ - Berry 

 

'Why not? xD ♡' - Kenzie 

 

‘.. xD Anyway, I gotta' go, I'll come to see ya some day!’ - Berry 

 

'Ok xD Bye :)' - Kenzie 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor tracks Michael in the warehouse, leaving the Bodhi. He gets out and walked in, noticing Michael. He smirks to that.    
  
\- “What's with you and warehouses, sugar-tits?”    
  
\- “Oh fuck you, just lemme out of this now..!”    
  
Trevor laughs again.    
  
\- “Easy.. Oh, that bitch stabbed you? How come you can't win a girl, Mikey? I knew you're getting older, weaker, and fatter-”    
  
\- “Trevor!” Michael's pissed. 

 

Trevor smirked and unties Michael. 

 

Michael sighs and cranks his neck when he gets off the chair. He looks at his hand. Trevor does too.    
  
\- “Ooh, you need to get stitched, love..” Trevor was still smirking. Michael ignores that.    
  
\- “I think that was Kenzie..”    
  
\- “Kenzie..? The girl with the nice tits and is with Lamar?” Trevor asks, smirking more.    
  
\- “Damn! I'm proud of her!” Trevor had another laugh. 

 

Michael glares at him. 

 

They left after that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is short again, hopefully the next one will be longer xD


	18. Chapter 18 - Silently Crazy & Romance Instead Of Bromance

Trevor drives Michael to the park, to get his (Michael's) car. Their ways part then. Michael goes to the hospital, to get his hand stitched. Then, he goes home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie got to her house and walked inside. She saw Lamar and Tate cuddling on the couch, watching tv. She smiled at that, walking over to them.

 

Lamar looked up at Kenzie, smiling.   
  
\- “Hey, doll~ Missed ya.” Lamar murmured.

 

Kenzie smiled and snuggled up against Lamar's right side, also kissing his right cheek.

 

Lamar smiles and kissed her cheek in return.

 

Kenzie wraps her arms around Lamar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Instead of Trevor driving to the strip club or home, he drives to Kenzie's place.

 

Kenzie noticed this, she gets up and opens the front door.

 

Trevor nearly slams in from the door.   
  
\- “Kenzie~!” Trevor spreads his arms wide.   
  
\- “..So good to see ya, baby~!” Trevor grins.

 

Kenzie hugs him. "Trevor :D" she said, wrapping her arms around him, tightly.

  
  
Trevor lifts her up and hugs her tightly back.

  
  
Lamar frowns.   
  
\- “Creeps?”

 

Kenzie slightly giggles in his (Trevor's) arms.

 

Trevor whispers in her ear.   
  
\- “How did you get Michael tied up?” He asks directly, smirking.

 

"I followed him then, I knocked him out with a crowbar. I dragged him to the car. I drove to an abandoned warehouse and tied him up tightly in a chair. He wasn't answering me, nicely so, I had to give him a warning by stabbing his hand." Kenzie whispered back to Trevor with dark eyes and a slightly insane smile. 

 

Trevor was grinning more and more by that. He kissed Kenzie's cheek and let her down.   
  
\- “Mh-hm, I came to let the fat snake go.. You tied him up really good.” Trevor winked.

  
  
Lamar had stood up, his arms folded, following the situation.

 

Kenzie smiled more at that. "That's good." she said

 

Lamar walked to Kenzie and wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
\- “What are ya doin' here, creeps?” Lamar asked, with a smile. Trevor chuckled.   
  
\- “Just came by to see my good friends~ ..Who's that, by the way..” Trevor points at Tate on the couch.

 

Tate heard him and gets up. He walked over to them. "Name's Tate." he said to Trevor.

 

Trevor looks him up and down with a smirk.   
  
\- “Well hey Tate, name's Trevor.” he murmurs.

 

"Nice to meet you, Trevor." Tate said, with a smile.

 

Trevor smiled and then, looked at Kenzie.   
  
\- “Sweetie, do you have beer for Uncle T?”

 

"Yeah, be right back." Kenzie said to Trevor, smiling and walked away, going downstairs, into the basement.

 

Lamar looks at Trevor.   
  
\- “So uh..did ya ditch that lil' guy already, Berry, was it?” Lamar asks. Trevor shrugs.   
  
\- “Nah, he's.. somewhere.” Trevor mumbles.

 

Kenzie grabs a pack of beer then, she goes back upstairs. She puts it on the table near the couch. She grabs one and walks back over to them. She gives it to Trevor.

 

"Trev, you can come in and sit down, if you want." she also said to him.

 

Trevor smiles to Kenzie.   
  
\- “Thank yooouu, sweet thing~” Trevor murmurs and opens his beer. He nods his head and sits down on the couch.

 

Kenzie smiled again. She closed the door. She hugs Tate and then, she also hugged Lamar, kissing his lips.

 

Lamar smiles at both of them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Trevor drinks his beer. His phone buzzes and he checks it, getting a message from Berry.  
  
‘When are you coming back? I'm lonely without you.’

  
  
Berry's in the trailer, trying to fix the TV antenna. 

 

Trevor texts Berry back.

‘Tonite. I'm in LS rn.’

  
  
Berry opens the text, sighing, a bit disappointed.   
  
‘Ok. Be careful.’ Berry texted him and continued what he was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie looked at Lamar and Tate.

"Did you two have sex while I was gone?" she asked, interested.

 

Tate smirked at the question.

 

Lamar smirks, blushing.

 

"Well, I sucked his dick but, no, I haven't fucked him yet." Tate said to her, with a slight smirk.

 

Lamar blushed again, in embarrassment.

 

Trevor heard that, as he snickered.

 

Kenzie slightly blushed, also smirked.

 

Tate kissed Lamar's lips, pulling him close. "Like I said before, you're adorable when you blush, Lamar." he said to him, after he pulled away from the kiss.

 

Lamar clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.   
  
Trevor has turned to look at them with an ‘Oh!’ face.

 

Tate was just smirking at Lamar.

 

Kenzie laughed at the face that Trevor made when he saw the kiss between Tate and Lamar.

 

Trevor supports his head with his hand, watching them with a grin.  
  
\- “So you three are now fucking each other?”

 

"We're in a relationship together, yeah. All three of us.” Kenzie said to him.

 

Trevor raised his brows.  
  
\- “That's adorable.” he chuckles.

 

Kenzie was still smiling.

 

Trevor finishes his beer and takes another one.

 

Tate kisses Lamar again.

  
  
Lamar kisses back with a smile now.

 

Tate pulls back from that kiss and grabs Lamar's hand. He pulled him upstairs and into the room, closing the door behind them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	19. Chapter 19 - Had Loving Sex With Him ♡

_Kenzie was still smiling._

 

_Trevor finishes his beer and takes another one._

 

_Tate kisses Lamar again._

_  
Lamar kisses back with a smile now. _

 

_Tate pulls back from that kiss and grabs Lamar's hand. He pulled him upstairs and into the room, closing the door behind them._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie stayed downstairs. She sat down, next to Trevor.

 

Trevor smiles at Kenzie and lifts her onto his lap.  
  
\- “So how are you, sweet cheeks? Didn't join the boys, eh?” He asks with a smirk.

 

"Nah, I'II give them their time alone together. I don't mind." Kenzie said to him, laughing at the end.

 

Trevor smirks again.   
  
\- “And when did this happen? I didn't believe anyone would get Lamar to show his true colors.” Trevor grinned. 

 

Kenzie smiled again. "Tate has a way with people. It actually happened earlier today." she also said to Trevor.

 

\- “Ooh, so that's why ya'll so lovie dovies~” Trevor said

 

Kenzie giggles a little bit. "Yeah."

 

Trevor hugs her and finishes his second beer, putting the empty can on the table.

 

"I consider you a good, close friend and I'm telling everyone anyway. I'm pregnant." After saying that, Kenzie was still smiling.

 

Trevor blinks.  
  
\- “What? You're-”   
  
Then, the realization hit him and his eyes widen while his jaw hangs open, a smile growing on his face.   
  
\- “Kenzie! Oh..man, this is..! The baby girl is gettin' her own baby girl..!” Trevor's babbling happily. He looks down at Kenzie's stomach, placing his hand onto it for a second.

 

Kenzie smiles at him as she nods her head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate had a slight smirk as he lays on his back, on the bed. "Your turn to pleasure me, Sugar~" he said to Lamar.

 

Lamar was a bit confused but, he had followed Tate. His face drops a bit when he realizes what is going on. He blushes though.   
  
\- “Oh..” He chuckles nervously but then, he also starts smirking.

 

Lamar gets on top of him and lifts Tate's shirt up. He begins to kiss his chest and abdomen like he's done to ladies before. Then, he pulls Tate's pants and boxers down, revealing his dick. He gives it a couple pumps and places kisses all over the shaft, a bit hesitantly.

 

Tate looked down at him, smirking more, liking the attention.

 

Lamar takes the head of Tate's erection, carefully, in his mouth.

 

Tate was being patient, waiting as he smiles.

 

Lamar focuses on his task. He swirls his tongue around the head and then, he takes him more in his mouth. He uses his hand to stroke the root while he bobs his head, up and down.

 

Tate bit his lower lip as he closed his eyes. He lets out a moan.

 

Lamar felt his libido twitch by the moan. He sucked Tate's dick and massaged his shaft.

 

Tate was really hard and close.

 

"I'm so close~ Sugar, pull away. I don't wanna cum in your mouth." he said to him, warning Lamar.

 

Lamar did what he asked, pulling away and letting go of him.

 

Tate had a smile then, he got up. He walks into the bathroom to finish taking care of himself.

 

He leaned against the wall with his arms and strokes himself until he came into the toilet with another moan. He flushes the toilet then, he pulls up his boxers and sweatpants.

 

After that, he goes back into the room. He noticed that it's sundown now. He closed the curtains, making the room slightly darker.

 

Lamar smiled to him. He was laying on his back, on the bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor looked out, noticing the sunset.   
  
\- “Well, sweet cheeks, I gotta' go now. I have someone waiting for me.” Trevor murmured, getting up.

 

"Ok. Bye, Trev." Kenzie said with another smile.

 

Trevor smiled and ruffled Kenzie's hair messy with a smirk. Then, he left, starting to drive back to Sandy Shores.

 

Kenzie stays downstairs, watching tv, quietly now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate lit a candle on the nightstand. He's slightly the romantic type.

 

He gets on the bed, on top of Lamar. He kissed him, on the lips again. This one being a slow, loving, and passionate kiss.

 

Lamar kisses him back, with a smile.

 

Tate pulls away and said something into Lamar's ear. "I want you, Lamar~" he repeated like last time.

 

Lamar blushed, looking at him.

 

Tate started lifting Lamar's shirt up now.

 

Lamar was tensed, but he didn't stop him.

 

Tate took the shirt off, throwing it on the ground. He stared at Lamar's bare chest with a small smirk. He wanted to touch and kiss him but, first, he grabs Lamar's face in a gentle way. He had noticed Lamar's slight uncomfortableness. "Do you want this? If not, I'II stop now." he said to him.

 

Lamar swallowed, looking at Tate. Then, he smiled.   
  
\- “Yeah, Ah' want this..”

 

Tate gives him a smile then, he started kissing Lamar's stomach and chest. Then, he licks Lamar's right nipple in circles, doing the same with the left but, with his finger instead.

 

Lamar arched against Tate's touch, sighing.

 

Tate smiles again. He sorta likes how sensitive Lamar is. He pulls away then, he starts to kiss Lamar's neck. He also kisses the sensitive part of it.

 

Lamar gasps, letting a soft moan out.

 

Tate had another small smirk. He leaves a dark mark on him, a hickey. He pulls back again.

 

Then, he pulled Lamar's sweatpants and boxers down. He throws both clothing onto the ground. He stares at Lamar's naked body for a few seconds.

 

Lamar looks away, embarrassed. He hasn't been looked at like that before.

 

Tate also takes his own sweatpants and boxers off, throwing them on the ground too.

 

He's also naked now.

 

He reaches into the nightstand drawer and grabs a bottle of lube. He leaves the drawer opened. He opens the bottle, lubing his fingers. He got closer to Lamar and puts two fingers near Lamar's hole, circling the outside of it.

 

Lamar arches at the sensation, shuddering.

 

Tate pushes his two fingers inside Lamar, fingering him open, spreading his hole. In a few seconds, he also adds a third finger.

 

Lamar tensed, feeling sharp pain when Tate pushed the fingers in. He hissed, taking a few breaths, just to get used to the pain. It burned. He gritted his teeth, cold sweat forming on his forehead. He closed his eyes.

 

Tate's eyes softened. He moved those fingers, slowly, trying to be gentle.

 

After a minute, he takes his fingers out.

 

Lamar hisses when Tate pulled his fingers out. He's flustered, looking at Tate's erection. He is unsure about it, however he lets him.

 

Tate reached into the drawer again, grabbing a condom. He opens it and puts the condom on. He also lubed his dick after. Then, he puts the bottle back into the drawer, closing it.

 

He kissed Lamar's upper thigh then, he grabs Lamar's legs, he slightly spreads them. He positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance and slowly pushed halfway inside him.

 

Lamar moans in pain when Tate pushes in him.

 

Tate kisses Lamar's neck again, as he gently went in and out of him. He thrusts in a slow pace, until Lamar got use to it.

 

Lamar was tense and nervous, the pain numbing after a while. He didn't mind Tate's thrusts that much anymore, he pecked Tate's lips quickly.

 

Tate smiled against Lamar's lips. He was thrusting into him, in a medium pace now.

 

Lamar snaked his hand down to stroke himself, trying to keep his own dick hard.

 

Tate was thrusting faster and harder now, he thrusted deeper, all the way inside him. He hits Lamar's prostate.

 

Lamar panted, Tate hitting his nerve made him gasp. He kept stroking himself, closing his eyes.

 

Tate kept his thrusts going that same pace. He was close.

 

Lamar breathed heavier, throwing his head back.

 

He came on his own lower stomach, after a few more of Tate's thrusts in him.

 

After a few more seconds, Tate also came, in the condom.

 

He was holding himself up with his hands on the bed so that he wouldn't collapse on Lamar.

 

He pulled out. He takes off the condom, he ties and throws it away after. He cleaned Lamar up with a towel too, throwing that somewhere else for now (he'll pick it up later).

 

After that, Tate pulls the blanket halfway over them. He pulled Lamar closer into his arms. He kissed Lamar's lips again, lovingly.

 

Lamar smiled to him, turning onto his side.

 

Tate held Lamar, his arms wrapped around him.

 

Lamar enjoyed his embrace. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing.

 

Tate kisses Lamar's head as he smiled. He also closed his eyes to rest and relax.

 

Lamar soon enough fell asleep.

 

Tate also falls asleep, with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie had fallen asleep on the couch, downstairs. She didn't mean to, she just was so tired and sleepy that she accidentally fell asleep. 

 

She was sleeping now, cuddling a pillow that was on the couch. 

 


	20. Chapter 20 - Midnight Affection and Under The Moonlight ♡

_ Trevor smiled and ruffled Kenzie's hair messy with a smirk.  _

 

_ Then, he left, starting to drive back to Sandy Shores.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry's outside the trailer, looking at the night sky from the porch. He hears the Bodhi approaching, stopping by the house. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Trevor. 

  
  
Trevor also has a smile when he saw Berry. He walked to the porch, looking at him. Before Trevor had a chance of saying or doing anything, Berry hugged him tightly. 

 

Trevor enjoyed the hug, he stroked Berry's hair. Berry looked up at him.    
  
\- “Have ya even eaten anything? I haven't seen you in all day.” Berry pouts. Trevor chuckles and leans down to kiss him, he earns a surprised sound from B. 

 

Berry would have wanted to long in the kiss, but he was concerned about Trevor. 

 

Trevor and Berry got in the trailer. T opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. Berry sat down, making sure that Trevor would eat. 

 

Trevor made himself a sandwich out of suspicious ingredients, all probably expired and slightly molded. 

 

Berry felt a bit bad about it, since he went to eat kebab earlier. But, Trevor seemed glad enough finishing it. He yawned when he was done. 

 

Berry smiled and got close to Trevor. He pecked Trevor's lips, asking for more. 

 

Trevor smirked, cupping Berry's face and pulling him in another kiss. 

 

Berry's breath hitches when Trevor lowers his hand on the side of his neck, caressing the sensitive skin with his thumb. Trevor sucks his lower lip, then pulling away. He smirks at B's flustered face. 

 

Trevor chuckled again.    
  
\- “You're adorable..” He murmurs and nibbles Berry's ear. 

 

Berry looks in Trevor's eyes.   
  
\- “Can we cuddle now?” He asks quietly. 

 

Trevor smirks again.    
  
\- “Can we do more~?” He asked, making Berry blush. 

 

Berry nods hesitantly. 

 

Trevor smiles and pulls him in his embrace for a moment. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Then, they get in the bedroom. 

 

Trevor deepens his kiss with Berry and starts taking his clothes off. 

 

Trevor pulled away, admiring Berry's body, he had still his jeans and boxers on. He began to take off Trevor's shirt. 

 

Trevor smirked and leaned down to kiss his neck. Berry let out a shudder, tilting his head to give Trevor more space. 

 

Trevor pushed Berry on the bed, starting to unbutton his pants. Berry tensed.    
  
\- “Trevor..?” Berry shudders, looking down at him, blushing. 

 

Trevor pulls Berry's jeans down, then he kisses one of Berry's knees, nuzzling his stubble against B’s leg. Berry twitches.    
  
\- “Stop it, that tickles..!” Berry whined. 

 

Trevor has another smirk as he gets the jeans off Berry. He kisses his (Berry's) thighs, making B squirm under him. Then, he goes for his abdomen, peppering Berry with kisses up to his lips. Berry pulls him in a kiss, letting a soft whimper out. 

 

Trevor caressed Berry's body, circling his thumb on his hip bone, making him gasp, the erogenous spot, surprising him. Trevor was experienced and knew it. He pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss Berry's neck. 

 

Berry whimpered, then he was reaching down to Trevor's pants.    
  
\- “Take them off..” Berry said quietly. Trevor smirked and pulled away to take his pants off. 

 

They both were wearing their boxers now. Berry sat up, onto his knees, just to reach Trevor for another kiss. Berry began to nibble his collarbone and pushed him onto his back, on the bed. Trevor watched Berry. 

 

Berry was kissing down the canadian's body. 

 

He places kisses on the fabric of Trevor's boxers, then he pulls them down, meeting his semi-hard erection. B takes him in his hand, starting to pump him slowly. He kisses Trevor's V-line while doing that. 

  
  
Berry peppers Trevor's shaft with light kisses, making the canadian smirk. Berry massages his shaft and takes the head carefully between his lips. 

 

He began to swirl his tongue over the tip, taking him carefully more in his mouth. 

  
  
Berry strokes the root of Trevor's dick while sucking it. He was also bobbing his head, up and down. He pulled away after a moment, licking his lips and just stroking him. He looked up at Trevor, he watched him with half-lidded eyes and a smirk. Berry blushed at that. 

 

Trevor nods his head, telling him to go on. Berry smiled nervously and took Trevor in his mouth again. This time he tested how much he could take him in his mouth. Trevor gulped at the feeling. Berry continued the more gentle pace he had earlier. 

 

Trevor closed his eyes with a sigh, getting closer. Berry kept sucking him, feeling his muscles tensing. He stroked him with his hand and sucked the head, soon enough earning him to cum. Trevor arched his back and let a strangled moan out, catching his breath. 

  
  
Berry pulled away, swallowing Trevor's load down. He shivered a bit, disliking the taste. Trevor looked at his unamused face and laughed a bit. Berry smirked too. 

 

Berry gets off the bed.    
  
\- “Hold on.” he says to Trevor and goes in the kitchen. 

 

Berry wants to get the taste of cum out his mouth. He notices a bottle of booze in the shelves and reaches for it. He opens the bottle and takes a small sip. He swallows and groans at the taste. He just didn't have a toothbrush or mouthwash to help it. He goes back to the bed with T. 

 

Trevor pulled Berry close to him, with a smile. He smelled the alcohol, smirking.    
  
\- “That's one way to hide it..” He grinned and began to kiss Berry's neck, reaching down to his crotch. Berry let a gasp out, taking Trevor by his wrist, stopping him. 

 

Trevor looked at him, Berry gave him a small smile and looked away. Trevor chuckled quietly and kissed his neck, cuddling with him instead. 

 

Berry and Trevor made out lazily, just enjoying each other's presence. 

  
  
Berry bit Trevor's lip, making Trevor smirk.   
  
\- “Can we go to watch the night sky? I'd like that.” Berry said, shyly. 

 

Trevor smiled and nodded. 

  
  
They put their pants back on and get outside. 

 

Trevor pulled Berry by the hand, guiding him in the car. 

  
  
\- “Where are we going?” Berry asked. 

 

Trevor smirked.   
  
\- “You'll see.” he said and started the car. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor drove them away from the city lights, to the clean desert. The starry sky was seen more clear there. 

 

Berry looked up in awe, he loved stars and night time. He couldn't stop smiling. 

 

Trevor looked at him. 

 

Berry shivers by the cold. Trevor pulls him onto his lap. Berry keeps looking at the sky. 

  
  
\- “You're gonna' get your neck twisted by that..” Trevor chuckled. 

 

Berry smirked.    
  
\- “Just let me enjoy this.” he said 

 

After a few minutes, Berry looked down at Trevor.    
  
\- “I really like you, Trevor.” he also said with a smile and then, he leaned down to kiss his (Trevor's) lips. 

 


	21. Chapter 21 - These Two ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❦

_Berry looked down at Trevor._

_  
\- “I really like you, Trevor.” he also said with a smile and then, he leaned down to kiss his (Trevor's) lips. _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor and Berry drive back to T's trailer.

 

They get in, walking into the bedroom and cuddle on the bed.

 

Both of them fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Trevor woke up first, Berry in his arms. He wasn't yet completely awake, so he kept watching him sleeping.

 

He smiled and kissed B’s forehead. Then, he began to pepper Berry's face and neck with kisses.

 

Berry left a soft grunt out, starting to wake up.

 

He snuggled his face against Trevor's chest.   
  
\- “Trevor..” Berry whined sleepily.

 

Trevor chuckled.   
  
\- “We can't sleep all day, sugar..” Trevor murmured and nibbled Berry's jawline, making him let a sound out.

 

Berry blushed and hid his face.   
  
\- “Stop, T..” he mumbled sleepily.

 

Trevor smiles and pulled Berry close to him.   
  
\- “I'm cold.” Berry whined.   
  
\- “Cold? Man, it's like.. 80 degrees in here!” Trevor smirked, but his face dropped.   
  
\- “Damn, you serious..?” Trevor looked worried when Berry shivered. He noticed that Berry had a fever. He sat up.

 

Berry let out a grunt of disapproval.   
  
\- “Come back, I need warmth..” ;-;   
  
\- “Nope, I'll take you to a cold shower!”   
  
Trevor went in the bathroom, turning on the shower and running it cold.

 

Berry whined when he heard the shower, knowing Trevor was serious.

 

Trevor soon came back, stripping Berry naked and picking him up.   
  
\- “No..” ;-; Berry blushes again and struggles to get out of Trevor's grip.

 

Trevor sighed.   
  
\- “It will be over soon, trust me.” Trevor said, with a smile and stepped under the cold shower with Berry.

 

Berry yelped loudly, struggling again.   
  
He slammed his fists weakly against Trevor's shoulder.   
  
\- “I-It's c-c-cold! P-please! Trevor, s-stop!” ;-;

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
After a few minutes, Trevor walked out, lowering Berry carefully down.

 

Berry clinged to Trevor immediately, shivering.

 

After a moment, Berry pulled away, blushing at the fact that they both were naked.

 

Trevor noticed this and smirked. He lifted Berry's chin up and kissed his lips.   
  
\- “Not today, sugar~ You need to rest.” Trevor murmured, after he pulls away from that kiss. He tossed a towel to Berry and took one for himself too. They dried themselves.

  
  
Berry walked into the bedroom and puts his clothes on. He guessed that he had a fever because of last night, being outside in the cold. He laid down on the bed, tiredly.

 

Trevor followed him, putting his clothes on too. Then, he crouched in front of Berry.   
  
\- “You need anythin'?” Trevor asked him.

 

Berry grunted softly.   
  
\- “Water?”

 

Trevor clicked his tongue.   
  
\- “I need to get bottled water from the store, can you hang in there for a minute? I'll be quick.” Trevor also murmured.

 

Berry nodded, smiling weakly.

 

Trevor smiled back to him.

  
  
Then, Trevor left for a store nearby. He marched in the shop, startling the customers and the cashier guy.   
  
\- “Oh nonono! Philips, w-what is it now?!” The cashier guy stuttered.

 

Trevor ignored him and grabbed some bottles of water.   
  
\- “Yeahyeahyeah, I'll just take these, don't give a shit!” Trevor groaned.

 

Some customer stared at him. Trevor began to bark at him like a dog, scaring him.

 

Trevor got back to his Bodhi and drove to his trailer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was on the edge of being asleep or awake. He heard Trevor coming back.

  
  
\- “Hey, gotchu what you need.” Trevor said, placing the bottles on the kitchen counter.

 

He took one of the bottles and opened it. He sat down on the bed and offered the bottle for him.

 

Berry smiled, propping himself a bit.   
  
\- “Thanks.” he said, tiredly. He tried to drink from the bottle, but he kept dribbling the water onto himself and the bed.

 

Trevor sighed, grabbing the bottle.   
  
\- “Lay down.” T said, pushing Berry down.

 

Berry was confused, looking at Trevor.   
  
\- “Don't drown yourself..” Trevor warned.

 

Berry frowned in confusion.

 

Trevor took a sip of the bottle and lifted Berry's chin, opening his mouth. He pressed their lips together and gave the water to him that way.

 

Berry blushed to the way that Trevor treated him, swallowing the small sips of liquid.

 

A little while later, Trevor stopped giving him more water, putting the bottle away.

 

Berry was breathing slightly heavier, smiling again at Trevor.

  
  
\- “Rest now, I need to go. Call me if you need anything else.” Trevor hummed.

 

Berry nodded tiredly and got comfy on the bed.

 

Trevor glanced at him once again, before leaving.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Trevor came back to his trailer, exhausted. He sat down on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

Berry had been awake for a while, he heard Trevor coming and he got up, walking slowly to him. He smiled and sat beside Trevor, leaning his head against T's shoulder.

 

Trevor sighed, looking at Berry, tiredly. But then, he lifted him on his lap.   
  
\- “How are you, sugar?” Trevor asked, with a tired smile.

 

Berry cupped T’s face, brushing Trevor's stubble with his thumb.   
  
\- “I'm good, are you alright?” Berry asked, slightly worried about Trevor. 

Trevor seemed really exhausted, which worried Berry. He wondered if he had been in a fight again or something like that. Had he even eaten anything yet? Or drink? He said that it was hot weather.

 

Trevor seemed to notice Berry's concern, giving him a tired smile.   
  
\- “I'm fine, still in one piece, eh?” Trevor murmured.

 

Berry smiled a bit and pulled him into a tender kiss.

 

Trevor smiles to Berry, when he pulled away.

  
  
\- “We should get something to eat, you know?” Berry said

 

Trevor smirked and nodded.

 

Berry and Trevor got up, walking out and getting in the Bodhi.

 

Because Berry wanted, they went to regular grocery store. Trevor seemed tense, so Berry held his hand.

 

Trevor still gave glares to the customers who stared at him.

  
  
Berry did their groceries in a short time. Trevor paying them.

 

Then, they were going back to the trailer.

 

Trevor was driving.   
  
\- “Have you even had a job? I mean, I'm trying to understand the concept here. You do fine without a place to live.” Trevor questioned from B.

 

Berry shrugged.   
  
\- “Some jobs.. I'm not really good at anything. So I'm willing to do anything for money.” Berry smirked.   
  
\- “..Like a prostitute?” Trevor raised his brow.

 

Berry blushed again, shaking his head. 

\- “No, not that..” he said, embarrassed. 

Berry looked away, continuing.   
  
\- “I lost my last job two months ago, I don't talk about it, because it doesn't really matter if people know.” He chuckled quietly.

 

Trevor listened to him.   
  
\- “I could offer a job for ya.” Trevor smirked.

 

Berry looked at him.   
  
\- “Really?” he asked

 

Trevor nodded.   
  
\- “If you're ready to do anything, welcome to Trevor Philips Industries.” Trevor smiled again.

 

Berry laughed.   
  
\- “I guess that I don't have better to do.” Berry smirked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They got back, to the trailer.

 

Berry opened the fridge, cringing at it. Before he could put anything in there, it should be emptied. He sighed and took a trash can, loading all of the stuff from fridge straight in there. He handed the full trash can to Trevor.   
  
\- “Take those away.” Berry mumbled and began to fill the fridge with fresh stuff.

 

Trevor shrugged, taking the trash can.   
  
He walked outside, whistling. He looked for a dumpster. He rolled his eyes. He walked at the fence separating Trevor's and Ron's yard. Then, he threw the can with its ingredients on Ron's side of the yard. He patted his hands and went back in.

 

Berry had sat down after he was done.

 

Trevor walks to him.   
  
\- “Where did ya put the trash can?” Berry asked   
  
\- “Ron will bring it back, he needed it.” Trevor said, then he kissed Berry's lips.   
  
\- “You alright? You seem a little pale.” Trevor said

 

Berry laughs to that.   
  
\- “Fuck you, I AM pretty pale normally.” he smirked.   
  
\- “Nonono.. Like, you still look sick.” Trevor mumbled, cupping B’s face.

 

Berry leaned against Trevor's touch, with a smile.   
  
\- “I'm a bit light-headed, but it's alright.” Berry also said.

 

Trevor nodded and lifted him up. He carried Berry in the bedroom and laid him down.

 

\- “Rest here, I'll make us something.” Trevor said to him.

 

Berry nodded, with a smile.

 

Trevor was cooking something simple for them when he caught something new in his ears. Berry seemed to be talking with someone through the phone. The language was familiar, however he didn't understand it.   
  
\- “Is that russian..?” Trevor mumbled to himself. He brought one plateful of food in the bedroom.

 

Berry had finished the call. He noticed Trevor's curious face.   
  
\- “My druug- I mean friend called.” Berry said, smiling.

 

Trevor sat down with a nod. Berry sat up and began to eat from the plate with him.

 

\- “So you know russian?” Trevor asked while he ate.

 

Berry nodded to that.

 

Then, Trevor began to think about Berry's accent.   
  
\- “You don't sound russian..” Trevor said, with a smirk.

 

Berry laughed at that.   
  
\- “It's 'cause I'm not, but no.. I wasn't born in the US either.” he said to him.

 

Trevor nodded.   
  
\- “Actually, I'd have use for a translator.” Trevor smirked.

 

Trevor and Berry finished the plateful.

  
  
\- “So where are you from then?” Trevor asked   
  
\- “Finland, it's a small and expensive nordic country in Europe.” Berry smirked.

 

Trevor chuckled.   
  
\- “Alright, I wonder why ya ended up here.” Trevor said

 

Berry also chuckled.   
  
\- “That's another story time then.”

 

Berry looked up at Trevor and kissed his cheek.   
  
\- “Can we go to shoot things today?” he asked him, eagerly.

 

Trevor has a smile.   
  
\- “You need to be in full health then, so you need to rest today.” Trevor replied to B, pushing him down.

 

Berry sighed.   
  
\- “Fine.” he also said, looking away.

 

Trevor smiled to him again and got beside him. He spooned Berry.

 

Berry had a small smile on his face and closed his eyes.

 

Trevor placed light kisses on Berry's neck.

 

Berry was almost falling asleep.   
  
\- “You know, I really like your voice, Trevor..” Berry mumbled sleepily. 

He felt Trevor's erection against his back, making him blush and smirk. 

Berry snuggled a bit more to Trevor, rubbing himself against Trevor's hard-on.

 

Trevor let a soft grunt out.   
  
\- “What are you doing? You were supposed to sleep now.” Trevor also said.

 

Berry sighs again and turned to face Trevor, with another smirk.   
  
\- “I can't sleep.” Berry said and pecked Trevor's lips, asking for it.

 

Trevor chuckled quietly.   
  
\- “You're a sweet little thing~” Trevor murmured.

 

Berry nibbled his stubbly jawline.   
  
He also kissed down Trevor's neck, running his hand on Trevor's shirt. He circled his finger on Trevor's nipple, it slowly hardening under his touch.

 

\- “B..” Trevor sighed, with a threatening tone of voice.   
  
\- “Stop before it's too late, sugar..” He added.

 

Berry kept going, kissing and licking on Trevor's adam's apple.

 

Trevor grunted softly.

 

Berry reached down to Trevor's crotch.

 

Trevor sighs in frustration and pushed Berry away. He didn't want to make B even more sick and exhausted.

 

Trevor glared at him while standing up and going into the bathroom. He finished himself off there.

  
  
Berry pouted a bit, sighing and laying on his side. 

He felt a bit bad about making Trevor act like this. He blushed at Trevor's moans, when Trevor finished himself.

 

After a while, Trevor came back, laying on the bed, he snapped Berry's nose with his finger, startling him.   
  
\- “Sleep.” he said to Berry, firmly.

 

Berry pursed his lips and nodded shortly. He snuggled against Trevor, closing his eyes.

 

Trevor stroked B’s hair, soothingly, making sure he'd fall asleep.

 

Soon after, Berry did.

 

Trevor still stayed awake, just listening to Berry's breathing. 

 


	22. Chapter 22 - All This Affection & Mood Swings

_ Tate held Lamar, his arms wrapped around him.  _

 

_ Lamar enjoyed his embrace. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing.  _

 

_ Tate kisses Lamar's head as he smiled. He also closed his eyes to rest and relax.  _

 

_ Lamar soon enough fell asleep.  _

 

_ Tate also falls asleep, with him.  _

 

_ Kenzie had fallen asleep on the couch, downstairs. She didn't mean to, she just was so tired and sleepy that she accidentally fell asleep.  _

 

_ She was sleeping now, cuddling a pillow that was on the couch.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie wakes up, slowly opening her eyes. She gets up and goes in the downstairs bathroom. 

 

She takes off her clothes, leaving them on the ground. She gets in the shower, turning it on. 

 

Kenzie takes a warm shower, washing her hair and body. 

 

She smiled to herself, she loves the warm water.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate wakes up, opening his eyes. He noticed that Lamar is still asleep. He smiled at that. 

 

He looked around and notices that the candle from last night had burned out. 

 

Tate looks back at Lamar and noticed that Lamar's starting to wake up. 

 

He smiles again, saying something into Lamar's ear. 

 

"Morning, Lamar. Last night was great, Sugar. You're so adorable in bed." he said to him. 

 

Lamar had barely woken up when Tate talked sweetly into his ear. He wasn't in the state to get embarrassed by Tate's words. He let a grunt out, shifting a little bit on the bed. He noticed right away the soreness in his ass, he decided that he didn't need more exercise for the rest of the week. 

 

Tate also noticed and kept cuddling him, lovingly kissing Lamar's neck and shoulder, with a smile. 

 

Lamar gave a small smile back to him. Then, he wondered where Kenzie was. Though it didn't surprise him that she hadn't joined them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie finished, turning off the water and getting out. She puts a towel around her. 

 

She grabs her clothes and walked out. She puts her clothes in the laundry room. 

 

Then, she goes upstairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

 

Kenzie saw Lamar and Tate were awake, cuddling in the bed. She smiled at them. 

 

"Morning, you two. Sorry, yesterday when you guys went upstairs, alone. I stayed downstairs and fell asleep. I was really sleepy." she said, smiling. 

 

Lamar chuckled.    
  
\- “Morning, sweetie. Did ya get sleep there all alone?” Lamar asked, with a sleepy voice, yawning. 

 

"Yeah, the couch is very comfy. Did you two have fun last night?" Kenzie asked, smirking. 

 

Tate also smirked. "Yes we did, goddess." he said to her. 

 

Kenzie laughed a little bit. 

 

Lamar smirks at that.    
  
\- “Yeah, it's not bad to get a lil' love here and' there.. Now that I have two of you.” Lamar said 

 

Both Kenzie and Tate had a smile at that. 

 

Lamar yawned.    
  
\- “Any special plans today? Kenzie? Tate?” Lamar asked, rubbing his face. 

 

"I know a place. Later on, let's go out and eat together." Kenzie suggested, smiling even more. 

 

Lamar nodded with a hum, closing his eyes for a bit. 

 

Kenzie grabs some clothes from the dresser drawer. She was putting the clothing on. She is wearing a dark blue tank top with white sweatpants. She leaves the towel on the dresser. 

 

She walked over to them and gets on the bed. 

 

Kenzie doesn't get under the blankets as she hugs Lamar, wrapping her arms around his chest. She is snuggled up against him. She is on Lamar's left side, while Tate is on his right. 

 

Tate smiles, mostly to himself. 

 

Lamar stroked Kenzie's hair, smiling to her. After a moment, he turned to look at Tate with a small smile, he kissed Tate's cheek. 

 

Kenzie smiles again, looking at them. "I love you both." 

 

"I also love you two." Tate replied, with another smile. 

 

Lamar smiled to them.    
  
\- “Ah’ love you, Kenzie and Tate.” he also said to these two. 

 

They both were snuggling with him more. 

 

All three of them cuddling each other now. 

 

Lamar liked the attention that he got from them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Four hours later -  _

 

Kenzie and Tate got dressed, so that they could all go to this restaurant/food place. That Kenzie had found. It wasn't fancy so, they were wearing casual clothes. 

 

Lamar wore his usual outfit too, waiting for them to leave. He was sitting in the living room. 

 

Tate and Kenzie walked out, into the living room. 

"Let's go." Tate has a smile, saying that. 

 

"I'II drive." Kenzie said, starting to walk outside. 

 

Lamar got up and followed them.    
  
\- “As ya want, kitty.” Lamar murmured. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie drove them there. They get to the place within a few minutes. 

 

They all decided to eat outside, all three sitting down at the round table. All of them had ordered food, which was pizza and spaghetti, now they were talking to each other. 

 

A bad looking, very attractive chick walks by. She is a really beautiful black girl. She was starting to walk up to them, probably to flirt with Tate and Lamar. 

 

Because of the mood swings, Kenzie really wasn't liking this girl near them. 

 

Tate kisses Lamar's lips to show they're together, also to make the girl jealous. 

 

The girl got pissed off. 

 

"Whatever, faggot ass niggas." she said to them. 

 

Kenzie, who was sitting with them, was not having that. 

 

Her eyes darkened. 

 

Kenzie takes off her jacket, putting it on the chair and gets up. 

 

'Oh no...' Tate thought 

 

Kenzie's face had twisted in anger. 

 

The girl who insulted Tate and Lamar started walking away from them, glaring. 

 

Kenzie walked over to her. She is angry. 

And she doesn't get angry easily. 

 

Lamar looked at her, as she was going towards the girl. He bit his inner cheek.    
  
\- “Kenzie, honey.. just leave it..~” 

 

Kenzie didn't listen to him. 

 

She grabs the woman by the hair, slamming her against the concrete wall. 

 

"Say that again, bitch, I dare ya. What the fuck did you just call them?" Kenzie asked, angrily. 

 

Tate smirked at that. 'That bitch messed with the wrong girl.' he also thought. 

 

Kenzie punched her in the face, three times, beating the bitch's ass. Then, she threw the bitch forward, still by the hair. 

 

The woman was on the ground, scared and crying. She got up. She started running away. 

 

Kenzie noticed that she had some hair in her hand, from holding the woman by the hair. 

 

She also notices a weave on the ground. She picks it up, throwing it at the woman who's running. 

 

"That's right, fucking run away and take your ugly ass weave too!" she yelled at her. 

 

After that, the woman was gone. 

 

Lamar's face had lost its color, looking at Kenzie. 

 

Kenzie saw the look on his face and got worried. 

'Did I seriously act that way in front of them?' she thought, to herself. 

The mood swings happened again as she got very sad, mixed with worry. 

 

She started crying a little bit. 

 

Lamar got confused by Kenzie's acting, but he rushed to hug her when she began to cry.    
  
\- “Baby, everythin' is okay, Ah'm here.. We're here for ya..” Lamar also murmured. 

 

Tate walked over to them. "He's right, Kenzie. By the way, you were so badass, I bet she won't mess with you again." he also said to Kenzie. 

 

Kenzie smiles at them, she wiped her tears as she nods her head. 

She walks back over to the table and sits down. 

 

Tate hugs Lamar from behind and said something into Lamar's ear again. "It's mood swings, part of pregnancy, that's why she's acting that way." he said 

 

Lamar bit his inner cheek again and nodded slowly. He followed Kenzie and sat down. 

 


	23. Chapter 23 - Her Sister & Do You Really Love Him?

_ Kenzie smiles at them, she wiped her tears as she nods her head.  _

 

_ She walks back over to the table and sits down.  _

 

_ Tate hugs Lamar from behind and said something into Lamar's ear again. "It's mood swings, part of pregnancy, that's why she's acting that way." he said  _

 

_ Lamar bit his inner cheek again and nodded slowly. He followed Kenzie and sat down.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They all went home after eating. 

 

It was late afternoon now. 

 

Lamar was sitting on the couch. 

 

Tate was about to sit down when someone knocked on the door. 

 

"I'II get it." Tate said, since he was closest to the door. 

 

Kenzie was standing near Lamar. 

 

Tate opens the door and smiles at who he saw. 

 

"Piper! I almost didn't recognize you!" he also said, happily. 

 

"Is Kenzie home?" 

 

"Yeah, come in!" 

 

The girl who looked to be about eighteen, walked in. 

 

She walks over into the living room. 

 

She has dark blue hair (with a black beanie on), also brown eyes and white skin. She is wearing a dark blue sweater, black shorts with black long socks and blue converse. She puts her backpack down near the couch. 

 

"Piper!" Kenzie said, loud and happy. 

 

Kenzie ran over and hugs her. She wrapped her arms around Piper, tightly. 

 

"Big sis!" Piper said, surprised by the hug but then, she also smiles. 

 

Kenzie puts her forehead on Piper's forehead. 

 

They were still hugging each other and smiling. Although, Piper's smile was a shy one. 

 

Lamar looked at the new face, folding his arms and smiling a bit. He liked seeing Kenzie happy. 

 

They let go of each other. 

 

"What's my adorable little sister doing here? I'm happy, I haven't seen you in awhile." Kenzie said 

 

Piper still had a shy smile. "Big sister, can I stay here? I..I mean that I-I won't if it's gonna bother you or..." she started saying. 

 

Kenzie's eyes widened a little bit at that. "No! Piper, why would you think it would bother me? Of course you can stay." she said to her. She hugs Piper again. "You can have the guest bedroom." Kenzie gave her another smile. 

 

Lamar shrugged with raised brows. That escalated quickly, he hoped this Piper wouldn't cause trouble. He doubted she would. He smiled to Piper.    
  
\- “Welcome, Piper.” he said 

 

Piper looked at Lamar and shyly hid behind Kenzie. 

 

"H-Hi." Piper said, in a shy voice. 

 

Kenzie smiled again. "Still shy around strangers, little sis? You haven't done that since we were kids. Tho you did go to a private school without me." She laughed a little bit at the end. 

 

Lamar smiles at them.    
  
\- “Don't mind me or Tate, ya will be seeing us around a lot.” He smirked. 

 

"They live with you, big sister?" Piper asked her. 

 

Kenzie nods her head at that, with another smile. 

 

Lamar also nodded. 

 

"Kenzie, can I have a shower? Where is it?" Piper also asked. 

 

Kenzie turned around as she smiles. "It's right here. Let's take a shower together, little sister."  

 

"B-But we haven't taken a shower or bath together since we were children." 

 

"So what?" Kenzie also said, then she drags Piper into the bathroom right next to the living room. 

 

They take their clothes off. Kenzie turns on the shower. They both got in, warm water running down their bodies. 

 

Tate sat down on the couch, next to Lamar. He has a small smirk. 

  
  
Lamar looked at Tate, with a frown.    
  
\- “What ya smirkin' at?” He mumbled. 

 

"Yuri + Sister Complex." Tate said to him, as he smiled again. 

 

Lamar raised his brows.    
  
\- “..What?” 

 

"Girl x girl stuff." Tate also replied, smiling more. 

 

Lamar's eye twitched. He stood up.    
  
\- “Goddamnit!” He hissed in anger. 

 

Tate got startled. "W-What!?" 

 

Lamar was boiling by it. He thought that he needed to be loyal and his girl was now onto her sister, not counting out Tate's joining in the relationship so quickly. He turned to look at Tate.   
  
\- “Ya asking what?! Are ya serious?! Ah'm starting to get fed up with yo perverted shit!” Lamar barked at him. 

He sighed, shaking his head.    
  
\- “Sorry dawg, didn't mean to yell at ya..” Lamar mumbled and went in the kitchen, to get a bit of his own space. 

 

Tate's eyes slightly widened while Lamar yelled at him. Even if Lamar said sorry, his words still hurt. 

 

He got a very sad look as he gets up and slowly walked upstairs, into the bedroom. He lays on the bed, on his back, staring at the ceiling now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar grabbed some alcohol from the shelves and opened the bottle. He had too much going on around him now, he decided to drink it away. 

 

Kenzie got out now. Piper is taking a longer shower. 

 

She has a towel around her body. She looked around. 

 

"Lamar? Tate?" 

 

'Where are they?' she also thought. 

 

Kenzie walks into the kitchen and sees a bottle of alcohol in Lamar's hand. She glared at that. 

 

"Afternoon drink? And where's Tate? He's not in the living room." she said to him. 

 

She also had walked over and grabbed the bottle. 

 

Lamar turned to look at her with a sigh.    
  
\- “No, Ah' dunno where he is..” he also said, slightly bitterly. Tate really burned the thought of Kenzie and Piper having a thing in his mind. 

 

Kenzie puts the bottle back. "Don't drink, it doesn't solve your problems like that." she told him, angrily. "Talking does, so if there's something on your mind, say it." she also said to Lamar, this time, calmly. 

  
  
Lamar sighed and looked at Kenzie. He kissed her lips.    
  
\- “Ah'm just stressed, that's all.” Lamar said, with a small smile, looking in her eyes. 

 

Kenzie smiles a little bit at him. "We can talk, I'm here. I'm sorry that you're stressed, but why?" she asked him, in a soft voice. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around her waist with another sigh.    
  
\- “This new love triangle just.. stresses me, it's new to me. Ah'll be fine though.” Lamar gave her a reassuring smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate was still staring at the ceiling. 

 

'It was just a joke, I didn't expect him to get so angry at me...' he thought, to himself. 

 

'I'm starting to get fed up with your perverted shit!' wouldn't stop going through his mind. 

 

He also still had a sad look in his eyes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie smiled at Lamar, then it faded. "Did you yell at Tate? I heard yelling, tho I couldn't hear what exactly you were yelling about because of the water." 

 

Lamar sighed, rubbing his neck.    
  
\- “Yeah, Ah' did. It slipped.. Ah'm gonna' talk to him later.” Lamar said, with a guilty voice. 

 

"You should. What was it about? What started it? And please, tell me the truth." Kenzie replied to him. 

 

Lamar bit his lip.    
  
\- “Tate started talkin' about ya and' yo sis havin' sex in the shower or somethin' like that.. Ah' guess it kinda snapped me.” he said 

 

Kenzie realized what happened now. "Lamar, that was a joke. In highschool, when my little sis was around me. He'd make girl x girl jokes around people. He'd do it for a laugh, but he's never serious about it. After people were done freaking out or something, he'd tell them that it was just a joke. He probably wasn't expecting you to get angry or yell at him." she explained to him. 

 

Lamar looked at her, with a small frown. Then, he rolled his eyes.    
  
\- “Should've guessed that.” Lamar mumbled. 

 

Kenzie glares at him. Mood swings getting her again. 

  
  
Lamar cupped her face.    
  
\- “Ah'll talk to him later, honey.” Lamar said, with a gentle tune. 

 

Kenzie smiles and kisses him. 

 

Lamar kissed her back. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After that, Kenzie goes upstairs, into the bedroom again and gets dressed. 

 

She noticed Tate on the bed, a sad look on his face and eyes closed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Piper was in the guest bedroom now, already dressed. 

 

She had fallen asleep, taking a nap. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie got finished getting dressed. 

 

She's wearing a black, silk, short nightgown with light purple long socks. 

 

Kenzie was slightly tired and sleepy. She gets on the bed and lays down, into Tate's side, snuggling up against him, getting comfy. 

 

She closes her eyes, napping next to him. 

 

Although, Tate was still awake. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar called Franklin. He asked Frank to pick him up. Franklin agreed. 

 

Lamar and Franklin left for a drive, going to a bar. 

  
  
\- “Somethin’ wrong with ya and Kenzie? Ah' smell the alcohol, man.” Franklin said to him.    
  
\- “Not really, with Tate..”    
  
\- “Tate? Sounds like a weird name for a g-”    
  
\- “He, Kenzie, and Ah' are together now.” Lamar mumbled tiredly. 

 

Franklin parked the car, slamming the break harder than usual.    
  
\- “..Threesome?!” Franklin looked at Lamar, frowning.    
  
\- “Wasn't Kenzie pleased by yo hammer, huh?” Franklin asked 

 

Lamar blushed at that.    
  
\- “Actually, Tate doesn't fuck Kenzie but..” 

 

Franklin's eyes widened.    
  
\- “..the HELL MAN?!” 

 

Franklin groaned sighing.    
  
\- “Well, Ah'm not surprised ya wanted a man-”    
  
\- “What?! K-Kenzie's best friend just happened to have a thing for me? Are ya jealous?!”    
  
\- “Bitch what? If ya agreed then ya hella gay homie!” Franklin smirked. 

 

Lamar huffed now. 

  
  
\- “Alright, let's go to get some drinks.” Franklin said 

 

They went in the bar. 

 

Lamar and Franklin drank a few beers. Lamar was telling him about the upgrade in his relationship. Franklin seemed fine with it, he had heard about Tate from Kenzie before. 

  
  
Later on, Franklin took Lamar home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie was still sleeping in the bed, upstairs. 

 

Tate went downstairs, hearing a car. 

 

He looked out the window and saw a guy that he hadn't seen before with Lamar. 

 

'He's probably Lamar's best friend, Franklin. I remember Kenzie telling me about him.' he thought, to himself again. 

 

Lamar sighed and got in the house. He stretched and yawned, not noticing Tate yet. 

 

Tate sneaked behind him. "You're back." he said, with a small smile. 

 

Lamar twitched a bit, startled by Tate. He sighed. 

 

'He must've forgotten what happened earlier. Maybe that's a good thing.' Tate also thought. 

 

He got closer to Lamar. He pulls him close, kissing Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar kisses him back, but then he pulls away. However, he pulled Tate into a hug.    
  
\- “Ah'm sorry 'bout earlier, Tate..” he said, quietly.    
  
\- “Ah’ just don't appreciate that ya'd say somethin' like that about Kenzie. She's my girl, Ah' really love her.” Lamar added. 

 

Tate stayed quiet for awhile. Then, he finally talked. 

 

"..It's fine but..do you really love me...?" he asked, sadly, not sure if Lamar really loves him or not. 

 

Lamar pecked Tate's neck, with a sigh.    
  
\- “Ah’ care about ya, Tate but Ah' need time to learn to love ya.” Lamar also said, hugging him tighter. 

 

"Ok.." Tate said, quietly again. 

 

Tate understands, it's just that he's loved Lamar, had feelings for him for a long time. 

Tho he can't help it, that Lamar not fully loving him back, is hurting him. 

  
  
Lamar felt bad about it, but he wanted to be honest to Tate. He cared about Tate, and he thought it was a step forward. He let go of Tate and cupped Tate's face, kissing his lips tenderly. 

 

Tate kissed him back, with a slight smile. 

 

Lamar took Tate's hand.    
  
\- “C'mon, let's go to sleep.” 

 

Tate nods his head. He goes upstairs with Lamar. 

 

He changed, taking off his clothes, putting on his black sweatpants, leaving himself shirtless again. 

 

Tate gets in the bed, under the blankets. 

 

He also noticed Kenzie was in the blankets. 

 

Lamar left only his boxers on, considering it would be too warm sharing the bed with Tate and Kenzie. He got in the bed too. 

 

Tate smiles a little bit more. 

 

They (Tate and Lamar) fall asleep in the warm bed, under the blankets. Kenzie also still asleep with them. 

 


	24. Chapter 24 - Shooting, Guns, and Bleeding

_Three Days Later -_

 

Kenzie was in the shower, while Lamar and Tate were cuddling, both asleep in the bed.

 

Lamar had got more comfortable around Tate now. He enjoyed being close to him.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Berry was doing better, so Trevor decided to take him to a shooting range. He had an idea though.

 

He called Kenzie.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie got out of the shower and grabs her phone.

 

"Trevor, what's up?" she asked, happily.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

\- “Heyy, sweet cheeks! Whachu doin'? Do ya have plans with your boyfriends~?” Trevor asked her. 

  
\- “So I was here wonderin'.. Would ya like to join me to the shooting range? I'm teaching Berry how to handle a gun.” he said to Kenzie. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I just got out of the shower. My boys are asleep right now so, I'd love to come." Kenzie said

 

Then, her eyes went dark, as she had a slight creepy smile.

 

"I love guns." she also said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Trevor laughed at that.   
  
\- “I know~ There's an outdoor shooting range nearby. Drive here?” Trevor suggested.

 

"Ok, I'm coming." He heard Kenzie say to him.

 

Trevor hummed.   
  
\- “Alright, baby~ We'll see ya then.” Trevor murmured.

 

He hangs up the phone.

 

Trevor got in the trailer, checking on Berry.

 

Berry was watching TV. He looked up at Trevor, with a smile.

  
  
\- “Hey sugar, you excited about today?” Trevor asked and sat beside him.

 

Berry smiles more.   
  
\- “Yeah, I've always wondered if guns are my thing.” Berry chuckled.

 

Trevor smiled and kissed him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie got dressed in one of her favorite outfits. Which is a black tank top with black shorts and black timber boots. 

 

Then, she gets into her car, driving away.

 

She had left a note for the guys, saying where she was going and that she loves them, there's a heart near the bottom of it with also her name.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two hours later -_

 

Kenzie got there to Sandy Shores and drove to where Trevor is at, his trailer (he gave her the address). She stops the car and gets out.

 

She walks up to the door.

 

Trevor had noticed a car pulling up. He got outside with Berry.   
  
\- “Kenzie~!” Trevor said

 

Berry waved to Kenzie too.

  
  
\- “I'll drive us there, ya ready baby?” Trevor chuckled.

  
  
Berry felt slight jealousy building in him already.

 

"Yeah." Kenzie said, quickly hugging him before they left.

 

Trevor hugged her back, with a smile. They got in the Bodhi, all three of them. Trevor drove them to the shooting range.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They got there, all of them getting out.

 

Trevor paid for the guns, bullets and range. They all got to the range then with pistols, shotguns, and rifles. Trevor wanted to teach Berry.

 

Kenzie grab a pistol, holding it the way it's supposed to be held to shoot. She took a small, deep breath. Then, she started shooting, as she smiled with slightly dark eyes. She shot all the targets in the head and heart areas.

  
  
Berry and Trevor watched her shooting, both impressed at it. B smiled while Trevor was 'whooing' and whistling.

 

Trevor took a pistol, hitting straight As too.

 

Berry smiles again in awe. 

 

Then, Trevor walked to Berry now, smirking and giving him the pistol. 

 

Berry took a grip of the gun, checking it.   
  
\- “Do you know how to hold it?” Trevor asked him.

 

Berry hummed.   
  
\- “I've seen how they do it in the movies.” he chuckled.

  
  
\- “Yeah, don't hold it like my dick.” Trevor smirked again.

 

Berry blushed at that.

 

Trevor showed him how the gun worked, before letting him try the shooting.

  
  
Berry concentrated to hit a nearby target. His first shot wasn't the greatest, since he tensed his hands too much, causing shaking and bad aiming.

 

Trevor chuckled softly, getting behind Berry and guiding him while holding B’s hands in place.

 

He murmured in Berry's ear.   
  
\- “Now, breathe out and pull the trigger..~” he said, with a husky tune, making Berry blush.

 

Berry took his shot, it went a lot better now.

 

Meanwhile, Kenzie grabs a rifle next. She wasn't showing off, she just likes this.

 

Her smile getting bigger as she aims the gun. She shoots the bullets out of that gun, hitting every target in the head and heart again, perfectly.

 

Trevor let an eager laugh out when he saw her shooting again.

 

Berry felt slightly embarrassed now, because he couldn't even hit the targets well. However, he kept shooting with the pistol, concentrating.

  
  
Trevor was just watching them now.

 

Kenzie lastly grabs the shotgun. She aimed and shoots, hitting the chest of the target in front of her.

 

Although, the kick of the gun knocked her back a little bit, she still stays on her feet.

 

She shoots again, this time, hitting the head of the target.

 

Kenzie keeps shooting in great aim now.

 

She just smiled again.

 

\- “Ooh hoo hoo.. Ya good there?” Trevor chuckled again and walked to Kenzie when he saw the kick affecting her.

  
  
Berry pursed his lips a bit and shot the last bullet of his package. Then, he put the pistol down.

 

Kenzie shot the last bullet of the gun that she had, nearly destroying the target. 

"I'm fine. This is so fun. I'm glad that you called me to come shoot, Trev." she said to him, smiling even more. 

 

Trevor smiles back to Kenzie, placing his hand on her shoulder.   
  
\- “Anytime, sweetheart~” Trevor said to her. Then, he walks back to Berry.

 

B was stung by jealousy and lack of attention. 

  
\- “Alright, let's try the rifle next.. It will kick ya, but a shotgun is the ‘baddest’ bitch of this trio - if we won't count Kenzie here~!” Trevor made a pun, with a smirk.

 

Berry rolled his eyes and followed Trevor's lead again, how to shoot.

 

Trevor was behind Berry again, while B took the shot.

 

The rifle kick surprised Berry, knocking him backwards.

 

Trevor was there to stop him from stumbling.

 

Berry blushes again.   
  
\- “That went well, look.” Trevor said, pointing at the target. It was a lung shot.

 

Kenzie had laughed at Trevor's pun. 

She also smiled, seeing the shot.

 

"Nice shot, Berry Senpai!" Kenzie said, loud and happy for him.

 

Berry heard Kenzie, smiling to her.

 

Trevor also smiled again. He pecked quickly at Berry's neck, before pulling away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
After a while, Berry had made a few good shots with the rifle and the shotgun. He began to become bruised and pained by the shooting, even he tried not to show it. He was rubbing his shoulder however.

 

Trevor took an opportunity to shoot with the rifle and shotgun, while Berry rested.

 

Berry was sitting on a long desk, where the guns and bullets were held.

 

Kenzie walked over to Berry, leaning her back against the long desk, looking at him.

 

"I'm having fun, are you, Berry?" she asked him, nicely, with another smile.

 

Berry has a smile. He nodded eagerly.   
  
\- “Yeah, this is fun.” he replied to her.   
  
\- “Trevor's nice to teach me, I really like him.” Berry also said, smiling shyly. He watched Trevor as he shoot. He seemed to enjoy it a lot.

 

Kenzie also had a smile, hearing him say that.

 

Berry rubbed his neck, blushing a bit.

 

Kenzie smirked at that.

  
  
Berry frowned a bit.   
  
\- “What?” he asked, with a small smile.

 

"Nothing." Kenzie simply replied, as she kept her smirk.

 

Trevor had stopped shooting and walked to them. He slammed his hand against the desk, startling Berry.   
  
\- “What's up~?” T asked, with a smirk.

 

Berry blushed a bit and smiled to him.

 

Kenzie smiles at them.

 

Trevor noticed Berry's shyness, he smirked and cupped B’s face, pulling him into a short kiss.   
  
\- “This is my new baby boy~” Trevor murmured, with another smirk.

 

Berry was blushing even more and pulled away, smiling though.

 

Kenzie stayed quiet, having another smile, slightly staring at them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They left after that, getting back in Trevor's vehicle. Kenzie was in the back, while T and B were in the front.

 

Kenzie was looking ahead and saw something bad, people coming towards the Bodhi with guns.

 

"T, got a gun? Cause we may have company." Kenzie said

 

The guys started shooting at them, at the Bodhi, mostly.

  
  
Trevor frowned a bit, then he noticed the bad guys.   
  
\- “..Fuck!” He reached for the glove compartment, opening it. He had two machine pistols in his car, one in there, another gun under his seat. He handed one of them to Kenzie, taking the other gun for himself.   
  
\- “Take cover, B..” Trevor said, firmly to him.

 

Berry obeyed. He notices there was extra clips in the compartment, he took them, ready for Trevor and Kenzie.

 

Kenzie took covered and started shooting. She killed three guys, perfectly in the head.

 

She was out of ammo after killing two more guys.

 

"Give me ammo, I'm out!" she yelled to B.

 

Berry gave her one but, she wasn't in cover and got shot. Because of how fast Trevor was going, she falls backwards, hitting the back near Trevor, very hard. She drops the ammo clip and gun in the back of the Bodhi.

 

She collapsed on her stomach, her vision fading, getting darker.

 

Although, Kenzie got back up, putting the clip in the gun, loading it.

 

She was badly hurt, her right shoulder shot and her back hurting. But, she didn't care, she wanted to protect them, Trevor and Berry.

 

Her shoulder was in pain and bleeding really bad as it drips down her arm. She still kept going, shooting the bad guys, they were almost all dead and gone.

 

The bad guys had a black Chevy Van, the three guys driving motorcycles were gone by Kenzie killing them.

 

Trevor got to shoot the driver, but a guy on the front seat had taken his place skillfully.

 

T frowned, gritting his teeth when Kenzie got shot.   
  
\- “Shit! Fuck you, fuckers!” Trevor yelled, shooting the windshield. Bullets scratched his ear and neck, he started bleeding too.

 

Berry bit his inner cheek, feeling helpless of what to do.

 

Trevor took a new clip from B, reloading his gun. 

He got to hit the front tire, popping it. The van began to slow its speed, leaving behind.   
  
\- “Alright, let's get the fuck outta' here.” Trevor mumbled, speeding up. He wanted to get Kenzie to a hospital.

  
  
Berry made his way to Kenzie, pulling her to him.   
  
\- “Kenzie..” Berry bit his lip, pressing her wound.

 

Kenzie's vision was darkening, but she smiles at Berry. 

"Well, that hurt." She tried to joke. 

 

\- “Stay there, don't fall asleep..” Berry tried helplessly to say to her. He cupped Kenzie's cheek.   
  
\- “Trevor.. How long will it still take?” Berry asked   
  
\- “We'll be there in a few minutes.” Trevor hissed. He moved his hand towards Kenzie, grabbing her calf firmly, shaking it.   
  
\- “Hang on, Kenzie. Bitch, ya better not faint in my car!” He barked.

 

Kenzie just laughed. "I'm not gonna faint, Trev. Don't you worry about me." she said, smiling. She's glad that they care for her.

 

\- “Mhm, that's the spirit!” Trevor said, concentrating to drive.

 

Berry was scared, trying to hide it. He kept pressing on Kenzie's wound.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
After a few minutes, they were at the hospital.

 

Trevor got out of the Bodhi, lifting Kenzie into his arms. Berry followed him.   
  
\- “Uhm, helloo! We're in the need of medical attention heere!” Trevor called out when he stepped in.

 

The paramedics laid Kenzie down, taking her away.

 

Berry had started shaking.

 

Trevor sighed, he was also slightly worried.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

During the time that they were waiting, Berry looked at Trevor, the scrapes of him had stopped bleeding, but visually he looked more hurt too.

 

Berry was worried about him.   
  
\- “Are you alright?” he asked Trevor, with a shaky voice.

 

Trevor grunted, giving him a smile.

  
  
\- “B-but, your neck, and ear..” Berry sighed.

 

They were stopped by a doctor informing them.

 

The doctor had walked over to Trevor and Berry, telling them that Kenzie will be fine.

 

That they got the bullet out of her arm, cleaned it up and stopped the bleeding. Her back was scraped up from hitting against something really hard with her back. They stopped the bleeding there too. They had wrapped her back and shoulder in bandages.

 

"You can see her now if you want to. Her room is 213." This doctor also said to them, before walking away.

 

Trevor and Berry went to her room.

 

"Hey guys." Kenzie said to these two, with a smile. Pain never really bothered her anyway and it barely hurt, so she's in a good mood.

 

Trevor walked to Kenzie, stroking her hair a bit.   
  
\- “Hey sweetie.. How are ya? Ya did a good job back there.” Trevor murmured.

 

Berry smiles at that, he's glad that Kenzie was alright.

 

"Great, I'm glad I did. And people think Lamar is reckless, well, look at me." Kenzie replied, slightly laughing at the end. "At least it wasn't my stomach. If I had survived that, I would've brought hell down on them." she also said, darkly and seriously, meaning it.

 

\- “I would've too.” Trevor also said, his eyes darting for a moment to her stomach.   
  
\- “We gotta' protect you, sugar. We can't let that happen again.” Trevor murmured, leaning to kiss her forehead.   
  
\- “Should we get your princes here?” Trevor asked her.

 

Kenzie smiled again. "No, don't call Lamar or Tate, ok? I don't want them to know about this or worry for me." she said to them, mostly to Trevor.

 

Trevor nodded.   
  
\- “How long are ya stuck here?”

 

"Surprisingly, my old tricks worked, I was able to sweet talk one of the male doctors. I can leave in two days." Kenzie also said to him, smirking, then she was smiling again.

 

Trevor smirked.   
  
\- “That's my girl, well if I had a daughter.” Trevor chuckled and brushed her cheek, gently.

 

Kenzie had a smile at that.

 

"I'd like you for a father too, Trev." she said

 

Trevor smiled more to that.

 

Berry also smiles.

 

A male doctor with black hair, ran over to Kenzie's side. He's a shy, clumsy type.

 

"K-Kenzie. I-I got yogurt if you're hungry." he said to her.

 

Kenzie smirked for a second when he wasn't looking, then she did a sweet act. "Aww, but sweetheart, I don't like yogurt."

 

She grabs his chin. "But, can you get me a diet coke soda tho. I'm really thirsty." She brought him closer, saying something into his ear. "Please, handsome." she also said.

 

"Right, I'II get it right now." The guy said, running out again.

 

Kenzie smirks to herself, slightly feeling bad for the guy.

 

Trevor and Berry followed Kenzie's act, well aware of what she was doing. After he was gone, they both began to smirk with her.

  
  
\- “Poor guy.” Trevor said, with a smirk.

 

"Yeah." Kenzie replies to that, as she nods her head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar and Tate had slept most of the day.

 

They finally went downstairs and found a note on the living room table from Kenzie.

 

Lamar took the note, reading it. He shrugged. He knew that Kenzie liked guns, she had gone to the shooting range before. 

 


	25. Chapter 25 - She's Alright, Nice Warmth, Romance, & Feelings ♡

_ Two days later -  _

 

Kenzie was getting out today, but she couldn't and hasn't contacted the guys because the phone (that she has) died on her, she forgot to ask for a charger or get one. 

 

They're probably worried about her now. 

 

She had given her phone number to that shy, male doctor. She had talked to him and became friends with him. His name is Aaron. 

 

Kenzie got her car from Trevor's place and gets inside. She drives away, towards LS, back to her guys. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar had got worried, he tried to make excuses for himself where she was and why she wasn't picking up. 

 

"She's fine." Tate said to Lamar, trying to reassure him, although he wasn't sure himself. 

 

Lamar wasn't buying Tate's words, but he tried not to complain all the time. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Two hours later -  _

 

Kenzie finally got to LS and her house, stopping the car near there. She gets out, grabbing her phone too. 

 

Her wounds were very well hidden with a big, black sweater on her. 

 

She walked inside. 

 

Lamar was watching the TV when he heard the familiar sound of Kenzie's car. When the door opened, Lamar got up lightning fast. 

  
  
\- “Honey?!” Lamar said 

 

"Kenzie!?" Tate said, also running over. 

 

Lamar looked at her, jaw hanging open. Then, he walked to Kenzie, pulling her into his embrace. 

 

Kenzie wrapped her arms around him. 

 

Tate smiled at them. 

  
  
Lamar stroked her hair.    
  
\- “Ah’ was so worried, baby..” 

 

"I'm sorry, Lamar. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." Kenzie said to him, as she hugs Lamar, tightly. 

 

Lamar peppered Kenzie's face with kisses, his worried face turning to a more relieved one. 

 

Kenzie smiles a bit. 

 

Tate walks over and kisses the side of Kenzie's head, hugging her from behind. 

 

"I missed you and was also worried, Kenzie." he said to her. 

 

"I know, Tate." Kenzie replied to that. 

 

Lamar smiled now.    
  
\- “Are ya alright?” he asked her. 

 

Kenzie nods her head, smiling. "Yeah, I am." 

 

Lamar sighed in relief. 

 

"So, did you guys have hot sex while I was gone?" Kenzie asked, smirking. 

 

Tate had wanted to, but they didn't. 

 

"No, we didn't." Tate told her. 

 

Actually they haven't had sex or touched, other than kissing, since the first time they had sex. They haven't done anything since then. 

 

Lamar shook his head too.    
  
\- “Ya had me too worried to even think about that, kitty.” Lamar smirked a bit. 

 

"Why don't you two go do something then. You two need some loving, you've been worried about me and I know for a fact that you two haven't done anything in days." Kenzie also said, with another smirk. 

 

Lamar blushed a bit at that. He glanced at Tate with slight hesitation. Then, he sighed and shrugged, smirking though.   
  
\- “Why the hell not..” Lamar said, giving a kiss to Kenzie.   
  
\- “Rest and make yourself at home again, honey.” he also said, before looking at Tate.

 

Tate and Lamar went upstairs, into the room, closing the door behind them as well. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate takes off his shirt, then Lamar's shirt, throwing both clothing on the ground. 

 

He slightly touched Lamar's chest, as he kissed him on the lips. 

 

Lamar kisses him back, as he closed his eyes. 

  
  
Tate pushes Lamar onto his back, on the bed. 

 

He smirked down at him then, he kisses Lamar's neck, slightly biting and licking it. He leaves a dark mark, a hickey, on the skin there, like last time. 

 

Lamar gasped and shuddered, his libido getting him. It surely had been a lack of intimate attention in a while. 

 

Tate takes off his own sweatpants and boxers. 

 

He also had took off Lamar's pants and boxers. He threw the rest of their clothes on the ground. 

 

After that, he grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer, closing it after. He opens the bottle and lubes his fingers, putting two in Lamar's hole. 

 

He was kissing Lamar, as he starts fingering him open. He puts a third finger in, as he deepens the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth, like last time too. 

 

Lamar moaned in the kiss, slightly thrusting against Tate's fingers. 

  
  
Tate had a smirk against Lamar's lips. 

 

He pulls away from the kiss and takes his fingers out. He opens the condom, putting it on. 

 

Tate had also lubed his dick. He grabs his lover's legs. 

 

He had an idea, smirking more. He knew that he could do it. It also helped that Lamar's legs were so damn long. He is not complaining tho, considering he's also tall. 

 

Tate puts Lamar's legs over his shoulders, positioning his dick near Lamar's entrance. 

 

Lamar was watching and waiting for him. He blushed in surprise when he was positioned that way. It felt embarrassing, but exciting. His dick was throbbing already from the lack of attention. 

  
  
Tate pushed inside him. He thrusts in and out of him, medium paced. He held onto Lamar by the thighs. 

 

Lamar let a gasp out when Tate had entered him, the pressure was still troubling Lamar at first. His lips were parted while he took steady breaths. 

 

Tate stared at Lamar. He loved Lamar's body and how good he felt inside. He kept the same pace going. 

  
  
Lamar panted, looking back to Tate. He knew if he started to touch himself that he wouldn't last too long. He bit his lip, with another moan. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie was laying on the couch, resting when she heard knocking on the door. 

 

She gets up and opens that door, seeing Franklin there. 

 

"Oh, hey Franklin." Kenzie said, with a smile. 

 

She lets him in the house, closing the door after he walks in. 

 

Franklin had walked in and gave a small hug to Kenzie.    
  
\- “Hey doll, what's up? Ah' heard from Lamar that ya were gone for quite a long time.” Franklin said to her. 

 

Kenzie had a smile. “Yeah, but I'm back now.” 

 

They both sat down on the couch. 

 

Kenzie looked at him. "If you're here to also see Lamar, you might wanna wait here. He's busy right now." she also said, with a slight smirk. 

 

'Oh Lamar, I hope for your sake that you're quiet right now.' she thought, to herself. 

 

Franklin frowned a bit at Kenzie's words.    
  
\- “Busy..?” Then, Franklin realized how. He blushed. Goddamnit Lamar. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate went a little faster into him, harder and deeper now. He hits Lamar's prostate. He also starts stroking Lamar's dick, up and down. In the same pace as his thrusts. 

 

He hoped that Lamar would get louder, wanting to hear Lamar's moans. Not realizing there was a new someone downstairs, instead of just Kenzie. 

  
  
Lamar's reaction was filling Tate's wishes. The stimulation was throwing Lamar over the edge, his vision getting blurry by pleasure, his moans and panting were louder.    
  
\- “Yes..yes! Oh gosh, Tate..~!” Lamar was close to his climax. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Franklin was talking with Kenzie. 

 

However, his face grew more and more red by embarrassment, hearing his homie being fucked like a bitch. He facepalmed himself with a groan. 

 

Kenzie laughed, blushing yet also smirking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate loved Lamar's moans, his call outs. He slightly licked his lips. 

 

He was close, but he knew Lamar was closer. 

 

Tate rubs Lamar's dick, fast and hard. 

 

"Cum for me, Sugar~" he said, in a lusty voice. 

 

He also thrusted into him more. 

 

It didn't take much more for Lamar to cum. He let out a high-pitched moan, arching his back, semen covering his dark abdomen. 

 

Tate was thrusting, rolling his head back in pleasure. "Lamar~" he moaned out. 

 

He came in the condom. 

 

In a few seconds, he pulled out of Lamar, putting him down onto the bed, gently. 

 

Tate smiled, kissing Lamar on the lips again. 

 

He takes off the condom, he ties and throws it away in the trash can near them. 

 

Tate pulls a blanket halfway on Lamar's body, he covered his lover's dick. 

 

He puts on his boxers and sweatpants, leaving himself shirtless again. 

 

"I'm gonna get a drink, be right back." he said to Lamar, with a smile. 

 

Tate walks out of there. 

 

Lamar was hazed by the afterglow, too tired to say anything to Tate. He had a smile on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate walked downstairs and into the kitchen, not noticing Franklin yet. 

 

Franklin saw a glimpse of someone coming from upstairs to the kitchen. He glanced at Kenzie, before looking at the way, expecting him soon back. 

 

Kenzie just smiles. 

 

Tate grabs a diet coke soda from the fridge, then he walked into the living room to talk to Kenzie. He opens the can and started drinking it when he noticed the same guy that he had saw before. 

 

Franklin's eyes widened a bit, seeing Tate. He felt a little awkward, a blush on his cheeks. 

 

Tate noticed the blush, smirking. 

 

"Name's Tate and you are?" He wanted to make sure that it was Franklin, although he was pretty sure he is him. 

 

Franklin stammered a bit.    
  
\- “Uhm.. Franklin..” he said, rubbing his neck. 

 

"Aww, I didn't think Lamar's best friend, his 'homie' would be shy around me." Tate also said, teasing Franklin. Then, he smiled. 

 

Franklin frowned a bit.    
  
\- “What..?” he asked, trying to calm his embarrassment. 

 

"Nothing." Tate said, still having that smirk. 

 

"Tate, where's Lamar?" Kenzie asked, as she smiled again. 

 

Tate smirked again. "He's still upstairs, in the bed, resting.” 

 

Franklin was feeling even more embarrassed by that, he let a little sigh out.    
  
\- “So, it seems ya three are doin' fine, right?” Franklin asked, looking at Kenzie and Tate. 

 

Tate tried not to laugh at Franklin's embarrassment. 

 

"Yeah, we are." Kenzie said, smiling. 

 

Tate nods his head in agreement, with another smile. 

 

"We both love Lamar, so yeah." he also said. 

 

Franklin smiled a bit at that, feeling glad that his homie got love.    
  
\- “Great.” Franklin chuckled. 

 

Tate smiles at him. 

 

Then, he goes back upstairs and into the room. He puts his soda can on the nightstand. 

 

Tate gets on the bed. He cuddled Lamar, putting his arms around him, tightly. He kissed Lamar's head and closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep, as he smiled. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie and Franklin were still sitting on the couch. They talked again. 

 

Piper walked out of her room, for some strawberry milk. 

 

She is wearing her pjs, without her beanie on either and she's holding her panda stuffed animal. She is looking very adorable right now. 

 

She looked at Franklin and blushes. 

 

Franklin glanced at the new face, smiling a bit to her.    
  
\- “Who's dis?” he asked Kenzie. 

 

Piper is still blushing, staying quiet. 

 

"This is my little sister, Piper." Kenzie said to Franklin. 

 

Kenzie noticed Piper's blush. 'She likes Frank. Interesting.' she also thought, as she smiled to herself. 

 

Franklin smiled to her.    
  
\- “Sup, Ah'm Franklin. Lamar's and Kenzie's friend.” he said to Piper. 

 

"H-Hey." Piper said in a quiet, shy voice. 

 

Franklin thought that she was cute, though he wasn't going to say anything about that yet. Not to her, not to Kenzie. He had a thought that Kenzie would rip his balls off if he tried to get with her sister. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie, Piper, and Franklin were all hanging out now, talking to each other. 

 

Tate and Lamar were still cuddling, upstairs. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin was still sitting near them. 

 

Kenzie hugs Piper, smiling. 

 

"Big sis." Piper giggled a little bit. 

  
  
Franklin smiles at them. 

 

"Little sister, why are you so cute." Kenzie said 

 

"I-I don't know." Piper said back to her. 

 

Kenzie smiled at her. "You're so adorable and beautiful too." 

 

"Big sister, I'm not beautiful." 

 

"Yes you are." 

  
  
Franklin looked at them. He would have liked to say it out loud, that Piper was beautiful. She really was adorable, but he decided to keep it to himself for now. He chuckled softly, smiling to them. 

 

"Oh Damnit!" Kenzie also said. 

 

"W-what's wrong?" Piper asked her. 

 

"I was so busy, I forgot to tell you. I'm pregnant, you're gonna be an auntie, Piper." Kenzie had a smile. 

 

"Really?" 

 

Kenzie nods her head. 

 

Piper smiles and hugged Kenzie again. 

 

Franklin has another smile.    
  
\- “You're gonna' become a sweet auntie.” Franklin also said to Piper. 

 

Piper blushed again, as she looked at Franklin. Although, she also smiled. 

"Thanks, Franklin." she said to him, just a little shyly. 

 

Franklin smiled to her.    
  
\- “No problem, Piper.” 

 

Kenzie had a plan to get these two together. 

 

"Hey, why don't we say how old we all are? I know that Lamar and Tate are both 27. I'm 25." Kenzie said to them. 

 

"Oh, I just turned 18 two months ago." Piper replied to that. 

 

'My little sister is finally legal age, so she can be with Franklin.' Kenzie thought to herself again, with another smile. 

  
  
Franklin had a smile.    
  
\- “Ah'm 26.” he told them. He was also happy about the fact that Piper was already eighteen. 

 

Kenzie smiles again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar had taken a short nap, he puts on his sweatpants, going downstairs.    
  
He was surprised to see Franklin, his face turned red.    
  
\- “Homie?!” he said, nearly joking. 

 

Franklin looked back at him, with a smirk.    
  
\- “Yo Lamar!” 

 

Tate walked downstairs with Lamar, with a small smirk. 

 

Lamar was like a guilty puppy, among them all. 

 

Kenzie got up and walked over. 

 

Tate kisses Lamar on the lips. 

 

Then, after he pulls away, Kenzie also kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

Lamar smiled a bit, happily to both of them, feeling loved. 

 

Franklin also smiles again.    
  
\- “Damn dawgs, that's adorable..” Franklin murmured. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around both of their waists. 

 

Kenzie has a smile again. 

 

Piper had another blush. She wished that she had someone to love like that. She has a crush on Franklin, but he probably doesn't like her. That's what she thought anyway. 

 

Franklin noticed the blush on Piper's cheeks. Damn, that girl was too adorable! He had fallen in his thoughts, looking at her a noticeable moment, before he snapped back to reality, looking away. 

 

Kenzie noticed this. 'Damnit, these two need to get together, they would be so adorable.' she thought 

 

She looked at Franklin. She pulled out of Lamar's grip. She walked over to Franklin. "Can we talk, outside?" she asked him. 

 

Franklin looked up to Kenzie with raised brows.    
  
\- “Oh, sure.” Franklin said while getting up. He swallowed. He couldn't tell from Kenzie's voice what she had in mind. Did she notice the stare? Oh shit, he was a dead man, wasn't he? 

 

Franklin rubbed his neck, following Kenzie outside.    
  
\- “What's up?” he asked her. 

 

Kenzie smiles at him. 

"What ya worried about Franklin? It's not like I have a knife in my pocket to cut you with." she said, slightly joking. 

 

Franklin chuckled back to her.    
  
\- “Nah, it's nothin' really. What did ya wanna' talk about?” 

 

"I saw you staring at Piper. Do you like my little sister?" Kenzie asked him. 

 

Franklin smirked a bit.    
  
\- “Piper's cute, Ah' admit..” Franklin said quietly, rubbing his neck again. 

 

"Piper is my sweet, innocent, baby sister. But, you're one of my best friends. I trust you with her. And if you like her, I'II let you be with Piper." Kenzie also said to him, as she smiled a bit again, after that. 

 

Franklin had a smile, letting out a relieved sigh.    
  
\- “Ah’ won't wrong her, ever. Ah' promise that to ya, Kenzie..” Franklin said, and then, he pulled her into a hug. 

 

Kenzie hugs back, still smiling. "I'II keep ya to that promise, Frank." 

 

Franklin smiles to her again. After a minute, he lets go.    
  
\- “Should we..go back?” Frank asked, with a smile. 

 

"Yeah, let's go." Kenzie replied, also pulling away. 

 

Franklin nodded. 

 

They went back in. 

 

Franklin felt relieved. He decided to sit on the couch beside Piper. 

 

Piper is still hugging her panda stuffed animal. 

 

Franklin looked at Piper, with another smile.    
  
\- “So, do ya live in Los Santos?” Franklin asked, just to be sure. 

 

"Yeah, actually, I live here with Kenzie. Big sister is letting me stay here." Piper said to him, with a small smile. 

 

Franklin nodded, with a slight smile.    
  
\- “Well, ya got company then.” Franklin chuckled again, still smiling.    
  
\- “Hey, would ya like to hang out sometime, just you and' me?” 

 

"Sure, I'd love to." Piper was smiling a bit now. 

 

Franklin smiled again with a nod.    
  
\- “Cool. Here, have dis..” Franklin picked up his phone, showing his own number from the phone to her. 

 

Piper grabs a notebook and pen from the drawer of the table near them. And she writes the number down. 

 

"My phone is charging right now." she also said to Frank. 

 

Franklin found it cute that she had a notebook for numbers. He smiles to her. When she was done, Franklin couldn't help it - but he took a quick picture of Piper, he didn't even try to hide what he just did. The camera click revealing him too.    
  
\- “Ah'll keep this as a memory till we see each other next time, doll.” Franklin murmured, with a small smirk. 

 

Piper blushes again, but she smiles too. "Ok." 

 

Franklin gave another smile to her. 

 

Meanwhile, Tate and Lamar are cuddling on the couch. 

 

Kenzie sat down by Lamar's right side, smiling again. 

 

Tate's on the left side. He kisses Lamar's neck. 

  
  
Lamar smiled to Tate, kissing the corner of his (Tate's) mouth. 

 

Franklin got up from the other couch, with Piper still sitting there, next to him.    
  
\- “Ah’ should get goin' guys. Piper, can I have a minute with you outside?” Franklin asked, gently. 

 

Lamar looked at them, with a small smirk. 

 

Kenzie had a smile, looking at them. 

 

Piper nods her head and gets up, leaving her panda stuffed animal on the couch. 

 

She follows Franklin outside. 

 

When they got outside, Franklin took Piper's hands in his own, looking in her eyes.    
  
\- “Ah’ just wanted to say, ya are pretty adorable, Piper..” Franklin said to her, then he leaned down to kiss her cheek. After a second or two, he pulled away.    
  
\- “Ah’ have stuff to do tomorrow, but don't be afraid to message me..” he also said to Piper. 

 

"Thanks, Franklin and Ok, I will." Piper said, also smiling and blushing again. 

 

Franklin let a quiet chuckle out, he walked to his motorcycle and puts his helmet on. His eyes were still on Piper. Then, he got onto his bike, starting the engine and revving it a bit, before driving away, back home. 

 

Piper smiled a bit, as she walked back inside. 

 

Kenzie smiles at her little sister, as Piper sat back down on that couch. 

 

Piper was hugging her stuffed panda now as she thought about Franklin again. 

 


	26. Chapter 26 - That Warm Feeling ♡

_ Meanwhile with these two -  _

 

Trevor and Berry had been laying low for the last few days, B didn't want Trevor to get more hurt. 

 

Berry was laying on the bed with Trevor. He was kissing the scraped skin of T’s neck and ear, worry still remaining in him. What if Trevor got hurt like Kenzie? Or even worse, he'd be shot to death? 

 

He tried to show his caring side for Trevor with every kiss and touch they had, like any day it would be the last. 

 

Trevor had noticed Berry's even more clingy attitude when they were alone together. He was laying on his back, while he let Berry to place those sweet little kisses on his neck.    
  
\- “B, what is it..?” Trevor asked with a sigh.    
  
\- “What is what?” Berry asked, still kissing him.    
  
\- “That lovey-dovey thing..ya do that more than before.. I'm not going anywhere, y'know?” Trevor said 

 

Berry stopped, looking at him.    
  
\- “I hope.” he said, quietly. 

 

Trevor grunted to Berry, pulling the younger male onto himself, his arms around B. He looked into Berry's eyes.    
  
\- “What's that supposed to mean?” Trevor asked him. 

 

Berry looked away, biting his lip.    
  
\- “..I know that I shouldn't care.. But I do care when you get hurt.. and I'm worried that you'll get more hurt. Badly, and-”    
  
Berry stopped when his voice cracked. He pressed his face against the crook of Trevor's neck. 

 

Trevor sighed, stroking Berry's hair. He noticed that Berry was trembling, he rubbed B’s back, soothingly.    
  
\- “I'm sorry, Trevor..” Berry whispered, starting to cry. 

 

Trevor raised his brows when he felt B’s sobs. Berry hadn't shown much of his emotions, it surprised T. 

 

He shushed Berry and pulled him into his embrace.    
  
\- “Hush, I'm right here for you, B..~” He whispered. 

 

Berry looked up at him, wiping his tears. He cupped Trevor's face and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

Trevor caressed the younger male's sides while kissing him back. 

 

After a while, Berry pulled away with a shudder, tears still streaming down his face.    
  
\- “Trevor.. I think that I love you..” Berry said to him, with a cracking voice. 

 

Trevor looked at him, blinking. A smile grew to his face.    
  
\- “I.. I love you too..” Trevor replied. 

 

It made Berry smile a bit. 

 

Trevor smirked, kissing Berry. 

 

Berry let a weak whimper out, wrapping his arms around Trevor's neck. B pulled away from the kiss.    
  
\- “Please..” Berry shuddered.    
  
\- “Please what..?” Trevor also asked him, pressing his forehead against Berry's.    
  
\- “..Please fuck me..~” 

 

Trevor felt his libido wake up by the words. His breath hitched, he kissed Berry hungrily again, soon lifting him up onto his lap. 

 

They began to strip each other's clothes off. 

 

Trevor kisses Berry's neck hungrily, their breaths already heavier than usual. This would be their first time and Berry's actual first time. 

  
  
Berry let a soft moan out while Trevor caressed his body, sucking a hickey on his collar bone. 

 

Trevor took a moment to watch and admire Berry's body again, this time when he was actually fully exposed. 

 

Berry blushed, but wanted this, very much. He wanted Trevor to touch him. He grinded his erection against Trevor's, panting a bit. 

 

Trevor looked him in the eyes, smirking a bit, before pushing him onto his back on the bed. 

 

He kissed his way down to Berry's abdomen, then to his thighs. 

 

Trevor snaked his hands to grope Berry's ass, making him gasp. He nuzzled his pubes, before starting to kiss B’s shaft. 

 

Berry shuddered and left a soft moan out. 

 

Trevor took Berry's dick in his mouth, deepthroating him slowly, since he was used to doing it. 

 

Berry gasped with a quiet moan, throwing his head back. 

 

Trevor kept groping B’s ass and massaging that shaft while he sucked Berry. 

 

Trevor pulled away for a moment, panting and grinning. 

 

Berry looked down at him, all flustered. 

  
  
Trevor put two of his fingers in his own mouth, sucking them slick. Then, he puts the fingers on B's hole, rubbing the sensitive skin. 

 

Berry squirmed a bit, gasping. 

 

Trevor pushed one finger inside him, passing the muscle ring. 

 

Berry tensed at that. 

 

Trevor noticed, he brought his free hand to hold one of Berry's. 

 

Berry smiled a bit to him. 

 

Trevor smiles back. 

 

He curled his finger inside of Berry, moving it in and out. 

 

Berry bit his lip again, waiting for more. 

 

Trevor kisses the head of Berry's erection, and took him in his mouth, when he pushed two fingers inside B. 

 

Berry let a stifled moan out, the stretching feeling uncomfortable and painful already. 

 

Trevor tried to soothe his pain away by blowing him. 

 

He curled his fingers more inside of Berry. 

 

Berry panted slightly, focusing on the feeling. 

 

After a minute, Trevor noticed Berry was close, he grunted softly against that dick, sending vibrations. 

 

Berry tensed again, shuddering and running his fingers against Trevor's scalp. He gasped, his back arching and cumming in Trevor's mouth. 

 

Trevor swallowed, pulling away and licking his lips, panting. 

 

Berry was flustered again, catching his breath in the afterglow. 

 

Trevor pulled his fingers out of him, with a smirk.

 

He found himself a condom and put it onto his leaking hard-on. 

 

Berry watched him, panting. 

 

Trevor spread B's legs and rubbed his own erection against Berry's entrance.    
  
\- “Ya sure about this..?” Trevor asked him, with a sweet tune. 

 

Berry swallowed and nodded.    
  
\- “Yes..” B said, quietly again, with a whine. 

 

Trevor nodded again and leaned down to kiss Berry's lips. 

He pushed himself halfway in, making Berry tense and gasp in pain. 

 

Berry squinted hardly, a whimper leaving him.    
  
\- “It's okay..it's okay..” Trevor whispered. 

 

Trevor pressed their foreheads together. He waited for Berry to adjust. 

 

After awhile, Berry opened his eyes, staring into Trevor's. He pecked T's lips with a shudder, telling him to move. 

 

Trevor smirked and kissed him back, starting to thrust into him, slowly. 

 

He gasped at the tightness of B, keeping his rhythm steady, following that his lover was alright. 

 

Berry panted, his hands clinged on Trevor's shoulder blades, sinking his nails into them. The burn and pressure began to numb a little bit, eazing Berry's pain. 

 

He was mentally prepared, he admired and loved this. The way that Trevor and him were only one now. 

 

He kissed Trevor's lips with another whimper, wanting Trevor to be in control all the way: fucking and kissing him. 

  
  
And Trevor did, he let a moan out and thrusted slightly more faster into Berry. 

 

It was when B's lusty state began to recognize a new, good sensation in this. It felt good, so damn good. Berry let a weak moan out, sinking his nails more into Trevor's shoulder blades. 

 

Trevor took it as a hint and went even faster, he was close. He pulled away from the kiss and laid his head against the crook of Berry's neck. He lowered his hand to stroke B, making the younger male moan again. B was close too. 

  
  
Berry's breaths were heavy and rapid, his body tense and the pleasured feeling inside of him ready to burst. His back arched, making him gasp when he came in Trevor's hand and his own lower abdomen. 

 

By Berry's orgasm, Trevor lost his rhythm and he also came, letting out a choked moan. 

 

They both were left to catch their breaths. 

 

After another minute, Trevor and Berry made their way to the shower, happiness radiating from both of them. There were smiles, kisses, and touches, full of love. They washed themselves. After that, they get in the bed, just holding each other, before falling asleep. 

 


	27. Chapter 27 - Meeting The Guys and His Game ♡

Michael decided to call Trevor, about the meeting of tomorrow.    
  
\- “..Hey T, remember to come into the meeting tomorrow. Lester and Franklin will be there too.” 

  
  
Trevor had answered, he chuckled grinning.    
  
\- “Of course I'll remember Mikey~ ..I'll take Berry with me, just for you to know.” Trevor said, he was currently cuddling with B. 

  
  
\- “Uhm.. why?” Michael asked, bitterly.    
  
\- “Well, because I say so!”    
  
\- “..and how do you think Lester likes that?” Michael huffed.    
  
\- “I don't give a fuck, Berry's useful..~” 

 

\- “Oh really..?” Michael chuckled sarcastically. 

  
  
\- “He's part of the TPI now, so count him in, sugar-tits!” Trevor grinned. 

 

Michael sighed.    
  
\- “Anyway, see ya tomorrow.” Michael said and then, he had hung up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ The next day -  _

 

Trevor and Berry were preparing to leave for the drive to LS. 

 

It would take a few hours until they'd be there. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin arrived to the place a few moments after Michael. 

 

Michael and Franklin went inside the building. Lester was there, waiting for them already. They sat down at a desk. 

  
  
Trevor and Berry arrived after them, doing the same. They sat down, on both sides of the table - facing each other. Michael was sitting beside Trevor while Franklin sat beside Berry. 

 

Berry was feeling slightly out of the place when Michael and Lester gave him cold stares. Franklin was just wondering who the new face is at the table.    
  
\- “Trevor, who's this?” Lester asked, giving a frown to Berry. 

 

Berry looked down.    
  
\- “This is B, my new employee.” Trevor winked. 

 

Lester and Michael rolled their eyes.    
  
\- “He can handle guns, knows russian.. He's fine, trust me! Even if he wouldn't join us now, maybe some other time.” Trevor explained. 

 

Berry felt slightly embarrassed. 

 

\- “I wanted to introduce him to you, assholes!” Trevor huffed. 

  
  
Lester didn't really buy it, but he decided to let it go for now. He began to tell the summary of their heist - they had a large pawn shop in their mind, selling antiques. After the summary, they started to go through the details of the heist. 

  
  
Since Berry was counted out now, he didn't bother to listen to them. 

 

He had something else in his mind, propping his head against a hand which leaned against the table. He watched Trevor. 

 

Under the table, Berry took off one of his shoes. He couldn't help it, but he had a dirty thought in his mind. He smirked a bit, but hid it quickly. He brought his foot on Trevor's ankle, sliding higher on the fabric of his camo pants. He stopped his foot on T’s crotch. 

 

Trevor didn't give Berry any reaction.    
  
But he knew better, Trevor was far more than aware of B's little play. 

  
  
Berry massaged Trevor's crotch with his toes, using slow movement to not wake anyone's attention. Though, he wasn't sure if he would be too bothered by that either.    
  
He watched Trevor, his eyes fixated still on Lester and the board behind him. 

 

Lester and Michael were talking right now. 

 

Berry saw Trevor swallowing harder than usual, his adam's apple bobbing slightly. 

 

The blood had began to rush in canadian's southern regions. Berry could feel Trevor's bulge growing under his foot. 

 

Berry focused more to play with the head of Trevor's erection, knowing the tease would sooner or later start to frustrate him. B was feeling slightly reckless, maybe Trevor would take him roughly after this. 

 

It was when Trevor had missed his first question. Michael, Lester, and Franklin looked at him. 

 

Berry stopped for a moment. 

 

Trevor's and Berry's gazes met for a second. It was enough to make B's heart skip a beat, that dark look in T’s hazel eyes. 

 

Michael frowned to Trevor. 

 

Trevor only glared back at him. 

 

Lester repeated the question and their conversation continued. 

  
  
Berry continued too, sensing Trevor's frustration already.    
  
He noticed Trevor was tapping his fingers against the desk now. 

 

Berry licked his lips, looking at Lester too so he wouldn't blow his own cover up. He had started to rub Trevor slightly faster, but he couldn't do much without being noticed. Berry didn't mind though.    
  
He heard a longing sigh leave Trevor, his eyes perked to him. 

 

Trevor watched the board, pretending to be thinking. 

 

While Lester, Michael, and Franklin were talking with each other, Trevor and Berry had a chance to change gazes. 

 

Trevor gave him a challenging glare. 

 

Berry answered with a smirk and kept going. He noticed Trevor was slightly bucking his hips against B’s foot. 

 

Lester cleared his throat.    
  
\- “Alright, I think you know what to do the next week, right? You have the vehicles arranged and ammos ready.” Lester questioned. 

 

When everyone seemed to agree, they started getting up. 

 

Berry slipped his shoe quickly back on, and left the desk as well. 

 

Lester stayed in the room while the rest of them started leaving the building. 

  
  
Michael and Franklin went out first. 

 

Trevor and Berry were still in the stairs. Trevor suddenly pushed Berry roughly against the wall, making him yelp by the impact. 

He had one of his hands around Berry's throat, making B’s breath hitch slightly.    
  
\- “Listen here, you little fuck.. You will be payin' for this..this little game!” Trevor spat hissing to him. 

He grinded their crotches together, making Berry shudder. 

 

Trevor smirked when he got an idea for his revenge.    
  
\- “I know already how I'll make you remember to not fuck with me like this.. But let's go finish this off first..~” Trevor said and pulled Berry in a hungry kiss. 

 

Then, he pulled away, letting go of Berry. 

 

B's breath was slightly shaky from excitement. 

 

They drove to the Vanilla Unicorn.    
  
Getting in the backroom and closing the door behind them. 

 

Trevor shoved Berry onto his knees and began to unbuckle his own pants. He was desperate, Berry could see that. 

 

Without hesitation, Berry took Trevor's erection in his hand, beginning to stroke it while he took half of it in his mouth. 

 

Trevor let a moan of relief out, panting and closing his eyes. 

 

Berry bobbed his head, back and forth while stroking Trevor in fast pace, he sucked and licked T’s shaft, letting a small whimper out.    
  
Suddenly, Trevor grabbed Berry's head, surprising him. He began to thrust in B’s mouth, rapidly. 

 

Berry tried to hold his gag reflex, even Trevor hesitated to go all the way. 

 

After a few moments, Trevor came. 

 

Berry swallowed and sucked him dry of saliva, then he was pulling away, panting. 

 

Trevor buckled his pants and lifted Berry back on his feet. 

 

He kissed B’s lips, tenderly. 

 

Berry smiled, his face still flustered from the blow. 

 


	28. Chapter 28 - His Adorable Stripper ♡

Trevor and Berry were still in Vanilla Unicorn. They were sitting among the people on a couch, B on Trevor's lap now. 

 

Trevor was lazily kissing the back of B’s neck.   
  
\- “Y'know, you'd look quite pretty on the stage..~” Trevor grinned.

 

Berry blushed.   
  
\- “W-what are you talking about..?” Berry asked in slight embarrassment.

 

Trevor squeezed B's thigh, snickering.   
  
\- “How about you'll be my show girl for a day, eh? I think the crowd would love to see ya there, and you would look great in lingerie..~” T murmured, causing a deep blush to get on Berry's face. He kind of wanted it.

  
  
Trevor whistled and called one of his strippers to him and Berry. Her show name was 'Lynx', a short red-head with bright grey eyes.   
  
\- “Mhm, what is it, honey~?” she asked, causing Berry to feel slightly tense.   
  
\- “Lynx, meet Berry here. I want him to be ready for a show in an hour, teach him, will ya? In the backroom. Please?” Trevor asked

 

Berry was still red, biting his lip.

 

Lynx smirked, looking at Berry, up and down.   
  
\- “Luckily, we might have a fitting outfit for ya~” Lynx said

 

Lynx took Berry's hand and pulled him with her into the backroom.

 

They got in. Lynx let go of his hand.   
  
\- “Strip those clothes off, Berry. I gotta' see your body so I can pick a right outfit for ya..~” Lynx told him.

 

Berry felt embarrassed, he stripped and folded everything expect his boxers.

 

Lynx soon gave him the parts of his outfit.

 

Berry choked a bit in embarrassment.   
  
\- “O-only this..?!” He questioned.

 

Lynx laughed a bit and nodded.

 

Berry puts on his stripper outfit.

 

Lynx began to teach B the basics.

 

Trevor had taken the opportunity to buy a drink. He walked around the strip club, making sure everything was alright in there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

About an hour later, Lynx had convinced Berry to have his round on the stage.

 

Berry was insecure about showing off, especially like this. So Lynx agreed to dance with him.

 

They would be going to the stage in a few minutes.

  
  
Trevor had made his way to the front, leaning against the railing. They had announced Lynx and ‘a new face’ giving a show. Trevor waited, licking his lips.

  
  
At first walked Lynx, showing off her meaty tiny body, already used to the looks she got from the drunken men. However, she had a different kind of smirk now. She wanted to see Trevor's face. Berry had told her that they were dating.

  
  
When Lynx reached the pole, Berry walked on the stage, a little hesitantly.

 

Berry wore black heels, black panties, a bowtie and white cuffs, giving his best try of a catwalk to the crowd. He bit his inner cheek, his face reddening up by embarrassment. He got whistles.

 

He reached the pole soon and changed gazes with Lynx.

 

They both began to run their hands over their bodies, going around the pole, grinding their backs slightly against it.

  
  
When B got in front, he dipped down once, his eyes fluttering slightly. It was then when he looked at Trevor, B's lips slightly parted.

 

Trevor was awestruck, staring at his boyfriend like he'd fell for him right that instant. He loved watching ladies usually, but this.. Now this stopped Trevor. Lynx had picked the right outfit for Berry, an adorable one for a short guy.

  
  
Lynx soon took the lead, climbing on the pole and showing her tricks. But she winked to B.

 

Berry smiled a bit at that.

 

He longed his eye contact with Trevor, running his fingers onto the sensitive parts of his body, his neck, his hip bones, and thighs.

 

Berry licked his lips slowly, half-lidded eyes on Trevor and he could tell that T couldn't have resisted to take him right there - if it would've just been okay to B.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
A few minutes after, Berry left the stage, amused by his own show.

 

Lynx stayed there to earn more money, she gave a shit-eating grin to Trevor, who left for his office, right that instant.

  
  
When B got in the backroom, he was immediately met by Trevor, it startled him.

 

Trevor caught Berry in his embrace, kissing him.

 

They deepened the kiss, beginning to make out intensively.

 

Berry gasped, wrapping his arms around Trevor's neck.

 

Trevor explored his mouth hungrily, grinding his erection against Berry's thigh. He pulled away, just to kiss Berry's neck.   
  
\- “Fuck, that was so hot yet adorable back there~ I should show them who owns you.. No! I want you just for myself..!” Trevor growled and sucked a hickey on Berry's neck.

 

Berry let a pleased whimper out.

 

Trevor couldn't hold himself. He lifted Berry on the desk in his office, kissing his upper body everywhere. He began to unbuckle his pants. When his pants dropped down, Trevor kicked them off and looked for a condom and lube.

 

Berry hopped off the desk, just to take off his panties and turn around, his back facing Trevor, he blushed, but he wanted T that way.

 

Trevor puts a condom onto his rock-hard erection. He kissed Berry's back, tracing his teeth on his shoulder blades, making him gasp. Berry was very ticklish and a sensitive type.   
  
He lubed his fingers and began to stretch Berry's entrance.

 

Berry gasped at the feeling of Trevor's fingers curling inside of him. His legs trembled a bit, but he supported his body by leaning against the table with his hands.

  
  
After a while, Trevor pulled those fingers out, pushing his erection inside B.

 

Berry tensed and gasped.

 

Trevor stopped his movement to let him adjust. He kissed the back of B’s neck and ran his clean hand on Berry's throat, earning another whimper from him.   
  
\- “Gosh, you're..adorable..~” Trevor sighed.

 

Berry swallowed hardly, starting to move his hips, telling Trevor to continue.

 

Trevor sighs, with a smirk, starting to thrust gently in him. Even he would've wanted to ram in him like crazy, he knew his little baby boy wasn't ready to take it yet.

  
  
Berry let a soft moan out, clenching his fists.

 

Trevor's hand grabbed Berry's hips, to get more power in his thrusts.

 

He was close to cum again, thrusting fast and deep into B.

 

Berry was panting, his legs trembling.

 

Trevor bit down to Berry's shoulder, the sharp but exciting pain causing Berry to moan out loud.

 

It drove Trevor over the edge and he came, moaning. While he pulled out, he grabbed Berry so he wouldn't fall.

 

Berry was catching his breath, his body still aroused and filled with adrenaline.

  
  
Trevor lifted Berry on the desk again, starting to jack him off rapidly.

 

Berry was already close, Trevor adding his mouth, caused him to cum immediately.

 

They (Trevor and Berry) shared a gaze. Both of them were panting and catching their breaths.

 

The afterglow fading, Berry cringed at the sharp pain in his ass, he hopped off the desk, hissing.

 

Trevor chuckled a bit, but he felt slightly sorry. He pulled B into his embrace.   
  
\- “..Can I get my clothes now?” Berry asked.

 

Trevor smirked and nodded.   
  
\- “Fine, you look pretty cute in those though.” Trevor said

 

Berry blushed again.

 

He changed into his regular clothes. He returned everything else but the bowtie, he put it in his jacket's pocket.

 

Trevor cleaned himself as well.

 

After that, they decided to get back home, to Sandy Shores. 

 


	29. Chapter 29 - Pleasured Bliss ♡

Kenzie goes upstairs and puts on another one of her favorite outfits. 

 

She walked down the stairs and said 'bye' to Lamar and Tate. She gave a smile to them. 

 

Then, she was walking out and got into her car, driving away, towards Gin's house. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie drove there and stops the car near the house. 

 

She gets out and walks over. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate and Lamar were sitting on the couch again. 

 

Tate kisses Lamar's lips, then he pulled away. 

 

"Sorry about last night. I didn't know Franklin was here. At least I know Piper was in her room with her headphones on. Kenzie and Franklin are the only ones who heard you." he said to Lamar. 

 

He also had a smirk, he almost laughed too. 

 

Lamar smirks in slight embarrassment.    
  
\- “Well, Ah' guess it's fine.” he chuckled. 

 

Tate smirked again and kissed his lover's neck. He was starting to put a mark there, a dark hickey on him. He loved to kiss Lamar's neck. 

 

Lamar sighed, tilting his head and giving more space for Tate to kiss him. He loved the way that Tate kissed his body, especially his neck. 

 

Tate kisses down Lamar's neck. He also started to kiss Lamar's collarbone. 

 

Lamar moved his hand in Tate's hair, tugging it slightly. He sighed with a smile, wanting him to keep going. 

 

Tate reached into Lamar's boxers, he started rubbing him, up and down. He did this as he starts licking Lamar's left nipple in circles. 

 

Lamar let a gasp and a moan out shamelessly, smirking a bit. 

 

Tate rubs the head of it then, he lets go. 

 

Although, he started to rub his knee and leg on there, rubbing Lamar's clothed dick that way. 

 

Lamar moaned softly, throwing his head back. 

 

Tate got on the ground, on his knees. Lamar was still on the couch as Tate pulls down Lamar's sweatpants and boxers. 

 

He takes those clothes off him. He puts the clothing on the couch, beside Lamar. 

 

Tate starts stroking him again, as he licked the tip of it, like last time. 

 

Lamar shuddered, looking down at him, his arousal getting him. He swallowed hardly, also having a hard time of keeping that smirk on his lips. 

 

Tate wanted to try something. He had a smirk, as he spreads Lamar's legs, only a little bit tho. He puts his head in between there. He stopped stroking the dick. He puts his tongue inside Lamar's hole. 

 

Lamar frowned a bit, wondering what Tate was up to. 

 

It was until he felt Tate's warm tongue enter him, making Lamar let out a strangled moan. He began to squirm a bit. 

 

Tate puts his tongue deeper in, licking Lamar inside and around his hole. He goes in and out each time. 

 

Lamar was panting, throwing his head back again and staring at the ceiling.    
  
\- “Fuck..~” 

 

Tate pulls back and puts his fingers in his own mouth, he sucked them. His fingers now covered in saliva. He puts them in Lamar's entrance. He started to finger him open, as he stroked Lamar's dick again. 

 

Lamar panted again and arched his back.    
  
\- “Tate..~” He bit his lip, looking down at him. 

 

Tate pulls his fingers out. He takes off his own sweatpants and boxers, leaving them on the couch too. He wets his dick with his saliva, then he moved Lamar. 

 

He puts Lamar in a different position. 

 

His lover was in the face down, ass up position now. 

 

Lamar was shuddering with excitement.    
  
\- “Tate~” He moans softly again. 

 

Tate pushed inside him, grabbing Lamar's hips. 

 

Lamar moaned, leaning his forehead against the cushion, his nails trying to grab them too.    
  
\- “Oh fuck!” He panted a bit, after that. 

 

Tate was thrusting, in and out of him, medium pace. Then, he thrusted into him, faster and harder now. 

 

Lamar kept moaning with Tate's thrusts, his jaw hanging open, saliva dripping down his chin. 

 

Tate goes deeper, hitting Lamar's sweet spot. 

 

Lamar was close now, he was afraid that he'd cum on the couch.    
  
\- “T-Tate..” Lamar tried to call his name in another meaning, his words failing him. 

 

Tate pulls out, hearing him. He turns Lamar around on his back. He puts his mouth on Lamar's dick, licking and sucking it. 

 

Lamar didn't last many seconds after that, he came in Tate's mouth. He gasped, catching his breath after the intense fuck. 

 

Tate swallowed the cum. He gets up putting on his boxers and sweatpants. 

 

"Be right back." he said to Lamar. He goes in the bathroom. 

 

Lamar sighed gladly, nodding and biting his lip. He pulled his boxers and pants on. 

 

Tate closed the door and pulls his dick out near the toilet. He started to rub himself, leaning against the wall with his other arm. He was very close. He moaned, as he came into the toilet, like last time. 

 

He flushed the toilet, before getting out of there. 

 

Then, he walks out and grabs a beer from the fridge. He opens it, drinking the beer to wash down the taste of cum, although he didn't mind. 

 

Lamar had listened to Tate's moans, with a smirk. He heard him going into the kitchen to take the beer. He was too exhausted by the afterglow to get up. He laid on his side, on the couch. 

 

Tate walked over, putting his half drank, half empty beer on the table near them. 

 

He lays down next to him, on his side, facing Lamar. He smiles at him again. 

 

Lamar looked at him, with half-lidded eyes. He kisses Tate's lips quickly. 

 

Tate kissed Lamar's lips back again. 

 

After a few seconds, he pull apart from that kiss. 

 

He pulled Lamar closer to him, as he smiled again, mostly to himself. His arms are wrapped around Lamar. 

 

Lamar snuggled against Tate's chest with a tired, pleased sigh. 

 

Tate was smiling as he kisses Lamar's head. 

 

'He's so adorable like this.' he thought, to himself. 

 


	30. Chapter 30 - Mind Of Yours

Kenzie had talked with Gin for awhile. Then, she gets in her car again and left from there.

 

She drives to Aaron's house now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie got out and walked over to the door. She knocked on it.

 

Aaron gets up, from the bed and walks to the door. He opens it.

 

He smiled at her, as they hugged.

 

Kenzie sat down while they started to talk to each other.

 

They kept talking, for awhile now.

 

Aaron was standing there. He noticed something as he leaned down. He looked in her eyes.

 

"What are you hiding in that mind of yours?" he asked her.

 

"What do you mean?" Kenzie asked him back, but then, she gets up.

 

She left from there, before he could say anything else to her.

 

"I have to get back to Lamar and Tate. Bye." Kenzie said

 

Then, she leaves, getting back into her car, driving away again.

 

Aaron had a look in his eyes as he thought.

 

"Such sweet sadness that girl carries with her." he said, to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie went back home.

 

She walked inside. She smiled, seeing Lamar and Tate cuddling on the couch again.

 

Lamar peppered Tate's jawline with sweet little kisses, smiling. He had started to get comfortable in ‘the gay way’.

 

Tate had a slight smirk. "You've been bottom too many times, hardly seems fair to you. I'II let you be top next time. Even tho, I like you being bottom, your moans are so adorable. Especially when you say my name." he said into Lamar's ear, smirking a bit.

  
  
Lamar was blushing at Tate's words. He huffed with a small smirk, pushing Tate's chest a bit.   
  
\- “Sounds.. exciting..” Lamar admitted quietly, looking into Tate's eyes.

 

Tate smirks, kissing his lips again.

 

Kenzie felt happy as she smiles, but she decides to tease them.

 

"Aww, you didn't forget about your goddess? Did you, boys?" she asked with a smirk, teasing Tate and Lamar.

 

Lamar blushed, looking at Kenzie immediately.   
  
\- “What? No, Kenzie! My sweet baby, what would we do without you~” Lamar said, with a smile.

 

Kenzie laughed at that.

 

Tate also did. He sits up, so that Kenzie could kiss and hug Lamar.

 

Kenzie walks over to them, smiling. She takes Tate's spot on the couch. She hugs and kisses Lamar.

 

Lamar kissed Kenzie with another smile, lifting her on his lap.   
  
\- “Missed your lips, doll~” Lamar murmured.

 

Kenzie had a smile again, as she slightly blushed.

 

Lamar nibbled Kenzie's lips playfully, caressing her sides.

 

Kenzie had another smile when she pulled away. "I have to go to a doctor's appointment. You two wanna come?" she asked them. She had called Aaron (he's her doctor) in the car for a appointment to change her bandages before they got infected.

 

Lamar smiled.   
  
\- “Of course!” he said immediately.

 

"Yeah, let's go." Tate said, with a smile.

 

They all got in Kenzie's car after that. She starts driving towards the hospital.

 

Lately, all the time, Kenzie has been wearing big sweaters to hide her wounds.

 

Lamar was sitting in front with her, holding Kenzie's hand the whole car trip.

 

Kenzie blushes again, with a slight smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They get there and got out of the car.

 

All of them walked inside the hospital and go up to floor 13. Lamar and Tate had to stay in the waiting room while Kenzie went into Aaron's office.

 

During that time, Lamar held Tate's hand, being with Tate, smiling to him.

 

Tate kissed Lamar's hand, as he smiles.

 

Lamar was relaxed, in the belief that this was a regular check up because of the pregnancy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, that door was locked.

 

Kenzie took her sweater off, she had only a bra on under. She is just three weeks pregnant so, she's still skinny.

 

Aaron takes her bandages off. He started to clean her wounds with peroxide and then, with water.

 

Kenzie didn't flinch once and it looked like it didn't even hurt or bother her.

 

'That's weird..' Aaron thought, to himself.

 

Aaron had suspicions about her so he wanted to test out a theory.

 

"Kenzie?"

 

Kenzie turns around, looking at him.

 

"What would happen if I tried to hurt Lamar or Tate?" Aaron asked her.

 

Kenzie's eyes darkened, as she takes out her knife, putting it to Aaron's neck. "Wanna find out?" she asked him, darkly.

 

Aaron didn't get scared. He also looked at her eyes. "Ok, I get it. Thanks for the warning." he said

 

Kenzie's eyes went normal as she smiled, normally again. "No problem."

 

Aaron wraps the new bandages around her shoulder and back.

 

Kenzie puts her sweater on and walked out. She went to the car, getting in. She waited there for the guys.

 

Aaron had stopped Lamar and Tate from leaving.

 

"Wait, you two. I have to tell you guys something about Kenzie." he said to them.

 

They went into the office. After the door was closed, Lamar and Tate sit down.

 

Aaron sits down in a chair in front of them.

 

Lamar was about to follow Kenzie with Tate when the doctor of hers stopped them. He was surprised, he turned around with a frown, seeing the concern on the doctor’s face. He nodded slowly when he called them in.

 

He glanced at Tate shortly. Lamar’s head was full of questions while he was sitting down, he drummed his fingers quietly against his thigh.

 

"There's something you guys should know about Kenzie. She has a personality disorder, that she probably can't control. She can't take pills or it'll hurt the baby. This is probably a side that she's never showed you guys, she has probably never told you guys, hiding it in fear you'll leave her after finding out. People with personality disorders, usually they have a good and a bad side. Her personality disorder type is borderline personality disorder." Aaron said to Tate and Lamar, explaining it to them.

 

"So, Kenzie's sweet, kind side is the good side? Her 'bad side', we've never seen before.." Tate replied to that.

 

Aaron nods his head. "People with this disorder usually they have bad pasts or something bad happen to them when they were children. They hide this from everyone. And the personality disorder forms to protect themselves, even sometimes the people around them that they care about." he also said to them.

 

Lamar listened to the doctor, nodding his head now and then. This was all new to him, and he tried to understand it the best he could. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

 

"What about the babies?" Tate asked him.

 

"It's a rare disorder (I know it's not rare, I'm just making some things up xD) so, it won't fall down to the children that she's carrying. I'm worried about her well being and state of mind tho. Just don't tell her that I told you, not yet and watch over her, carefully." Aaron replies, he explained it to them.

 

Lamar nodded again, thinning his lips now.   
  
\- “Alright.” he said, looking down.   
  
\- “..BabiES?” Lamar frowned a little bit, he looked at Tate askingly.

 

Tate laughs a bit. "Oh, that was an accident, I didn't mean to say that, but she might have twins because it runs in her family. That's what she told me." he said to Lamar.

 

Aaron nods his head again. "We won't know for sure until a few months."

 

Lamar felt goosebumps on his neck, smiling a little bit.   
  
\- “Wow..” He chuckled a bit.

 

Aaron smiles at that. "Well, you guys should go, before Kenzie wonders where you are. I've told you two what you needed to know."

 

Lamar snapped out of the moment, chuckling.   
  
\- “Oh, yeah..” he said, rubbing his neck and stood up, looking at Tate again. He was still going through the conversation in his mind.

 

Tate stands up and walked out with Lamar. He grabs Lamar, pulling him to the side.

 

"You okay?" he asked him. He noticed Lamar had been lost in a thought.

 

Lamar leaned slightly against Tate, with a longing sigh.   
  
\- “Yeah, I think so..” Lamar also said, looking at the ground.

 

Tate kissed him. After a second, he pulled away. "I think along with this disorder of hers, Kenzie, she's going through something..I just can't tell what..."

 

Lamar bit his inner cheek, staring at Tate. He was also concerned.   
  
\- “Really?” he asked, with a worried voice.

 

"I noticed it sometimes, I'm not sure what.. I want her to talk to us. Like the doctor, Aaron said, I'm also worried about her well being and state of mind. She has been lost in thought lately. I wonder what she's thinking about." Tate also said to him.

 

Lamar nodded at that.   
  
\- “..Should we.. sit Kenzie down and..try to make her talk?” Lamar asked him.

 

Tate stared at him. He thought for a second, then he talked. "I don't think so, because that could go really good or really bad. She has two sides, remember? And we haven't even seen her bad side."

 

Lamar sighed, nodding.   
  
\- “Man, Ah’m not good with these things. Ah’ hope ya will figure out somethin’..”

 

Kenzie was hiding behind the wall. She heard everything. Her eyes widened, then darkened slightly.

 

She went normal again. She smiled normally and walked over to them.

 

"What's taking so long, you two?" she asked Tate and Lamar.

 

Tate lets go of Lamar and smiles at her. "Nothing, we're coming."

 

Lamar was surprised about Kenzie’s presence, his eyes darting to her immediately. He also smiled.   
  
\- “Yeah, let’s go, kitty~” Lamar murmured.

 

They all went out of the hospital and got into Kenzie's car again. She drives them to the house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They got there and get out.

 

Kenzie walked inside.

 

Tate also walks in, behind her now.

 

Lamar followed both of them into the house.

 

Tate sat down on the couch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie had went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

 

She takes out her pocket knife and tries to cut herself, starting to cry, slight tears falling from her eyes.

 

But, she stops, remembering the 'babies' so, she doesn't hurt herself.

 

Kenzie closes it and puts the pocket knife back.

 

She sat down on the ground. She touched her stomach.

 

After a minute, Kenzie gets back up, off the ground and looks into the mirror, at herself.

 

'I have to protect them, all of them, no matter what. I care about them, they're my friends and loved ones. Lamar, Tate, Gin, Franklin, Piper, Berry, Trevor, and even Aaron. They're the only ones I have left...' she thought, to herself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar had sat beside Tate, he rubbed his arm slightly, just thinking about all of this. He loved Kenzie, so damn much.

 

He was ready to do anything for her, and now that she was pregnant, he would protect her and the babies. And of course Tate too. They all would be a family to him. No matter what.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie wiped her eyes, these tears away.

 

She walked out and over to the guys, with a smile.

 

Lamar looked up at her, with a small smile.   
  
\- “Hey.” Lamar murmured, just happy to see her.

 

Kenzie sat in between them. As she smiled a bit. She kissed Lamar again.

 

Tate also hugs her.

 

Lamar wrapped his arm around Kenzie's waist and nuzzled his face against her neck.

 

Kenzie laughed a little bit.

 

"Lamar, what are you doing?" she asked, with another smile.

 

Lamar chuckled and pecked Kenzie's neck.   
  
\- “Just lovin’ ya, sweetheart~” Lamar murmured to her again.

 

"I love you, bear~" Kenzie said to him.

 

\- “Ah’ love ya too.” Lamar said

 

Then, Lamar pulled away and looked at Tate, with a sincere smile.   
  
\- “And’ Ah’ love ya too, Tate.” he also said.

 

Tate smiled again. "I love you too, sugar. I also love you, goddess." He kisses Kenzie's head at the end.

 

Lamar smiles at that. 

 


End file.
